Abril, 1912
by Yuliss
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Bella es una chica normal de diecisiete años, viviendo en los tempranos años de 1900. Pero cuando sus padres quieren llevarla de vuelta a América, no en otro que en el Titanic, ¿Qué pasará? Una pista: Un ángel de pelo color bronce.
1. Una jaula de metal

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

1. Una jaula de metal

"Vamos Bella, llegaremos tarde" Renee me llamó cuando empezó a subir por la rampa hacia el barco. Charles sostenía su mano cuando ascendían. Los seguí más lentamente.

Era de veras el barco más largo de estos tiempos. No era solo grande, sino extravagante. ¿Cuál era la palabra que usó antes Renee? ¿Grandioso? Eso era. Gruñí disgustada; no quería dejar Inglaterra. Era mi hogar. Bueno, yo no nací aquí, nací en Nueva York y me mudé a Londres cuando tenía cuatro años. Era mi casa desde que tenía conciencia. Pero ahora vamos a volver. Charles, me gustaba llamarlo Charlie, había obtenido una oferta de trabajo allí. Ahora estaba siendo arrastrada a volver en contra de mi voluntad.

Renee y Charlie eran mis padres, pero nunca los llamaba madre o padre. Prefería llamarlos por sus nombres. Y sólo era yo. Ellos no querían que pareciera una maleducada (no les importaba cuando estábamos solos), así que tengo que llamarlos madre y padre en público.

Estoy segura de que para todas las personas, el Titanic es un sueño hecho realidad. Yo no veía más que una jaula de metal que me llevaría de vuelta a América.

Alcanzamos el límite de la rampa. Un hombre muy bien vestido miró nuestros tickets atentamente y nos señaló la dirección. Nos quedaríamos en una suite de primera clase. Renee y yo sabíamos que con una de segunda clase sería más adecuado para nuestro equipaje, pero Charlie dijo que si íbamos a viajar en el Titanic, lo deberíamos hacer con total comodidad.

Seguí a mis padres hacia el hall y las cubiertas más altas. Finalmente vendríamos hacia la suite B57. Charlie abrió la puerta. Yo estaba dispuesta a no actuar impresionada desde que aún estaba enfadada por dejar Inglaterra. Pero era difícil esconder toda sorpresa una vez la puerta fue abierta. Había como cinco personas más en la habitación, trayendo el equipaje de lo que parecía una segunda puerta.

Caminé hacia dentro de la habitación y paseé. Aunque no quería mostrarlo, estaba impresionada. La habitación estaba pintada en las tonalidades más bonitas del verde y rojo. Todo en sí parecía pertenecer al decorado y los muebles estaban bien conjuntados con el resto de la estancia.

Entré al baño y vi una extravagante bañera y casi un sinfín de jabones de distintas clases. Mi madre entró detrás de mí "¿Te gusta?"

Me encogí de hombros, ocultando todo interés. "Está bien, pero ligeramente exagerado"

Renee se rió para sí mirándome "Pues espera a ver tu habitación" Caminó hacia fuera para hablar con unas criadas. Charlie ya había distribuido todo su papeleo por encima de una de las mesas.

Bufé y salí del baño 'solo espera a ver tu habitación'. Al infierno con mi habitación. No sería nada comparado con la curiosidad que tenía por el resto del barco.

Pasé por delante de Charlie y me senté en la silla opuesta y miré al revestimiento del lugar. Charlie levantó la vista hacia mí por encima de sus papeles y sonrió. No era muy perceptible, pero sería tan obvia mi cara abrumada por la hospitalidad del transatlántico que se dio cuenta.

Lo miré y me levanté "¿Vas a ir a ver el resto del barco o tengo que ir sola?" Renee entró en la habitación "Por favor Bella, ¿No vas a prepararte para esta noche?" caminé hacia la puerta.

Estaba curiosa "¿Prepararme para qué?" pregunté.

"Vamos a cenar esta noche, por supuesto. Vamos a ir al salón-comedor y tú necesitas ir más elegante de cómo vas ahora" Se refería a las ropas que aún estaba llevando; un típico vestido con un abrigo. Entrecerré los ojos "¿Vamos a cenar con alguien en particular?" pregunté.

Renee asintió "El capitán nos ha invitado a cenar con él esta noche. ¿No es emocionante? También vamos a cenar con una encantadora pareja con un maravilloso hijo. Y de tu edad." Añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Gemí "¿Quiénes son?"

Mi madre se encogió de hombros "No estoy segura. Solo sé que son muy ricos y están viajando a Nueva York de vacaciones."

Charlie habló a través de sus papeles "Estás en lo cierto, cariño" dijo a Renee "Creo que sus nombres son Dr. Carlisle Cullen y su mujer Esme Cullen. Creo que tienen un hijo, de tu edad. Se llama Edward"

Caminé hacia fuera de la habitación. Había escuchado suficiente. Era lo suficientemente malo estar con tus padres teniendo diecisiete años y que ya te estuvieran buscando marido, pero al usar este barco, que no tenía escapatoria, era claramente una injusta desventaja.

Me callé en todo el camino hacia cubierta. Una vez que estaba expuesta al sol vi a mucha gente de todas las clases buscando hueco en la barandilla. Un silbido sopló y sentí una pequeña sacudida al empezar el barco a moverse. Rápidamente corrí hacia la barandilla. Había cientos de personas moviendo sus manos hacia nosotros, gritando 'Adiós' muy fuerte. La gente del barco las contestaba con euforia.

Sonreí divertida "¡Adiós!" Me puse las manos en la boca en forma de embudo y grité.

El barco se estaba yendo más y más lejos de la ciudad y me sentí nostálgica. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver otra vez mi casa?

Cuando más lejos nos encontrábamos me subí a la barandilla. Tenía una sonrisa triste en mis labios cada vez que nos alejábamos más. Subí más arriba cuando la tierra firme comenzó a desaparecer, pero las despedidas aún seguían.

Me estiré, sin pensar, e intenté tener la última imagen de tierra firme. Pero de repente, un sonido de la ropa deslizándose por el metal se oyó y me di cuenta que me había estirado demasiado. Un grito escapó de mí y sentí como caía hacia delante.

Mi corazón latía de miedo cuando esperaba llegar al agua, pero sentí que algo duro y frío me agarró por la cintura y me trajo de vuelta. Me caí al suelo a causa de la rapidez del movimiento. Me costaba respirar y me sentía agitada. El incidente sólo había durado unos segundos pero no quitaba el shock del momento.

Escuché una suave y aterciopelada voz a mi lado, preocupada "¿está usted bien señorita?" levanté la mirada y parpadeé en asombro. Debí estar muerta por que estaba viendo a un Dios Griego.

* * *

Holaa! como os prometí aquí teneis la historia que tenía entre manos..jijij, debo decir que la lei..y me fascinó...espero que a vosotros tambien os pase..jeje ya me lo direis en los reviews...

Voy a pedir una cosa antes de que continuemos con más capítulos...descargaros la canción de la BSO, y reproducirla en los momentos que yo ire avisando...creedme..la sensacion es..increible! si no ya me direis...acordaros de mis palabras...:P jajajaj

Bueno que besitos a todoss y muchas gracias por todoo el apoyo que me dais..sois mi fuente de ganas, espero que sigais así con todos los reviews que me mandais jeje me hacen muyy feliz!! y con respecto a Making Love Out Of nothing At All, mi amiga m tiene que mandar el cap...en cuanto lo tenga lo pongo de verdad...por lo pronto..os deleito con esta magnifica historia...:D

Go!

Yuliss


	2. Largos paseos y charlas

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

2. Largos paseos y charlas

Respiré lentamente antes de que pudiera formar una coherente, pero agitada respuesta "Sí, estoy bien"

Me puso de pie fácilmente. ¡Era hermoso! Tenía suaves y perfectos rasgos. Su pelo broncíneo estaba perfectamente desordenado. Su piel era de un pálido blanco, un blanco fantasma. Pude casi sentir frío radiando de su piel, pero no estaba temblando. Tenía los ojos dorados. Eran mi parte favorita. Pero averigüe que si los miraba, no podía respirar.

Me sostuvo en sus brazos por si me caía otra vez. Me moví para ver que estaba bien y él quitó lentamente sus manos. Sonrió "Bueno, al menos está de una sola pieza"

Reí oscuramente ¿Por qué hizo eso? Podría habérmelo tomado como un insulto, pero era extraño, sentí que era imposible estar enfadada cuando sus ojos estaban en mí. Finalmente me puse derecha "Gracias. Por salvarme quiero decir, ¿Señor…?" dije sugestivamente.

Me tendió la mano formalmente "Edward Cullen, señorita. Estoy feliz de haberla salvado" Se rió con una dulce y aterciopelada risa. Agaché la cabeza tímidamente cuando le di la mano. Quise estrechársela, pero me la agarró y descargó un beso suave en el dorso.

Respiré sorprendida "Isabella Swan. Bueno, gracias otra vez, Señor Cullen, pero debo irme. A mi madre le dará un ataque si no vuelvo pronto"

"Ah" dijo de repente "¿Sois la misma familia Swan con la que vamos a cenar esta noche?" intenté desesperada buscar en mi cabeza qué quería decir cuando recordé que Charlie y Renee me habían dicho algo sobre cenar con el capitán y con la familia Cullen. Asentí lentamente.

Sonrió otra vez, sus dientes brillaban en el sol "¿Entonces podría escoltarla hasta su habitación Señorita Swan?"

Asentí otra vez, demasiado tímida y deslumbrada para formar una frase coherente. Agarró mi brazo y me empezó a dirigir hasta fuera de cubierta, hasta las suites.

Cuando caminamos intentó sacar una pequeña conversación "Pero por favor Señorita Swan, llámeme Edward. No disfruto siendo llamado de forma tan formal"

Asentí "Yo también. Puede llamarme Bella entonces. Y no me gusta ser llamada tan formalmente tampoco. Me vuelve loca" Se rió otra vez "Bueno, tenemos eso en común"

Paramos enfrente de mi suite. Me giré hacia él "Gracias, Edward. Por salvar mi vida y traerme devuelta a mi habitación" Me sentí como una idiota. Debió haber sonado demasiado obvio.

Sólo me sonrió "Si no le importa, Bella, estaba planeando das un paseo por el barco luego, antes de cenar ¿Me acompañaría?" Asentí emocionada. Pareció satisfecho "Entonces volveré sobre las cuatro. Adiós Bella" se fue hacia el hall. Lo miré cuando caminaba hacia fuera, caminaba muy rápido.

Salí del trance y entré en la habitación. Charlie y Renee estaban bebiendo té allí. Entré y me encaminé derecha a mi cuarto "Voy a salir a dar un paseo por el barco luego. Me voy a cambiar" dije.

Renee asintió "Te dejaré el vestido encima de la cama para esta noche antes de que te hayas ido" Puse una mueca; otra noche para actuar con total disciplina y decencia. No me gustaba la idea. Fui a mi dormitorio y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Mis cepillos y joyas estaban en el tocador. Fui hasta mi maleta y la abrí. Saqué un típico, pero excelente vestido de flores rojas para pasear. Normalmente no llevaba nada extravagante, lo odiaba, pero iba a caminar por el barco.

Me vestí rápidamente y me puse unos zapatos a juego.

Caminé hasta el tocador y me senté en la silla. Sólo eran las 3:30. Tenía tiempo para retocarme. No quería admitir que estaba intentando deslumbrarlo o hacer que se fijara en mí. No quería parecer como las de tercera clase. Cogí mi cepillo favorito y me cepillé mi largo y marrón pelo hasta dejarlo sin nudos. Me perfumé y me maquillé un poco por encima. Miré al reloj, las cuatro menos diez. No me había dado cuenta que había pasado el tiempo tan rápido. Me parecieron cinco minutos.

Murmuré algo por lo bajo en enfado. Intenté de alisar el vestido que estaba llevando. Como odiaba los vestidos. En casa, a veces llevaba faldas que eran un poco mejor que los vestidos en mi opinión.

Me miré la última vez en el espejo antes de que tocaran a la puerta. Escuché a Charlie responder y rápidamente me aseguré de que no había olvidado nada importante. Esperé otro minuto antes de tener el suficiente coraje para salir de la habitación. Oh dios mío, ¡Creo que se veía mejor que antes!

Estaba llevando una camisa simple blanca con unos pantalones menos formales. Me asintió una vez y entré en la habitación. Me paré junto a mis padres.

"Bueno, encantada de conocerle, Edward" dijo Renee "Anhelamos volver a verle esta noche otra vez"

"Gracias Señora Swan" contesté. Se giró "¿Salimos?" asentí encantada y caminamos uno al lado del otro.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, me llevó hasta el hall. Me percaté de que aún estaba muy frío. Y era como algo también demasiado, muy duro. Parecía una estatua.

Caminamos hacia fuera de las suites y entramos en cubierta. Sonrió y comenzó una conversación casual "Tus padres son muy amables, Bella" rodé los ojos "Eso es sólo porque es tu opinión. La mía está lejos de agradables." Pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta y me miró curioso. Casi pude sentir su mirada cuando me miraba "¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros "Mis padres me llevan a Nueva York en contra de mi voluntad. Yo quería quedarme en Londres. Era mi hogar. Aunque soy técnicamente americana, nací allí antes de mudarme a Inglaterra cuando era pequeña"

Parecía muy interesado. Pero creo que su mirada aumentó intensamente. Finalmente habló casual como antes pero la mirada no disminuyó "No eres como las otras que he conocido, Bella"

Levanté la vista "¿Por qué?" pregunté. ¿No le gustaba por mis opiniones? ¿Había hecho o dicho algo que lo hubiese insultado? Le fruncí el ceño cuando pareció caer profundamente en sus pensamientos y no respondió rápidamente, finalmente "La mayoría de la gente son fáciles de leer. Como un libro abierto. Puedo ver en ellos bastante bien. Pero tú… tú eres difícil de leer, muy difícil"

Bajó el volumen como si estuviera hablando con él mismo. Creo que había más que lo que dijo detrás de sus palabras y lo estaba ocultando. Estábamos bastante abajo del barco ahora, pasando por el comedor de la segunda clase.

Decidí cambiar el tema sobre mí desde que se estaba volviendo una situación incómoda "Pero, ¿Qué hay de tus padres, Edward? Carlisle y Esme ¿No?" pregunté.

Pareció demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, pero sonrió otra vez cuando vio que era la única que había estado hablando "Sí. Pero no los llamo madre o padre. Es más fácil para nosotros llamarnos por nuestro primeros nombres"

Sonreí "¡Es lo mismo que hago yo! Yo siempre llamo a mis padres por sus primeros nombres. Pero tengo que dirigirme a ellos como madre o padre cuando estamos en público" se rió otra vez y me reí con él. Había algo en su voz que era tentador para mí; aunque solo lo miré cuando estaba hablando. Quería evitar otro rubor junto con parálisis mental a causa de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué estáis viajando a Nueva York tú y tu familia?" pregunté

"Vamos allí por vacaciones. No tuvimos tiempo para relajarnos hace mucho. El Titanic parecía perfecto. Tengo que admitir que su librería tiene una gran colección" añadió con una sonrisa. Asentí cuando caminamos por la parte más baja del barco.

Pasamos un grupo de bancos cerca de popa. Edward se movió hacia mí y nos sentamos. Él sonrió amablemente "Así que, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa "Bueno, yo… tengo 17" tartamudeé "¿Cuántos tienes tú?"

Apretó su mandíbula y apartó la mirada "También tengo 17" dijo con un poco de dificultad y me pregunté si me había perdido algo. Estaba muy críptico cuando le pregunté sobre él. Parecía pausarse en cada respuesta.

Aparté la mirada y miré al mar. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse y enviaba un millón de destellos al agua. No me había dado cuenta de que Edward siguió mi mirada "Es precioso"

Me sonrojé y miré abajo a mi regazo. Lo miré por debajo de la cortina de pelo y lo vi mirarme. Sus ojos eran de color topacio. Me encontré a mí misma sin respiración y casi hipnotizada. No me miró como lo había hecho antes, curioso y pensativo. Me miró ahora con una mirada extraña. Nadie me había mirado así antes, me ruboricé violentamente. Sonrió otra vez divertido.

Se levantó finalmente y me ofreció su mano "Debería devolverla a sus padres Señorita Swan. Aún tenemos una cena que preparar para esta noche" Sonreí igual y agarré su mano. Estaba más fría que normalmente y envió un pequeño estremecimiento a mis brazos; como si se hubieran estado electrocutando. Me condujo hasta abajo del barco. Todo el camino preguntándome extrañas preguntas: Mi color favorito, mi flor favorita, si había tenido alguna relación (En esta pregunta tartamudeé y me sonrojé ya que nunca había tenido mucha relación)

Eran cerca de las seis cuando volvimos a la habitación B57. Caminamos hasta la puerta. Edward besó mi mano otra vez y sonreí tímidamente "Te veré pronto, Bella. Adiós" se fue otra vez con la misma velocidad de siempre. Lo miré mientras se iba, otra vez.

Sentí mi corazón latir de emoción y decepción: emoción porque lo vería en la cena, decepción porque tuve que esperar hasta la cena para verlo otra vez. Fruncí el ceño con mis propios pensamientos. Era extraño. Nunca había sido tan halagada por ningún chico antes. Algunos lo han intentado pero siempre los paraba. Edward era distinto. Él no flirtea conmigo constantemente pero me habla de forma casual, dándome pistas de que le gusto y que le importa qué le puedo contestar. Estaba sorprendida de que esté interesado en todo.

No había mencionado mucho a su familia aunque me preguntó muchas cosas. No sabía qué hacer con eso y me frustré. Murmuré algo por debajo de mi respiración cuando se volvió para su habitación.

Charlie sonrió cuando volví dentro. Ya estaba vestido en un traje formal y Renee llevaba un vestido verde arrugado. Charlie rió, la mirada de mi rostro debió ser cómica, y "¿Cómo te lo pasaste?" preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros para intentar esconder lo que realmente estaba sintiendo "Él es muy simpático, pero reservado. Me lo pasé bien igualmente" Renee sonrió divertida.

"Bien" dijo "si élestá interesado, entonces debemos hacer que luzcas lo mejor posible"

"¡Renee!" chillé avergonzada. Sólo sonrió "Oh, calla. Tu padre y yo te compramos algo antes de embarcar. Está en tu habitación" caminó a través de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Charlie me señaló que los siguiera y fui hacia la habitación irritada.

Di un grito ahogado cuando Renee sostuvo un bonito vestido largo Edwardian( no fue a propósito, fue coincidencia) de color lavanda ¡Era impecable! Era muy ajustado y remarcaría las curvas. La camisa interior era de un bonito blanco y bordada. Las mangas eran hasta el codo.

Todo el vestido en sí era de un bonito lavanda claro. La capa exterior estaba bordada con una maravillosa seda rodeándola. Había un lazo para atarlo alrededor de la cintura. Por arriba estaba decorado por grandes, verdes, rojas y moradas hojas.

"¿te gusta?" preguntó Renee con una sonrisa. Se lo cogí de las manos. Yo era muy pequeña así que la talla era 0-2. ¡Me maravillé! "¡Es precioso! Es perfecto. Oh gracias Renee, Charlie"

Charlie asintió desde la puerta, sonriendo. Renee mostró una clara y amplia sonrisa "Bien, date prisa y póntelo. Necesitamos saber cómo te queda" Mis padres dejaron la habitación y me quedé sola. Lo miré otra vez. Esta noche iba a ser interesante.

* * *

Hola! ya estoy aquí otra vez, lamento la demora, tenia pensado subir antes pero bueno tuve problemillas, pero bueno aquí esta y espero que os haya gustado :D:D

Resolviendo la duda de muchos, sí, Edward es un vampiro, en este cap´tulo lo podreis notar un poco mas por la descripcion pero ya lo digo yo. es vampiro, pero eso no significa que depsues no puedan pasar cosas malas...ya me entendeis..pero bueno ya llegaran..jajaj por ahora disfrutad de este!!

Gracias a todos esos reviewsss!! dejarme más para animarme!! sois mi fuente de ganas!! GRACIASS!

gO!

Yuliss


	3. Confesiones

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**3. Confesiones**

No era el tipo de chica que fanfarroneaba por la forma en que se veía, algunas veces dudaba de que me viera bonita, pero me veía una persona totalmente distinta en el espejo.

El vestido resaltaba mis curvas muy bien y me hacía más delgada de lo que ya era. Le había añadido un collar violeta de cristal con formas de flores y verdes hojas. Venía con unos pendientes a juego. Llevaba unos zapatos de raso negro con flores estampadas. Los tirantes eran blancos con anillos de cristal.

Llevaba sombra de ojos morada con perfilador. Mi brillo de labios era de un color más claro con esencia de lavanda. Use un colorete muy rosita y terminé con un peinado bonito.

Recogí mi cabello en un moño dejando caer unos rizos a cada lado. Estaba cogido con una cinta morada.

Me miré al espejo otra vez. No parecía Bella Swan más. Parecía unas retacadas y delicadas señoritas que andaban como si fueran las diosas de la sociedad. Casi pensé en cambiarme, pero el pensar en Edward hizo que me quedara como estaba.

Caminé lentamente de mi habitación a la sala principal donde mis padres estaban esperando. Renee y Charlie parecían listos para irnos. Estaban de pie en la puerta agarrados por el brazo. Ambos dieron un grito ahogado cuando entré en la habitación. Renee sonrió "¡Estás preciosa Bella! Realmente te has superado a ti misma" sonreí como señal de gracias antes de seguirlos hasta el hall del barco.

Vi a muchos pasajeros de primera clase caminando en la misma dirección que nosotros, dirigiéndose al salón. Caminé con las manos cerradas educadamente, pero mirando al suelo. Sentía que no pertenecía aquello. Pareciendo de alta clase y bien respetada. Esto no era yo y me sentía como un patito feo que se está haciendo pasar por un bonito cisne.

Caminamos hacia el balcón y me di cuenta de que había una gran escalera. La miré preguntándome sobre la estructura de oro y el maravilloso reloj, adornado con ángeles, arriba en las escaleras. Mis padres empezaron a bajarlas como si pensaran que estaban entrando en un salón de baile después de ser anunciados. No los seguí así.

Miré alrededor, nerviosa, jugando con mis dedos, y vi a Edward de pie al final de las escaleras esperando educadamente con una pareja detrás de él. Ambos eran tan hermosos como él. Estaban agarrados por el brazo también cuando los miré. Aparentaban ser terriblemente jóvenes para ser los padres de Edward. Debían tener veinte años, treinta como mucho. Pero lo eran.

Una, la cual asumí que sería Esme, se veía realmente linda. Tenía el cabello color caramelo con un dulce y amoroso rostro. Su marido, Carlisle, era rubio. Se veía realmente profesional.

Esme llevaba un vestido de color azul mar hasta los pies. Era fino y arrugado. Parecía de terciopelo y tenía largas mangas. Había un cinturón plateado en su cintura. La envidié, era absolutamente deslumbrante. Me percaté de que muchos hombres jóvenes la miraban, pero sus rostros se decaían cuando veían que ya tenía quien escoltarla.

Carlisle llevaba un traje de un negro oscuro y muy estándar, pero llevaba una camisa por debajo dorada. Combinaba perfectamente con su blanca piel. Esa era otra cosa extraña de la que me di cuenta. Tenían la misma pálida y blanca piel como Edward y tenían también los mismos ojos topacios que él. Era interesante considerando que cada uno tenía un diferente color de pelo y diferentes rasgos faciales.

Pero fue Edward el que cautivó mi mirada. Llevaba el mismo traje que Carlisle, pero en vez de llevar una camisa dorada, la llevaba de color azul marino. Esos dos colores lo hacían verse impecable. Me quedé mirándolo un momento antes de que me diera cuenta de que aún estaba en el balcón.

Cogí una profunda inspiración y empecé a bajar las escaleras. Edward había estado observando a la gente pasar cuando mis padres llegaron a saludar al señor y la señora Cullen. Una vez empecé a descender lentamente las escaleras sus ojos se posaron en mí al instante. Me miraba impresionado. Tenía pura admiración en sus ojos y yo desvié la mirada tímidamente pero sonreí ampliamente. Finalmente alcancé el final de las escaleras y él avanzó hacia mí.

Sonrió amablemente y besó mi mano "Pareces un ángel, Bella" dijo. Su suave voz sonó en mis oídos y me reí tontamente. Para mi sorpresa, me sentí bien. Vale, lo admito. Me estaba empezando a gustar Edward Cullen. Más de lo que creo que yo le gusto a él. No quería utilizar la palabra amor, solamente nos acabábamos de conocer. Pero me sentía yo cuando estaba a su alrededor, sin pertenecer al mundo del que soy.

Agarré su brazo y me guió hacia delante. Caminamos hasta sus padres "Carlisle, Esme" dijo brillante "Esta es la señorita Bella Swan"

Carlisle asintió como saludo. Tenía una extraña mirada, como si hubiera estado encantado de conocerme. Le devolví el asentimiento. Esme sonreía con una blanca y deslumbrante sonrisa "Bella, me alegro de conocerte al fin. Edward nos ha hablado de ti y tu familia" Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada "Gracias, señora Cullen"

Movió su mano para restarle importancia "Por favor, Bella. Llámame Esme; y Carlisle también" sonreí ampliamente. Al menos ellos se parecían a mí. Edward estaba estudiando mi rostro a fondo, como si estuviera frustrado por algo. Pero se veía feliz en el sentido de que sus padres y yo habíamos conectado muy rápidamente.

Charlie se rió "Bueno, suficientes presentaciones. Todos estamos hambrientos y deberíamos dirigirnos al salón"

"Totalmente de acuerdo" sonrió Esme.

Caminamos hacia el gran comedor: Mis padres al frente, los padres de Edward detrás de ellos, y Edward y yo los últimos "Tus padres parecen muy amables" dije. Rió "Han estado deseando conocerte. Estoy seguro que sus reacciones han tenido algo que ver con tu bonita apariencia" Me sonrojé violentamente ¿Por qué, oh por qué hizo eso? Estaría más roja que un pimiento cuando acabara la noche.

Caminamos hacia la grande mesa en el centro de la sala. Un hombre con traje de capitán estaba de pie al final de la mesa. Tenía una barba blanca. Su nombre era Capitán Smith. Era más mayor pero se mostró entusiasta cuando nos presentamos.

Todos nos sentamos y al instante se sirvieron algunos aperitivos. Comí un poco; estaba más escuchando la conversación. El arquitecto del Titanic también se sentó con nosotros. Su nombre era Bruce Ismay. Habló sobre sus ideas y proceso mientras se construía el Titanic. Escuché educadamente pero no quería, ni me gustaba contribuir en la conversación

Al tiempo que la cena avanzó, Edward se giró hacia mí "Estás callada esta noche ¿Va algo mal?"

Sacudí la cabeza "no. Sólo que me aburro horriblemente en las cenas así. La última que tuve fue cuando estaba en Southampton. Fue peor"

Se rió para sí "No disfruto mucho con las cenas tampoco" miré su plato "Ya lo creo, tú y tus padres apenas habéis comido nada" se encogió de hombros, pero se puso tenso ligeramente "No comemos mucho en las cenas en gente"

Estaba confusa, y no sabía el porqué de ello, pero no lo quería presionar.

La cena había acabado y todos se levantaban y se preparaban para ir a la sala de fumadores. Me levanté y asentí a los adultos. Asumí que todos, para mi decepción por una persona en particular, se dirigían allí para el resto de la boche. Salí a cubierta. Estaba muy oscuro fuera. Tendría que ser sobre las 10 o las 11. Me apoyé contra el balcón antes de que me empezara a aburrir. Me dirigí hacia debajo de las escaleras hasta la cubierta principal y comencé a andar la corta distancia hasta el final del barco.

Me abracé cuando tuve más frío, pero no me molesté en volver a mi habitación para coger un abrigo. Vi un alto farol más adelante y caminé hacia él. Estaba en la parte más de la popa del barco. Fui hacia la barandilla y puse mis manos en ella. Me incliné y vi las olas que se formaban bajo el barco. En unas grandes letras blancas estaba escrito el nombre de Titanic en la parte trasera del barco.

Seguí inclinada hacia la barandilla. No me había dado cuenta de que alguien me había seguido hasta que escuché una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí "No deberías volver aquí" salté de la sorpresa y me sentí a mí misma caer. Edward agarró mi cintura fluidamente y me trajo de vuelta. Se rió para sí "Con tu suerte, podrías caer otra vez" di un grito ahogado "¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿No ibas a ir con los otros?"

"No" dijo "Me gustaría hablar contigo" me dio una amable sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban serios. Lo miré "¿Sobre qué en particular?"

Asintió "Bella, ¿Nos considerarías amigos a estas alturas?" "Bueno…" tartamudeé "Realmente me gustas Edward Cullen, y, supongo que te consideraría mi amigo"

Tensó su mandíbula. Parecía extrañamente irritado y me pregunté si había hecho o dicho algo malo. Miró hacia la barandilla "Eso no está bien Bella" fruncí el ceño confusa. Estaba hablando muy seriamente, pero deseaba desesperadamente que estuviese solamente bromeando "No soy bueno para ti" susurró.

Miré a su rostro. Aún evitaba mi mirada "Edward, no lo entiendo. Quiero decir, entiendo que sólo nos acabamos de conocer, pero no veo que tú seas nada malo"

Me miró "Pero lo soy Bella ¿Qué harías si fuera malo? ¿Si fuera peligroso?" fruncí el ceño. No tenía sentido.

Sostuve su mirada "Si ese fuera el caso, entonces no me importaría. Puede sonar una tontería, pero tú eres la primera persona que he conocido con la que actualmente me relaciono. Si tú fueras malo, no me importaría. Podrás ser peligroso, pero no malo. Nos considero amigos. Quiero decir, probablemente me gustas más de lo que yo te gus-"

Me paré. Había estado hablando demasiado rápido y no había estado prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Me devolvió la mirada. Parecía saber que era lo que iba a decir. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa "¿Crees que yo te gusto más de lo que tú me gustas a mí?"

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada hasta mis pies. Esta era la última cosa que quería que él supiera, pero era demasiado tarde para suprimirlo. Hubo un silencio por un largo tiempo antes de que él cogiera una de mis manos. Dijo, en algo más que un susurro "Estás equivocada"

Levanté mi cabeza hasta él. Me estaba volviendo a mirar con una nueva intensidad "Bella" dijo "No te he conocido por más que 12 horas y dejaría mi vida por ti. Podrás pensar que es una locura, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero estar a tu lado cada segundo. Y sé que suena absurdo pero es cómo me siento. Y créeme cuando te digo que es irreversible."

Observaba mi cara cuidadosamente, midiendo mi reacción. Lo miré con la boca abierta. ¿Acaba de admitir exactamente lo que siento yo hacia él? Sentí mis ojos arder cuando le di una sonrisa tímida. "Edward, no es absurdo. No puedo parar de pensar en ti tampoco"

Sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, uno que sabía que me había enamorado de él, y sostuvo mis dos manos. Parecía inseguro pero rebosante de alegría. Nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Sentí que podría decirlo, creo que realmente podría, '¡Te amo!'

"¡Oi! Lo siento, pero ningún pasajero está autorizado para estar aquí" dijo una voz autoritaria. Me giré para ver a un marinero de pié con una linterna en una mano. Vi figuras detrás de él y vi a Charlie.

Caminó hacia nosotros "Lo siento, por los dos, pero es tarde y Bella necesita retirarse. Edward, hemos quedado nuestra familia y la tuya también para almorzar mañana a las 1 ¿te unirás a nosotros?"

Edward asintió con una sonrisa "Estaré encantado señor Swan" miré a mi padre y al marinero detrás de él, habían arruinado el probable momento más feliz de mi vida. Literalmente quería darles una bofetada y decirles que se perdieran. Pero esos pensamientos de perdieron cuando miré hacia Edward. Estaba sonriendo emocionado hacia mí. Le devolví la sonrisa y me sonrojé. Me besó el dorso de la mano "Hasta mañana, Señorita Swan"

Entonces Charlie me guió hasta la suite B57. Todo el tiempo mi corazón latía desbocado. Sentí que estaba caminando en aire. Edward estaba aún un poco críptico y reservado. Y estaba claro que había secretos sobre él que no quería que yo supiera. Pero yo sabía una cosa: Estaba inevitable e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen"

* * *

Hola!! capítulo 3...este es que realmente me encanta, disfrté un monton traduciendolo jejeje, esto va viento en popa chicas!

Como siempre os digo, gracias a todos esos magnificos reviews!! sois lo mejorrr!! y en especial se lo quiero dedicar a **Koko7180 **y a **Samanta **que son unas grandes amigas y las quiero un monton!! seguid así chicas!! llegareis lejos!!

Si teneis alguna queja, reclamacion, consejo, BUENA OPINION :p o cualquier otra cosa..ya sabeis..un review y sabreis como continua...si no..me planteare el continuarla...:P (sabeis que es broma...pero por amenazar..nada pierdo...xDxD)

Besoss a todosssssssss

GO!

Yuliss


	4. Un almuerzo dudoso

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**4. Un almuerzo dudoso**

Me levanté la siguiente mañana, las luces estaban encendidas en el dormitorio. Una criada se paró en la puerta "¿Señorita Swan? Son las diez señorita, su madre dice que ya es hora de levantarse"

Asentí como modo de gracias y cerró la puerta. Me senté en la cama y me estiré. Mi largo camisón de noche cayó a mis pies. Me quedé de pie y caminé hacia mi armario. Los recuerdos de anoche se reprodujeron una y otra vez en mis sueños esta noche. Se volvió de un enfervescente humor.

Pensé en que íbamos a almorzar hoy. Decidí llevar mi mejor vestido para el té. Era uno de mis favoritos. Era precioso. Tenía lazos de todos los blancos más embriagadores atados a la cintura con un cinturón rosa clarito. Y para esta noche, cogí mi vestido para dejarlo preparado.

Rápidamente me puse el vestido y me senté en el tocador, hice todo lo que pude con mi pelo que parecía un nido de ratas. Finalmente me harté de ellos y lo puse en un pequeño moño hasta que Renee pudiera ayudarme después. Me puse maquillaje colorido y un simple collar plateado antes de llamar a mi madre.

"Por Dios Bella. No sé cómo tenías tanto pelo" dijo cuando lo alisaba con fuertes cepilladas. Me encogí de hombros y nos reímos juntas. Eran las 11:30 cuando Renee terminó. Tuve que recordarme recogerme el pelo en una cola de caballo por las noches para que al menos sea ligeramente manejable por la mañana.

Finalmente entré en la habitación principal donde Charlie acababa de volver de una sesión matinal en la sala de fumadores con sus colegas. Ya estaba vestido y le dio a Renee un profundo beso antes de que ella se fuera a arreglarse. Me senté en la mesa con Charlie cuando esperábamos. Me miró "¿No desayunas Bella?"

Sacudí la cabeza "Me quedé durmiendo y no me molesté. Así dejo más espacio para el almuerzo"

Me estudió por un momento antes de que incómodamente mirara a su regazo "Bella, quiero hablar contigo. Siento que no sería un buen padre si no te lo pregunto, pero ¿Estáis Edward y tú interesados el uno en el otro?"

Me sonrojé, mi cara se volvió prácticamente un tomate "Charlie, no quiero realmente discutirlo ahora" se movió nerviosamente; tenía la sensación de que él no estaba disfrutando con esto más que yo. Él era siempre del tipo que me deja mi privacidad y me dejaba en mis asuntos. Le amaba por ello, pero a veces hay cosas que los padres tienen que discutir. Se aclaró la garganta "No te estoy inspeccionando Bella. Pero si vosotros dos estais teniendo algún tipo de... conexión, bueno, siento que al menos tengo el derecho de saberlo. Tienes 17 años Bella, necesitas ir buscando un marido"

Un rubor se mezcló con el siguiente. No sabía cómo imaginar Edward y yo casados. Parecía como si fuera un pensamiento muy extraño para mí. También tenía la sensación de que la razón por la que no me podía imaginar aquello era que aún me ocultaba demasiados secretos. Sentí que no sabía nada sobre él, había mucho todavía por decir. Pero educadamente asentí intentando terminar la conversación.

Charlie se ruborizó "Bueno, pues tema zanjado. Tu madre y yo vamos a llegar tarde esta noche. Voy a tener que ir a un baile de negocios que va a tener lugar en una de las habitaciones alquiladas y tu madre va a venir conmigo. Estas cosas normalmente no terminan hasta muy tarde y nos iremos después de las 8 esta noche. Espero que no te importe pasar la noche sola"

Renee, afortunadamente, entró en la habitación. Llevaba el mismo vestido que yo, pero con un cinturón amarillo en vez de rosa. Le quedaba bien.

Eran las doce y media y decidimos empezar a dirigirnos hasta el café. Caminamos calladamente a través de los pasillos. Mi corazón latía en anticipación y nerviosismo. Renee miró hacia atrás y me guiñó, sonriendo. Le gruñí pero ella solo sonreía y se volvió hacia delante otra vez. Mi madre podía ver a través de mí cualquier día. Era extraño que todos me pudieran leer tan fácilmente, excepto Edward. Me entró un escalofrío desde la columna vertebral hacia arriba de placer al pensar su nombre.

Llegamos al café. Llegamos muy temprano y éramos los primeros allí. Mis padres se dirigieron a la mesa. Cada mesa era de cuatro o dos personas. Charlie se giró hacia mí "¿No te importa, Bella, si Edward y tú os sentáis solos? No hay mesas para seis" me encogí de hombros casualmente.

Él y Renee se sentaron en la mesa cerca de la ventana que daba una bella vista del mar. Empecé a dirigirme afuera "Voy a tomar un poco el aire antes de que los Cullen vengan" Mis padres asintieron y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

El sol de la tarde hico que el aire estuviera batante cálido. Estaba alegrada de no llevar un sombrero para el sol. Caminé hacia la barandilla. Alcancé la cubierta principal del barco. Vi a unos cuantos pasajeros felizmente disfrutando en cubierta. Pequeños niños estaban jugando a la pelota mientras que los adultos estaban jugando a las cartas.

Casi los envidié. La vida debía ser más simple para ellos. Sin presión en el matrimonio, sin reglas ni lecciones para señoritas, sin fiestas educadas. Sus vidas debían ser mucho más fáciles.

Miré a todos lados por unos pocos minutos hasta que escuché, forzosamente, susurros viniendo de la esquina del café. No era del tipo de cotillas pero esas voces me picaban la curiosidad. Eran familiares.

Caminé calladamente hacia la esquina del café y escuché mientras estaba escondida.

Escuché la voz de Carlisle "Edward, no debes decir nada para seguir con esa joven chica mucho más"

"No puedo Carlisle, la amo" sonaba confidente, como pensando en que eso excusaría todo. Mi corazón latió muy rápido, pensé que pararía completamente.

Carlisle aún sonaba inseguro "Edward, sé que la amas. Y estaría feliz por ti si no fueramos lo que somos ¿Cómo podréis estar juntos? Ya la has empezado a guiar hasta la verdad, sólo intentando apartarla haces que tenga más curiosidad"

"Lo sé" dijo Edward, ahora serio "Pero si ella me ama a mí también, entonces encontraremos una manera de estar juntos. Ella es diferente, tengo la extraña sensación de que ella lo entendería"

Carlisle suspiró. Esme habló por primera vez "Edward, ambos tenéis razón, estoy emocionada y aliviada de que la hayas encontrado. Pero por favor, estate seguro de que lo entenderá antes de que hagas nada precipitado"

Hubo un silencio antes de que Edward susurrara muy suavemente "Lo prometo"

Hubo pasos y me di prisa hasta llegar otra vez a la barandilla. Actué como sorprendida cuand olos vi por la esquina. Edward sonrió una vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron y sonrió un poco tímidamente. El recuerdo de anoche me ponía más nerviosa. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y besó mi mano.

Carlisle sonrió amablemente "Es verdaderamente encantador volver a verte, Bella" sonreí con la misma amabilidad. Esme me sorprendió en el instante en que me envolvió en un abrazo.

Caminamos hasta dentro del café y Edward y yo nos sentamos en la mesa más cercana cuando los Cullen y mis padres se saludaban. No sentamos uno en frente del otro. Edward sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y me miró. Podría jurar que sus ojos estaban más oscuros.

"Espero que hayas tenido un sueño placentero, Bella" dijo. No me gustaba cómo parecía tener una mirada conocedora en sus ojos. Mis ojos cayeron incómodos "Estuvo bien, gracias" dije calladamente, él se rió entre dientes, y "¿Tuviste tú un sueño agradable?"

asintió con la cabeza "Muy placentero" Sonrió como si pensara que era divertido. Como si estuviera disfrutando de una especie de chiste privado.

Un camarero vino hasta nuestra mesa "¿Algo para ustedes?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Edward miró hacia mí y respondió discretamente "Dos tazas de té y una sopa para la señorita" lo miré sorprendida "¿No vas a comer?"

Sonrió "No tengo hambre" y mi padre dijo que el perderme el desayuno era malo, apenas lo he visto a él comer algo. El camarero hizo una ligera reverencia y se marchó hasta otras personas. Jugué con mi servilleta nerviosamente. Sentía la mirada de Edward penetrándome. Todo estuvo en silencio por un minuto antes de que empezara a sentirma extremadamente incómoda. Él se movió en su sitio "¿En qué estás pensando?"

Levanté la mirada. Una vez que encontré sus ojos, fue imposible para mí formular una frase. Aparté la mirada así podría respirar otra vez y el pareció ligeramente irritado "¿Sabes que es realmente frustrante?"

Lo miré otra vez irritada "¿Sólo porque alguien no te dice lo que está pensando? Suena extraño considerando que desconoces los pensamientos de la gente todos los días. Y tú te frustras conmigo"

Me miró casi enfadado. Le devolví la mirada. Él finalmente se suavizó "Lo siento, eso fue muy rudo por mi parte" asentí perdonándolo y volví a jugar con mi servilleta otra vez. Di un suspiro "Estaba pensando en cómo siempre preguntas cosas sobre mí pero nunca tengo mis respuestas sobre _ti_"

Su mandíbula se tensó y pareció irritado otra vez. ¿Por qué era tan defensivo? Pero antes de que pudiéramos decir nada el camarero se acercó con una bandeja plateada y nos sirvio dos tazas de té Inglés y un tazón de sopa de champiñones enfrente de mí.

El camarero se fue sonriente, demasiado ocupado para decir nada. Edward se movió hacia la sopa "Come" ordenó. Decidí no discutir por nada más de momento Hoy era realmente frustrante. Comí unas cuantas cucharadas de mi sopa en silencio y tomé varios sorbos de mi té. Me miraba como si me estuviera observando. Incluso ni había tocado su té. Él era extraño con lo relacionado con la comida, concluí.

Terminé después de un rato. Él aún no había dicho nada, puse mis manos encima de mi servilleta en mi regazo. Finalmente sonrió "¿Te he dicho que te ves preciosa hoy, Bella?" dijo con sinceridad y me alegré de que el silecio se rompiera. Me sonrojé "Gracias" murmuré.

Justo en ese momento vi a nuestros padres levantarse de su mesa. Estaban sonriedo y parecían como si se lo estuvieran pasando bien.

Renee caminó hacia mí "Lo siento Bella, pero nos vamos. Hemos decidido pasar la cena juntos otra vez" Edward sonrió y me levanté de mi sitio. Me sentí nerviosa otra vez "Buen día, Edward"

Sonrió deslumbrantemente, mostrando sus dientes "Buen día Bella"

Mi madre me sacó para afuera, mis piernas no respondían por sí solas y Charlie nos seguía por atrás. Renee suspiró "Es bastante encantador" asentí calladamente. Renee me miraba emocionada, a veces ella parecía la niña y yo la madre. Se rió tontamente ligeramente "Oh Bella, necesitarás verte deslumbrante esta noche. ¡Oh no puedo esperar!"

Sonreí ligeramente. Este viaje se estaba volviendo completamente diferente a como lo habñia esperado. Era casi absurdo. Íntimamente gemí y seguí a mi madre de vuelta a nuestra habitación.

* * *

Holaa! perdonadme si he tardado más de lo normal!! pero es que ya sabeis..el veranito..la playa...los amigos..y bueno lo estaba celebrando un poco...ya el lunes recojo las notas del instituto, aver que tal jejeje

Bueno espero que os guste, la verdad...es que este cap..estuvo...genial..me gusto mucho traducirlo jejejej ya sabeis el porque jajaja muuchisimas graciass a todoss los que dejais reviewssss soiss geniales!! os kiero a todosssss!!

Espero que lo hayais disfrutadoo y si es asi...review ;) que me animaiss muuuuucho :D:D ademas si quereis saber cómo continua...cómo seguirá la cena...y la noche sola de Bella...solo teneis que darle a Go!

Besoss a todosssssssss

GO!

Yuliss


	5. Noches oscuras

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**5. Noches oscuras**

Mi madre me vistió en un muy encantador vestido para esta noche. Me dijo que cuando había estado hablando con Carlisle y Esme, habían acordado con ellos que se irían pronto para el temprano baile de negocios. Sólo éramos Edward y yo cenando esta noche. Renee me recordó que iban a estar tarde en casa esta noche y estaba preocupada de dejarme sola en nuestra suite. Le aseguré que tenía diecisiete años y estaría bien aunque pasara una noche sola.

El vestido que llevaba tenía un melocotón dibujado bajo el vestido con un velo de lentejuelas negras por encima. Era de Renee cuando tenía mi edad. Me giré sobre mí antes de que Renee me maquillara y peinara. Saqué un par de zapatos de vestido negros y nos fuimos a la otra habitación para encontrarnos con Charlie.

Algunas criadas estaban correteando limpiando mesas y sillas. Hicimos el usual camino hacia el gran comedor y descendimos las escaleras un poco más rápido de lo normal. Ya eran casi las ocho y Charlie estaba un poco ansioso. No esperamos mucho antes de que los Cullen llegaran. Parecían que andaban un poco más rápido de lo que las personas normales solían hacerlo.

Edward inmediatamente llegó a mi lado y me enganché a su brazo. El tacto de su piel fría me envió escalofríos por toda la espalda. Pero eran escalofríos de emoción. Me sonrió cuando nuestros padres empezaron a irse a otros de los salones grandes.

Edward, sin decir nada, me guió hasta una solitaria mesa al fondo de la sala. Nos sentamos y le observé cada uno de sus elegantes movimientos. Era demasiado perfecto. Me preguntaba si realmente era un _ángel_, caído del cielo para venir a mí. No había otra explicación en mi mente.

Edward me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba "Estás sensacional esta noche" cumplimentó. Nunca cesaba de piropearme por mi apariencia y me sonrojé. Sonreí divertida. Creo que disfruta viéndome sonrojar.

"¿Qué te gustaría cenar esta noche?" me preguntó. Me puse a pensar.

"No tengo mucha hambre hoy" sugerí.

Sonrió "Yo tampoco" figuró. No cambió de opinión "Deberías comer algo" di un suspiro "Está bien, pero sólo una pequeña ensalada." Asintió. Llamó al camarero y pidió dos ensaladas pequeñas y dos vasos de agua. Era simple.

Lo miré acusadoramente "¿Vas a comer por fin?" me miró inseguro por un momento antes de reírse tontamente "Comeré algo cuando deba hacerlo" suspiré. Podría coger miles de razones por las que no me gustaría, o no verlo como un completo extraño. Pero a mi corazón no le importaba. El camarero vino en unos minutos. Nos dio nuestro pedido "Disfruten la comida" y se fue.

Di varios bocados a mi ensalada y comí lentamente. Edward me observaba con interés, finalmente alcé la vista, sintiéndome incómoda otra vez "¿No vas a comer?"

Se río tontamente otra vez, y mordió algo de su ensalada. Parecía como si pudiera sonreír con la mirada, pero estaba bien sereno. Dio un trago de su vaso de agua y otro pequeño bocado de su ensalada antes de soltar el tenedor. Lo solté también.

Me miró con reproche "Bella, no puedes estar llena ya" me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente.

"Si tú estás lleno ya, ¿Por qué no puedo estarlo yo también?" le devolví. Pude haberme reído ante su expresión furiosa, pero la mantuve recta y simulé estar interesada en unas personas cerca de nosotros.

Finalmente suspiró rendido y me giré hacia él. Su mandibula estaba tensa y sus ojos eran duros por el enfado e irritación. Yo no estaba sobrecogida. Se puso de pie y a lfinal decidió comportarse amablemente otra vez. Sonriendo, y me dio su mano. Le devolví la sonrisa y le cogí sus dedos extendidos y me puso de pie con facilidad. Caminamos desde el gran comedor hasta la escalera de fuera. "Fue una cena muy rápida" dijo.

Me encogí de hombros. En realidad había perdido el apetito con él mirándome con sus ojos topacios, pero los bocados que di a mi ensaladas fueron suficiente para llenarme.

Me guió por cubierta hasta las barandillas. Se soltó de mi brazo y lo puso en la barandilla. Me indicó que hiciera lo mismo y ambos nos quedamos viendo el oscuro mar. Algunas luces atravesaban las ventanas y daban pequeños destellos en la superficie. Hacía fresco y no había pensado en traerme un abrigo. Había asumido que estaríamos todo el rato dentro. Edward me vio escalofriar y en un rápido movimiento, me puso su chaqueta en los hombros.

Alcé la mirada tímidamente y sonreí. Nos giramos y miramos al mar otra vez. Al final me harté del silencio "Siempre soñé con estar en el océano cuando era pequeña. Cuando vine a Inglaterra era demasiado pequeña para acordarme del viaje. Pero este no es como me gustaría verlo otra vez: forzada a volver a Nueva York"

Frunció el ceño al agua "Y eres infeliz" retrocedí ligeramente.

Esperé un momento antes de responder, para que mis palabras fueran verdad "Creo que lo era, o sería, pero no lo soy. Si no hubiera... Si nunca te hubiera conocido"

Al principio me pregunté si habría dicho algo mal. Sus ojos se volvieron duros y me miró directamente hacia delante. Parecía que estuviera teniendo una lucha interna. Sus puños se tensaban y destensaban cada pocos segundos. Suspiró calladamente "Bella, de todos los que podrías haber elegido ¿Cómo me elgiste a mí? ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?"

No sabía como responder. Me quedé en silencio y él me miraba, frustrado otra vez "¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó. No me encontré con su mirada.

"No lo sé" dije calladamente "Creéme cuando digo, Edward, que no creo que esta fuera mi elección. Pude haber escogido a cualquier otro pero no puedo controlar las elecciones que haga mi corazón. Te elegí porque..." me corté, no sabiendo muy bien como continuar.

Me miró. Estaba buscando en mi rostro alguna respuesta.

Edward se giró y puso sus manos en mis hombros, me giró también, así que estaba directamente mirándolo de frente. Parecía inseguro, triste, y con anhelo. me estuvo mirando por un largo momento antes de "Bella, tu dijiste que no importaba si era malo o peligroso. Pero, ¿Tendrías los mismo sentimientos si yo fuera un... monstruo?"

Pretendí no estar afectada ante sus palabras, pero sin previo aviso me encogí. Tenía el sentimiento de miedo sobre mí por primera vez. Pero superando eso había una oleada de intranquilidad. No es porque no me lo creyera, sabía que estaba siendo serio, sino porque pensara que él era un monstruo. No pude soportarlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza "Nunca me importará. Nunca pensaré de ti como un monstruo. O algo peor, sólo mejor. Tu piensas de ti eso, pero yo no creo que seas una mala persona. Lo que yo quiero saber es cómo alguien como tú ha elegido a alguien como yo."

Su expresión se suavizó "Tú obviamente no te ves muy claramente. Tú, Isabella Swan, eres la mujer más hermosa que hayan visto mis ojos"

Me sonrojaría por esos tipos de comentarios pero lo dijo con mucho significado. Sonreí y sentí mis ojos avivarse de la emoción.

Pero el momento no fue tan largo, se giró otra vez "Es tarde"dijo "Deberías volver a tu habitación ya" sentí como la decepción se apoderaba de mí.

"Estaré sola esta noche" dije como si me lo recordara a mí misma. Se giró y me sonrió otra vez.

"Nunca dije que te iba a dejar sola"

Sonreí brillantemente y enganché mi brazo en el suyo. Me guió hasta dentro hasta que llegamos a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta con la llave y entramos. Edward me seguía muy de cerca. Se giró para verlo todo y depsués se giró hacia mí "Deberías prepararte para ir a la cama"

Sentí otra elevación dentro mi estómago "¿Te irás?"

Sacudió la cabeza y me cogió las manos "Nunca"

Sonreí antes de que me llevara en la dirección de mi habitación. Vagamente me pregunté cómo sabría cual era mi habitación, pero estaba en otras cosas como para pensar en eso. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y corrí hasta el armario. Y busqué rápidamente entre todos mis camisones. Quería estar con el mejor, incluso si no iba a cenar. Adonis estaba en mi salón principal. Esto era muy estresante. Pude casi sentir la diversión de Edward a través de la puerta.

* * *

Hola!! ya estoy aqui otra vez!! sé que he tardado un poco..pero es que ahora que estoy escribiendo uno, traduciendo sola el de Welcome to drama academy, y con otro nuevo proyecto con las Vamp Girls, Teenager Vampire Hunters ( que espero que os paseis...jiji) estoy que no me da tiempo de nada...xdxd

Nos hacemos llamar así, Vamp Girls, somos 4, Mari tere Cullen, Koko7180, Samanta-m y yo, espero que os paseis y nos digais que tal va...esta noche o mañana pondremos el 1º cap, ahora mismo está colgado el prefacio. Lo podeis encontrar en la zona de vampiros, le dais a Books, al igual que twilight, y en vez de darle a twilight un poco más abajo está la categoria Vampires, pues ahi. Muchisimas graciass a todosss los que lo vais a leer yy muchas gracias a todoss los que leeis esta y me dejais reviews!! osk un monton a todas!! ¿Que haria yo sin vosotras? nada... jajaja

Recordaros también que paseis en la misma seccion a mi fic Dark Night, espero que les guste también :D

Bueno me despido, besoss a todosssssssss, y gracias a otra vez!!

GO! si quereis saber que tal pasa Bella su gran noche junto a Edward...

Yuliss


	6. Selena y Elna

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**6. Selena y Elna**

Me fui volando al armario después de echar la chaqueta de Edward en la cama. Iba a volverme loca de los nervios y empecé a hiperventilar. Tuve que parar un momento para regular mi respiración. Después de empezar a sentirme un poco más normalizada, saqué el perfecto camisón de noche. Era precioso. Renee lo consiguió en un viaje a París con Charlie hace dos años. Nunca me lo puse, no sé por qué Renee lo empaquetó.

Era largo, blanco con mangas cortas y una chaqueta casi transparente alrededor. Era abierto por debajo de las rodillas y era muy suelto y cómodo.

Me lo puse con cuidado. Corrí hacia el baño y rápidamente me cepillé los dientes antes de sentarme enfrente de mi tocador. Me deshice de mi maquillaje y me peiné.

Finalmente me levanté y caminé de vuelta a la sala principal. Estaba muy nerviosa y caminé con pasos lentos y delicados. Intenté no hacer mucho ruido, pero me oyó de todas maneras y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado. En su cara desvelaba impresión antes de que una suave sonrisa cruzara sus labios.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí rápidamente. Estaba enfrente de mí antes de que yo pudiera contar hasta dos. Me cogió las manos entre las suyas, blancas y frías. Me sonrió cálidamente "Estás preciosa" me susurró. Sonreí tímidamente. Se rió divertido y me volvió a guiar hasta mi cuarto. Apagó la luz para que sólo cruzara por la ventana la luz de la luna. Me tumbó en la cama y él lo hizo al lado mío.

Aunque sabía que nunca admitiríamos un 'Te amo' o lo que fuera, me sentía cómoda con él. Como si lo conociera de hace años. Puso su brazo alrededor mío y la depositó en mi cadera. Escondí mi cara en su hombro y respiré su esencia.

Él olía mejor que cualquier flor. Era acre y muy dulce, y empalagoso. Puso su otra mano a mi alrededor dudoso. Miró a mi rostro buscando algún signo de protesta y se relajó cuando me vio normal.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos. No estaba cansada, pero quería prolongar el momento tanto como pudiera.

Abrí mis ojos otra vez para encontrármelo mirándome. Tenía unos ojos inconmensurables y su rostro no presentaba ninguna expresión. Sonrió cuando lo miré a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban otra vez más oscuros. ¿Era yo o cada día se volvían más oscuros? Alcé la mano para tocarle el rostro pero su mano me paró. Sabía que probablemente había dolor en mi rostro porque su expresión era triste.

"Por favor Bella" susurró

"Por qué" le devolví. Mi voz era monótona de curiosidad. Respiró y me miró a la cara. Deliberó por un momento antes de decir "No quiero herirte"

"¿Cómo podrías herirme?" pregunté.

Parecía frustrado. Estaba muy confusa. Siempre parecía que quería alejarme cuando más quería yo acercarme. Pero cuando intento darle la distancia, se acercaba. Él estaba convencido, lo sabía, de que era una mala persona. Que me heriría de alguna manera incluso sabiendo que no quiere.

Bajé mi mano, intenté parecer preocupada "Quiero entender. Sé que tú también lo quieres. Pero no puedo si me alejas. No necesito ser una científica para saber que sólo estás haciendo esto para protegerme. Pero no te preocupes. Te juro que no pensaré mal de ti"

Parecía triste otra vez "Quizás" dijo. Elevó una mano y alcanzó mi cara. Se paró por un momento, como si estuviera inseguro. Me miró a la cara y no hice ningún movimiento para pararlo. Acarició con su reverso de la mano todo mi mentón y la mejilla. Era un tacto cuidadoso. Era muy suave. Me envió escalofríos por toda la columna.

Su mano estaba fría, congelada. Levanté mi mano otra vez. Al principio hizo un movimiento para pararme otra vez, pero parecía casi seguro ahora. Dejó caer su mano y yo subí mi mano hasta su rostro acariciándolo con mis dedos. Me miró cuidadosamente. Parecía que estuviera esperando algo.

Finalmente agarró mi mano cuidadosamente. Dirigió mi palma por toda su mejilla antes de traer mi muñeca hasta su nariz y respirar hondo, como si me estuviera oliendo. Tenía algún problema con algo. Sus ojos estaban con un forzado control, y sinceridad en ellos. Quería saber quién, o qué, era. Pero parecía imposible. Me hería saber que tenía más sentimientos por él y parecía ser un hombre enmascarado. No sabía nada sobre él. Nunca deseó decírmelo. Sabía que debería estar asustada, pero no lo estaba.

Dejó caer mi mano y dio otra respiración profunda. Parecía satisfecho y sonrió otra vez. Pero no me lo estaba poniendo fácil. "Dímelo" le susurré.

Frunció el ceño otra vez "Es tarde Bella. Deberías intentar dormir" dijo.

Sacudí mi cabeza "No estoy cansada" pero ese hecho pareció romperse cuando di un bostezo.

Se rió para sí y me puso más cerca. Cerré los ojos involuntariamente "No te vayas" intenté decir.

Pareció entender mis palabras incluso siendo éstas casi borrosas "Estaré tanto como pueda. Aún tienes a tus padres aquí, lo sabes." Respondió dulcemente. Era suficiente por ahora. Suspiré contentándome y me acerqué más a él. Dios, estaba helado, pero no me aparté de su lado. Me abracé a él.

En mi intentó de dormir, tarareó una suave melodía. No era nada que hubiera escuchado antes, preciosa. Pero era suficiente para enviarme al mundo de los sueños.

Me levanté la siguiente mañana con el sol brillando a través de la ventana. Estaba sola en mi cama y me senté cuidadosamente. Sabía que él se habría ido, pero tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera quedado. Suspiré y me puse de pie. Una criada pegó a mi puerta y entró "Perdone señorita, su desayuno estará listo en unos pocos minutos. ¿Le gustaría que empezara con su baño?"

"Sí" respondí amablemente con una sonrisa. Me dio una simpática sonrisa antes de dirigirse al baño.

Rápidamente me desvestí y me puse mi albornoz. Me aclaré el pelo antes de dirigirme al baño. La criada estaba añadiendo algunas sales de lavanda al agua cuando estaba entrando. Cuando empezó a dirigirse hacia fuera se paró en seco "Oh ¿Señorita Swan? Había un mensaje para usted del señorito Edward Cullen que vino esta mañana. Desea encontrarse con usted esta noche a las ocho en la cubierta principal."

Pestañeé sorprendida "Gracias. Y, antes de que se vaya, ¿por favor tiene algunas ropas mías o de mis padres lavadas?" la criada asintió amablemente y emocionada, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me deshice de mi bata y me metí dentro de la bañera. Me lavé rápidamente antes de salir. Vi que la criada ya había traído un vestido de mangas largas amarillo. Suspiré y me lo puse. No sabía que haría hoy hasta que me encontrara con Edward. Caminé hacia mi habitación. Cogí mi abrigo y me fui de la suite.

Me dirigí directamente hacia la cubierta principal. Había varios pasajeros disfrutando del sol de la mañana. Los niños de segunda y tercera clase jugaban en el centro de cubierta. Los niños de primera clase no estaban jugando con ellos. No cuando ellos están enseñados para ser excelentes y educados, como decía yo, desde que son pequeños. No se les permitirían jugar ni aunque quisieran.

Me senté en uno de los bancos y crucé las piernas. Era una fría mañana, pero me abracé al abrigo para mantenerme cálida.

Vi a los niños bailar alrededor. Las niñas eran remolcadas en una invisible melodía mientras los niños jugaban a la pelota. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro al verlos. Si alguna vez tengo niños en mi vida, así es como quiero que sean ¿No importaba lo que dijeran los demás?

Estaba ocupada observando a los niños cuando una niña de alrededor de unos ocho o nueve años corrió por mi lado con lágrimas en los ojos y parecía asustada.

"¿¡Mamá!?" la llamaba histérica. Era de tercera clase por cómo iba vestida. Nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla excepto yo. "¡Mamá!" la llamó otra vez.

Rápidamente me levanté y me fui hacia ella. Ella me vio acercarme y corrió hacia mí pidiendo ayuda. Me arrodillé enfrente de ella. Llevaba un vestido de mangas largas blanco. Pero era demasiado fino para el tiempo que hacía, necesitaba una chaqueta.

Tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Puse mis manos en sus hombros "Shh" dije "Está bien, ¿Ahora, qué ocurre?"

Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas "¡No puedo encontrar a mi m-mamá!" tartamudeó. Sonreí para asegurarla.

"Cálmate, la encontraremos ¿Vale?" dije "Ahora, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas "S-Selena Strom. Mi mamá es Elna Strom. La perdí y no la encuentro"

Me quité el abrigo y se lo puse en sus hombros. Ella se quedó embobada, no se esperaba que fuera a ser tan amable. Sonreí "Hola Selena, soy Bella Swan. Encantada de conocerte" estrechamos las manos. Estaba intentando distraerla, lo que funcionó porque arranqué una sonrisa de su rostro. Me levanté y puse mi mano en su espalda. La dirigí hacia arriba de las escaleras, hacia el comedor de la primera clase.

Ella miró alrededor con miedo e impresión. Podría decir que ella estaba incómoda estando en un lugar de tan alta categoría. Caminé hacia el camarero más cercano "¿Perdone? ¿Hay alguien por aquí cerca que se llame Elna Strom? He encontrado a su hija y ha perdido a su madre"

El camarero pareció aliviado "sí, ella está abajo con la seguridad. Enviaron antes unas pocas personas en busca de una niña llamada Selena Strom. La madre estaba al borde de las lágrimas" Señaló hacia abajo y le di las gracias.

Caminamos hacia una grande habitación al final de toda la sala. "¡Mamá!" Selena lloró. Salió volando hacia la habitación y saltó a los brazos de una mujer joven. Me di cuenta de que ambas tenían el pelo negro y el color de ojos oscuro también. La madre abrazó a su hija y dijo "¡Oh mi Selena!"

La mujer estaba llorando también. Estaba enferma de preocupación. Alzó la mirada y me vio. Corrió hacia mí y me besó las mejillas y sonrió. Estaba un poco sorprendida pero sonreí también. La mujer habló con un acento francés "¡Oh gracias por encontrar a mi Selena! ¿Cómo puedo agradecérselo?"

Sacudí la cabeza "No, no es necesario que me lo agradezca" Selena vino hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Hizo un movimiento como para quitarse el abrigo pero la paré "quédatelo" le dije con una sonrisa. La madre me miró muy agradecida. Asentí a ambas "Un placer conocerlas" La mujer sonrió en gratitud y abandoné la sala.

Me sentía bien al haber visto a ellas dos reunidas. Sonreí ante el pensamiento. Empecé a dirigirme a mi suite cuando sentí una extraña presencia. Miré atrás para encontrarme a dos hombres. Parecían ser de tercera clase. Caminaban en mi dirección y me estaban mirando.

Me giré y caminé más rápido. Volví a mirar atrás y aún me seguían. Pasé a la siguiente sección y cuando volví a mirar había otros dos hombres más. Empecé a asustarme y caminaba mucho más rápido. Caminé hacia abajo, hasta un salón y me di cuenta de que sólo había una puerta y no había señales de vida de nadie. Comencé a incrementar mi miedo.

Miré detrás de mí y los cuatro tíos estaban siguiéndome. Corrí hacia la puerta e intenté abrirla. No se abría "¡No, no, no!" murmuré para mí. Me giré y presioné mi espalda a la puerta. Los hombres iban por la mitad de la sala dirigiéndose hacia mí ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

Hola!! de verdad perdonadmeeeee, lo se, he tardado mucho, sorry!! pero es que las vacaciones...la pereza...la playa... hacen que se me olvide que tengo que traducir!!

Como siempre digo muchisimas gracias a todos los reviews!! pero parece ser que esta historia es la que menos audiencia tiene...weno...todo no se puede tener...pero a lo que voy, que espero que os haya gustado!! y que me lo digais si teneis alguna duda, o algo.

También quiero deciros que os paséis por el fic de **Saruchin2003 Si él fuera real , **está genial y es su primer fic aquí en ff,así que haganle saber lo buena que es...( aunque ella sabe que yo soy su fanNº1 xD)

Pasaros tb por la seccion de Vampires, por mi fic **Dark night**, el de las Vamp Girls, **Teenager Vampire Hunters**,y el de **Bite me** de mari tere, ahora con otro nombre...( mari aun no m lo he aprendio...xdxd) Os veo por alli! Gracias!

GoOo!

Yuliss


	7. Salvándome

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**7. Salvándome**

Los hombres avanzaron, estaban sonriendo y yo gruñí en disgusto. Se pararon unos 3 metros delante de mí "Bueno, mira aquí. ¿Qué es lo que una chica joven está haciendo aquí? Estás en la sección equivocada del barco Señorita; estás cerca de la sala de cargas"

"Lo siento" dije calladamente "Volveré a mi habitación"

El hombre que habló se rió "No, no. ¿Tú eres de primera clase no? No conseguimos a chicas así como tú muy a menudo, y de tu clase" empezaron a acercarse más y yo me presionaba más contra la puerta.

No sabía muchas técnicas de defensa. No es que muchas mujeres como yo fueran atrapadas. Pensé en correr, pero era algo difícil con los tipos delante de mí y taponando el pasillo. Pensé en gritar, pero ¿Quién me escucharía pidiendo ayuda? Me empezó a entrar el pánico y empecé a actuar más valiente de lo que me sentía. Los miré "No me toquéis" advertí.

Se rieron otra vez y se sentaron inmóviles. Uno de ellos se fue acercando más hasta que estaba a centímetros de mi cara. Me acobardé ante su gran estatura "¿O qué?" preguntó.

Levantó su mano para pegarme y mis rodillas se me doblaron. Me hundí en mis rodillas y me protegí la cara con los brazos. Esperé unos minutos antes de escuchar un grito y unos cuantos gruñidos de dolor. Cerré con más fuerza los ojos y me pegué más al rincón.

Después de unos pocos segundos, no escuché nada. No pasos retrocediendo ni pasos adelantados. Sentí una suave mano en mi hombro y alcé la cabeza.

Edward estaba arrodillado enfrente de mí, con expresión preocupada. ¡Estaba muy feliz de volverlo a ver! Aún estaba agitada por el momento y el miedo cuando me arrojé a sus brazos. Cerré los ojos y escondí mi cabeza en su hombro. Al principio estaba congelado del shock, pero lentamente puso sus brazos alrededor mío y me acercó más a él. Me acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarme cuando yo sollozaba en su hombro. Me susurró condolencias y palabras tranquilizadoras mientras me ponía en su regazo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve sentada ahí, pero no sentí ninguna clase de movimiento. Edward salvó mi vida y yo le estaría eternamente agradecida. Después de un momento, Edward me agarró por los hombros y me separó. Me miró muy de cerca a los ojos "¿Estás bien?" Entrecerré los ojos y asentí. Mi respiración estaba alborotada.

De repente se puso de pie y me cogía en brazos. Caminó hacia el pasillo y yo volví a esconder mi cara en su hombro. Los cuatro hombres estaban tirados en el suelo. Si estaban muertos o sólo inconscientes, no lo sabía. Pero cerré los ojos hasta que estuvimos fuera de visión.

Edward caminaba muy rápido. Unos segundos después, nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación donde Elna y Selena se reunieron. Ellas ya se habían ido pero algunos policías aún estaban allí. Ellos miraron hacia donde Edward me traía en brazos.

"Llama a un doctor" chilló uno.

Edward sacudió su cabeza "Creo que sólo está en shock"

"Estoy bien" susurré mientras me sentaba en una silla acolchonada. Uno de los policías le dio a Edward en el hombro y fue conducido hasta el hall, como si supiera qué es lo que quería el hombre. Después de que él se fuera, una muchacha joven con un uniforme de enfermera se arrodilló ante mí "¿Está bien, Señorita? ¿No está herida?" sacudí mi cabeza.

Cogió mi muñeca para comprobar mi pulso y sostuvo el estetoscopio contra mi pecho, escuchó unos segundos antes de relajarse. Me sonrió y se fue.

Vi a Edward hablando con dos de los policías fuera de la habitación muy calladamente. Uno de ellos se movió hacia otro grupo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la escena del accidente.

Cerré los ojos e intenté regular mi respiración otra vez cuando una puerta fue abierta y Charlie y Renee corrieron hacia dentro. Renee estaba inmediatamente arrodillada ante mí "Oh Bella" dijo y me abrazó.

Le devolví el abrazo y me susurró en el oído "Me alegro mucho de que estés segura" me aparté.

"Estoy bien" dije en una voz fuerte. Charlie estaba hablando con el hombre que Edward estaba hablando antes. Pude ver que el hombre estaba informando a Charlie de todo lo ocurrido. Me miraba constantemente preocupado y asombrado. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba en la puerta otra vez.

Parecía molesto e irritado. Se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz y sus ojos estaban negros. Daba casi miedo. Renee se fue a donde estaba Charlie para enterarse de lo ocurrido y me quedé sola.

Edward se acercó a mí lentamente, aún pareciendo enfadado, y preguntó calladamente "¿Estás bien?" me levanté y asentí.

"Gracias" dije "Por salvarme, otra vez" se relajó un poco, pero aún parecía furioso. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. No sabía qué más decir.

Pero Edward rompió el silencio primero "Tengo que irme. Aún quiero verte esta noche, Bella. Hay algo que necesito que sepas."

Levanté la cabeza en sorpresa "¿El qué?" pregunté. Él simplemente asintió como despido y se fue de la habitación. Me quedé mirándolo, sorprendida. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y Renee estaba ahí. Habló rápidamente "Volvamos ya a la habitación Bella" asentí y la seguí hasta la otra puerta. Miré una vez más por donde Edward había desaparecido y seguí a mis padres hasta el hall.

Un policía nos escoltó hasta nuestra habitación. Una vez que ya estaba dentro de mi suite, una criada me sirvió una taza de té caliente. Le sonreí como modo de gracias y me correspondió la sonrisa, lastimosamente. Di un sorbo de mi taza, estaba enfadada por el momento, y confusa.

Sinceramente me sentía como si me pegaba alguien. Sabía que ahora no estaría sola en cualquier parte de este barco. Sabía que después de este incidente, la seguridad del barco aumentaría, pero a mí eso no me hacía sentir más segura.

Me bebí silenciosamente mi té. Renee estaba hablando con otra de las criadas y Charlie estaba sentado enfrente de mí "¿Bella?" preguntó "¿Estás bien?" asentí silenciosamente. Dio un suspiro "¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Ir a un lugar de esos sola?"

Miré abajo a mi taza vacía "No sabía que podía ser atacada, Charlie. Nadie podía saberlo. Sólo estaba intentando encontrar el camino de regreso desde la oficina de seguridad"

Suspiró otra vez exasperado "No, no podías haberlo sabido. El policía dijo que esos hombres no estaban en la lista de pasajeros. No eran trabajadores tampoco. Se colaron en el barco, pero al menos tú estás segura"

No contesté cuando miraba a mi taza. Me sentía como si tuviera cinco años otra vez, siendo regañada por escaparme. Lo que más me intrigaba era Edward. ¿Cómo había sabido dónde estaba y que necesitaba ayuda? Dijo que necesitaba decirme algo esta noche. Parecía enfadado en la otra habitación.

Me sentía atrapada en este barco. No había lugar donde a yo pudiera correr. Me sentía muy estresada y caminé hacia mi habitación "Me voy a ir e intentar relajarme" dije sin mirar atrás.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto detrás de mí y me senté en la cama. Miré a la pequeña ventana. Estaba empezando a oscurecer. Me preguntaba si tendría que pedir permiso para salir a mis padres. Necesitaba ver a Edward otra vez. Lo necesitaba. Cerré los ojos en intenté imaginarme de vuelta a Inglaterra. Pero no podía. Sólo podía imaginarme el Titanic, las estrellas, Edward. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararme otra vez. Iba a ser una noche no muy placentera para mí.

* * *

hola!! pues ya estoy aqui de nuevo! que sé que os deje un poco con la intriga...pero bueno...aquí está la conti jejejeje espero que os haya gustado!! ya pasé los 100 reviews!! y todo gracias a vosotross!! muchisimas gracias!!

Sigo recordando que paseis por la zona Vampires, espero veros allí!! graciass por pasaross!

Un besitooooooooooo!!

GoOo!

Yuliss


	8. Verdad: la virtud

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**8. Verdad: la virtud**

Miré al reloj, eran las seis y media. Debía haberme quedado dormida mientras me tumbé en la cama. Bostecé y me estiré un momento. Me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro fuera y me puse de pie. Rápidamente me peiné y me puse el abrigo. Silenciosamente abrí la puerta de mi habitación. La habitación principal estaba vacía por lo tanto sabía que mis padres se habían acostado ya.

Abrí la puerta de la suite tan sólo unos centímetros, me deslicé por la apertura y la cerré detrás de mí. Las luces del pasillo estaban aún puestas, no era muy tarde por lo que algunas personas estarían probablemente en el salón.

Me apreté más el abrigo y anduve pasillo abajo. Pero para mi vergüenza, cuando iba a mitad de pasillo cuando me tropecé con mis propios pies. Me abracé a mi misma de modo que no me diera en la cara al caer, pero sí me hice daños en los brazos. Me levanté murmurando cosas bajo mi respiración y seguí caminando pasillo abajo.

Estuve en la cubierta principal en solo cinco minutos, caminé por allí y me entraron escalofríos por el frío. El cielo estaba nublado y no había ninguna estrella. Estaba todo oscuro excepto por unas cuantas luces del pasillo.

Caminé y miré por los alrededores. No había nadie allí. Alcé las cejas en confusión y miré más "¿Edward?" llamé.

"¿Si?" una suave y aterciopelada voz dijo detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y me llevé las manos al corazón "¡Dios! ¡Me asustaste!"

Se rió "Por favor, perdóname Bella" dijo divertido. Suspiré y asentí "Te perdono" Él sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Puse las manos en su pecho asegurándome de que aún quedaba algo de distancia entre nosotros.

Le devolví la sonrisa antes de que frunciera el ceño. Sabía que iba a empezar, que era lo que yo quería. Tragué saliva, nerviosa, y levanté una mano. Dulcemente recorrí su mejilla con mis dedos. Él cerró los ojos y parecía no estar respirando, pero lo vi involuntariamente inclinarse ante mi tacto. Aparté la mano y él abrió los ojos.

Yo estaba completamente seria ahora "¿Ahora me dirás?"

Suspiró y miró abajo; ¿derrotado? ¿Realmente iba a decirme lo que tanto ha estado guardando como un secreto? Sostuve la respiración en anticipación. Edward me guió con una mano en mi cintura hacia un banco en la oscuridad. Me sentó en su regazo después de haberse sentado él. Su piel estaba helada, pero me pegué más a él. Sus dedos acariciaron mi pelo y yo dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Bella" empezó. Sonaba cuidadoso. Parecía como si estuviera sopesando todas las opciones, mi reacción, lo que decir y todo al mismo tiempo. Su expresión era pensativa y ligeramente frustrada. Esperé paciente. "Lo que yo soy es… complicado"

"¿_Qué_ es lo que eres?" le interrogué. Frunció el ceño y se quedó como esperando que me fuera y saliera corriendo en cualquier momento, pero me quedé allí "Te prometo que estaré callada" le ofrecí cuando vi que no continuaba. Gruñó como si no diera crédito a lo que oía, pero continuó de todas formas.

"Bella, lo que yo soy es complicado, como he dicho. Mi familia no es… normal. No somos como los demás" Miró hacia otro lado muy pensativo y yo me acerqué más. Yo distraídamente comencé a jugar con uno de los botones de su camisa y estudié su rostro.

Él suspiró "No hay forma de acercarse a ello con cuidado. Pero no sé cómo decirlo sin que pienses que estoy loco. Pero…" inspiró hondo "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar sobre _vampiros_, Bella?" preguntó. Parecía ser más confidencial una vez dijo mi nombre.

Me encogí de hombros ligeramente, intentando mantener la compostura "Renee solía contarme historias cuando era pequeña. De miedo principalmente. Pero sólo son-"

"No eran ficción, Bella" dijo bruscamente. Mantuve mi boca cerrada, haciendo un sonido 'clink'. Miré a su rostro. ¿Estaba bromeando? No, estaba meramente serio. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos estaban en extremo desesperados "¿Qu-qué?" pregunté.

Respiró una vez más y dulcemente puso una de mis manos en su mejilla. Me miraba profundamente a los ojos mientras la ponía. Habló lentamente "Bella, mírame. Sólo toca mi cara y dime: ¿Piensas en mí como algo más?" Cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su mano, dejando la mía en su rostro. Estaba helada un momento antes de que cuidadosamente empezara a mover mi mano a lo largo de su cara marmórea. Aún estaba muy fría. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, su esencia era deliciosa, su piel muy dura. Recorrí con mi mano su mandíbula.

Me di cuenta con miedo que él no quitó separó sus cejas, como si estuviera llorando, y se volvió a inclinar hacia mi tacto. Puse mi otra mano en su otra mejilla "Edward" susurré "Mírame" Él lentamente abrió los ojos, que no estaban vidriosos. Sentí lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Si no viera esa mirada de sus ojos podría pensar que estaba bromeando. No, él estaba serio. Y lo encontré verdaderamente cuando lo miré a los ojos. Le creí.

"¿Estás diciendo la verdad, verdad?" le pregunté, conteniendo un sollozo. Asintió lentamente y cogió mi mano con las dos suyas como gesto tranquilizador. Aparté la mirada de sus ojos deslumbrantes, no queriendo ser distraída. Cuando toda la fuerza de la verdad me golpeó, fuertemente, dejé salir un sollozo "Oh Dios mío" susurré.

Puso sus ambas manos en mi rostro para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos. Cerré los ojos, sosteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer con gran esfuerzo, y quité las manos de su rostro. "Bella, por favor, mírame" dijo ahogado. Abrí mis ojos y algunas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

Tenía tanta emoción en los ojos que lo único que hizo fue que soltara pequeño sollozo. Tragó saliva "Bella, por favor, no te dañaré. Nunca podría hacerte daño. No quiero que estés asustada, no tienes por qué estarlo"

Respiré profundamente para serenar mi voz "Sé que no lo harás. Te lo dije, sé que no eres malo. No importa lo que seas"

Parpadeó en completa sorpresa, sus ojos volvieran a ser como antes y yo esperé a que me cayeran lágrimas, pero no lo hicieron. Él dulcemente besó mi cabeza antes de apoyar su frente contra la mía. Cerré los ojos y aspiré su dulce y helado aliento. Cogí una escalofriante respiración "¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"

Él miró directamente a mis ojos "Porque te amo"

Me quedé en shock. Él midió mi expresión cuidadosamente cuando le volví a mirar a los ojos. Y yo sabía que lo amaba profundamente y sinceramente. Sollocé otra vez, esta vez de felicidad "Yo también te amo, Edward Cullen" Y en un instante nuestros labios estaban juntos. Ahogué un grito otra vez, esta vez en su boca. Él aún tenía mi cabeza entre sus manos y las mías se movían hasta sus hombros.

Podía saborear su respiración que me estaba mareando. Él era perfecto. Él era mi amor. Oh Dios, y ¡un _vampiro_! Me encontré moviendo mis labios contra los de él mientras nuestros cuerpos se moldeaban el uno con el otro. Podía haber pasado una eternidad, o quizás solo unos pocos segundos. Pero fue demasiado pronto cuando rompió el beso y se separó.

Me miró con no otra cosa que pura felicidad y pude sentir que yo tenía exactamente la misma expresión. Él beso mi cabeza otra vez y pasó sus brazos por mis hombros. Me puso más cerca de él y yo descansé mi cabeza en su pecho. Cerré mis ojos contenta cuando él ligeramente pasó sus nudillos por mi mejilla. Yo sonreí y él presionó su rostro contra mi pelo en respuesta.

Yo sabía que tendría muchas preguntas para él, pero podrían esperar. Por ahora. Este momento era sólo nuestro, juntos.

Después de un momento lo sentí separarse y cogerme en brazos con ninguna dificultad. Lo miré "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Se rió "Llevarte de vuelta a la cama, amor. Es tarde" bostecé de repente, "¿Es tarde?" murmuré

Se rió para sí "Cierra los ojos" susurró. Hice lo que me dijo. No tenía miedo. En ese exacto momento sentí el viento en mi pelo, pero los movimientos de Edward eran tan regulares que podría haber estado andando. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, estábamos en mi suite. Miré alrededor sin ningún alivio.

Se rió ante mi expresión y me tapó con las sábanas de mi cama a su lado. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho otra vez. "Duerme, Bella" pidió.

"Como si pudiera dormir estando tú aquí" murmuré. Él se rió otra vez y me calmó haciendo círculos en la espalda. Cerré los ojos contenta otra vez. Me di cuenta de que poco a poco estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Pero lo último que escuché fue un suave tarareo de la más hermosa melodía que había escuchado nunca antes de que la oscuridad se diera paso en mí.

* * *

Holaa!! ya estoy aquí otra vez!! este cap era mucho más bonito..je je je jajajajaj espero que os haya gustado!!

Gracias a los que dejaron reviewss!! hay que mandar másss, que me desilusiono muy rápido...esta historia es la que menos audiencia tiene de las que tng en esta sección...pero bueno...no todas van a ser iguales...

Espero recibir vuestros reviews!! que sino me planteare el como sigue...y os prometo que a partir de ahora...vienen las partes romanticas...jajajaja ya sabeis..no reviews...no proximo cap...( si chantaje lo sé..pero es que es mi pago...) xDxD

Un beso a todosssssssssssss!! no leemoss!!

GoOo!

Yuliss


	9. Vampiros

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**9. Vampiros**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Parpadeé un par de veces para que todo el sopor se fuera de ellos. Me giré en la cama y di un grito ahogado. El rostro de Edward, sus perfectos rasgos, estaban muy cerca. Estaba sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Respiré su dulce aliento y me acurruqué más cerca de él. Besó mi cabeza y susurró un "Te amo" en mi oído.

Lo miré un momento antes de decir "Sabes que tengo un montón de preguntas" Él asintió. Su sonrisa decreció un poco pero no era tan reservado como antes. En mi fuero interno dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio al saber que ya no iban a haber más secretos.

"Todo lo que quieras, amor" contestó suavemente. Yo sonreí y desvié la mirada de sus ojos tímidamente. Él se rió para sí y me puso más cerca.

No iba a dejar de lado mis pensamientos por mucho que me deslumbrara. Inspiré hondo "Primero de todo, ¿Cómo te... bueno, convertiste en eso?" frunció el ceño pero yo estaba empeñada en ser persistente con cada una de mis preguntas.

"Fui encontrado por mi padre, Carlisle. Me estaba muriendo y él me cambió." era corto. Aparentemente él no quería esta vida antes de que fuera _cambiado_. Lo miré a los ojos para que continuara. Podría decir que él estaba esperando que caería en cualquier momento porque se frustró. Suspiró "Carlisle no me encontró hace mucho tiempo. Nosotros encontramos a Esme hace unos pocos años"

Asentí "Pero, ¿Cómo te conviertes en un, bueno, vampiro?" pregunté.

"Mordemos. Los vampiros tenemos un veneno, créelo o no, y si ese veneno tiene la oportunidad de recorrer tu cuerpo hace que te conviertas en uno de nosotros"

Decidí instalarme. Estaba muy curiosa sobre todo lo que me decía. Lo que me dijera sólo hacía que tuviera más preguntas que hacer, pero estaba ansiosa de preguntar otras cosas también. "Entonces ¿Por qué te ves tan...?"

Se rió otra vez "¿Perfecto?" preguntó. Asentí lentamente, avergonzada. Lo pensó un momento antes de contestar "Soy el perfecto depredador ¿No? Tenemos una fuerza inimaginable, una velocidad increíble e inmortalidad "

"¿Inmortalidad?" repetí. Él asintió. Aparté la mirada nerviosa. Entendía más, ahora, por qué era tan increíblemente perfecto. Yo soy como un pez siendo atraído como cebo por un anzuelo. De esa manera, todo tenía sentido. Pero tenía otra pregunta navegando por mi mente. "Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que _comes?_" pregunté dudosa.

Él se rió suavemente "No te preocupes, pequeña humana, no como humanos. Mi familia y yo nos alimentamos de animales." alcé mis cejas confundida. "Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos, vegetarianos. Es una especie de chiste privado. Pero no te preocupes, tienen que pasar unas semanas al menos para que nos alimentemos. No estás en peligro." dijo cuidadosamente.

"Lo sé" dije "Pero hay muchas otras cosas que no sé. ¿Te quemas a la luz del sol?"

Se rió "No"

"¿Duermes en un ataúd?"

"Mito"

Lo miré, incrédula. Frunció el ceño ahora "No duermo" Mis ojos se abrieron. Él observó mi rostro con ansiedad. Probablemente estaba esperando que saliera corriendo y gritando con todo lo que sabía. Le pregunté silenciosamente "¿No duermes? Bueno ¿Qué pasa con el sol?" se encogió de hombros antes de responder "No me hace daño. Pero hay una razón por la que no podemos exponernos a él."

Levanté mi mano "Espera, entonces ¿Por qué te he visto yo por las mañanas? El sol estaba. Todos los días tú caminabas como cualquier otra persona"

Él sonrió "Si no has estado prestando demasiada atención, Bella, estos últimos días el cielo estaba nublado. No había luz del sol directa, así que podía caminar sin ningún problema" bajé la mirada, avergonzada otra vez."Bueno, no dijiste que tenía que ser luz directa" murmuré.

Recorrió con su dedo mi pelo, se tensó por un momento "Tengo que irme"

Levanté la mirada horrorizada "¡No!" prácticamente grité.

Él sonrió "Tu criada vendrá para levantarte en unos pocos minutos. Y dudo que ella no vea algo anormal si estás compartiendo tu cama con un completo extraño. Me reuniré contigo en la escalera principal después de que hayas comido" besó mi cabeza y luego se fue. Miré alrededor, aterrada, bueno, esto explica a lo que se quería referir con una super velocidad. ¿Cómo supo que la criada iba a venir?

Me senté en la cama antes de que tocaran a la puerta. La diminuta criada entró "¿Señorita Swan? ¿Desea que le prepare su baño ya?" me sonrojé y asentí, sin poder formular ninguna palabra aún. Parecía confusa por mi reacción pero se dirigió al baño. Rápidamente me desvestí y me fui al armario. Me di prisa en entrar al baño y la bañera estaba llena.

La criada añadió incienso al agua y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Me di prisa con el baño. No quería perder tiempo. Rápidamente me bañé y me vestí con un vestido primaveral azul que aún no había tenido oportunidad de llevar.

Caminé ansiosa hasta la sala principal donde Renee y Charlie estaban empezando el desayuno. Me senté y comí unas pocas tostadas sin hablar. Renee me miró curiosa "¿A qué tanta prisa, Bella?"

Me encogí de hombros "He quedado con alguien en la escalera principal"

"¿Es Edward Cullen?" preguntó Charlie. Me sonrojé y mis padres se dieron una mirada pícara. Me levanté y corrí a la puerta "No tardaré" dije cuando estaba saliendo, así no les di oportunidad de que me contestaran. Caminé por los pasillos, tropezando aquí y allí, hasta que llegué a las escaleras.

Miré alrededor por un segundo "¿Edward?" lo llamé, insegura. Luego sentí un par de brazos rodearme por la cintura desde atrás. Edward me puso más cerca de él y yo me volteé para ponerme de cara. "¿Si, amor?" preguntó inocentemente. Sonreí y me puse de puntillas para darle un rápido beso. No me importó lo que pensaran las otras parejas que nos pasaban y miraban con desaprobación.

No pude contener un escalofrío. Edward se agachó y besó el hueco que había bajo mi oreja. Tuve otro escalofrío otra vez. Pero esta vez de excitación y placer cuando sentí sus labios rozando mi piel. Jadeé para mantener mi mente con coherencia, pero encontraba difícil incluso mantenerme en pie.

Finalmente se separó y sonrió brillantemente "Tengo una pregunta" dije.

Se rió "Lo pensaba"

Me mordí el labio "¿Cómo supiste que mi criada iba a entrar a mi habitación?"

Él asintió "Bella, con el hecho de que no soy humano, tengo un don" asentí para dejar que continuara "Bueno, yo puedo leer mentes. No es que pueda evitarlo, está en… todas partes" di un grito ahogado. No me tomó mucho tiempo en hundirme. Escondí mi cara en su pecho, avergonzada. ¿Había estado él leyendo mis pensamientos todo el tiempo?

Bajó la mirada, parecía en shock. "¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó ansioso.

"Esto es demasiado embarazoso" murmuré "¿Has estado leyendo mis pensamientos todo este tiempo? ¿Y cómo puedes _hacer _eso?" se rió.

"No, Bella" dijo "Puedo leer la mente de todo el mundo. Pero por una extraña razón, no puedo leer, o escuchar, la tuya. No sé por qué. Y a lo de cómo lo hago: algunos de nosotros tienes distintos dones cuando somos transformados. Es difícil de explicar" su mandíbula se tensó. Estaba intentando que entendiera, pero era difícil para mí.

Di un suspiro de alivio "¿Y no sabes por qué no puedes leer mi mente?" pregunté, incrédula. Indicó con su cabeza no y puse las cejas juntas, confundida. Abrí mi boca para bombardearlo con más preguntas, pero puso un dedo en mis labios "No más preguntas por ahora. ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?" bajé los hombros en aceptación y él pasó un brazo por mi cintura.

Dulcemente me llevó afuera. Cuando estábamos andando me di cuenta de que habíamos olvidado mi abrigo. Me escalofrié del frío y al segundo siguiente tenía una chaqueta en los hombros. Bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de que era la de Edward. Sonreí. "Gracias"

Asintió sonriendo y me trajo a su abrazo mientras andábamos. Lo miré pícaramente. "¿Podemos poner a tu don a prueba? ¿Y así puedo ver cómo funciona?" se encogió de hombros divertido y mis ojos se fueron a cubierta. Señalé a una pequeña niña que estaba jugando con sus muñecas en un banco "¿Qué está pensando?" pregunté suavemente.

Nos paramos y se quedó de pie como si escuchara. Finalmente se rió "Está pensando en lo emocionadas que están ella y su muñeca de por fin reencontrarse con su padre en Nueva York. Él se fue un mes antes para encontrar una casa para ellas."

Asentí "¿Y ellos?" señalé a la pareja más cercana que estaba sentada en unos bancos con un bebé en brazos.

Edward escuchó otra vez "El hombre está pensando cómo de feliz es al tener un bonito niño. La mujer está pensando en que no podría ser más feliz en su vida. Y, por supuesto, el bebé no tiene pensamientos coherentes. Está observando su alrededor." Comenzamos a andar otra vez y yo me fijé en los rostros de esa gente. Por la expresión que tenían parecía que las descripciones de Edward concordaban.

Edward bajó la vista y estudió mi rostro una vez que esa gente ya no estaba a la vista "¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué estás pensando?"

Me encogí de hombros y miré al suelo "Solamente estoy intentando creer que todo eso es realmente verdad. Desde la primera vez que me salvaste para que no cayera por la barandilla, siempre pensé que me despertaría y averiguaría que todo había sido un sueño. Pero no lo era. Y no sabía realmente si realmente te merecía" terminé tristemente.

Edward se paró otra vez y se puso de frente a mí "Isabella Swan, no quiero volver a escuchar que vuelves a pensar eso. No te ves claramente. Eres una chica joven y bonita que tiene muchas cosas interesantes que decir. Te amo por ser Bella, no nadie más"

Sonreí y el sonrió. Se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un suave, delicado y cariñoso beso en los labios.

* * *

Holaaaa, ya estoy de vuelta! la verdad debo decir que el chantaje funcionó jajajaja creo que lo utilizare más a menudo jajajaj.

Bueno, espero ante todo, que os haya gustado el capi, ya nos vamos acercando a las parte preciosisimas asíque esperar un poquito solo y llegareis!

Muchisimas gracias a todos esos que me dejais reviews! sois la fuente de ganas de seguir traduciendo, de que pensemos que no lo hacemos para nda, que hay gente a la que le gusta y lo lee, y así tiene que seguir! así que, (ya vuelvo a utilizar el chantaje otra vez), como no me mandeis esos animos y esas ganas... a lo mejor os quedais con las ganas de saber como sigue... yo no aseguro nada...en vuestras manos está...

Ahora sí, agradecer a todas las chicas de la Mansion Cullen, que las quiro muuucho, a las Vamp Girls, que ahora mismo están por ahi perdidas...:( os hecho de menoss nenass!! y por supuesto a todas las que seguiís el fic. :D

Un besooo a todassssssssssssssssssss

GoOo!

Yuliss


	10. Ningún otro lugar en el que estar

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**10. Ningún otro lugar en el que estar**

Volé rápidamente hacia el armario cuando Edward esperaba pacientemente en la otra habitación. Creo que mis padres se habían ido para comer ya, yo iba un poco tarde. Miré alrededor y finalmente me decidí por no ir extravagante. Saqué un vestido verde de mangas largas. Me lo puse y cepillé mi pelo dejándolo suelto.

Salí del dormitorio y Edward estaba de pie enfrente de la chimenea esperándome. Se giró. El amor y el afecto que destilaban de sus ojos eran inconmensurables y no pude apartar la mirada. Estaba en frente de mí al segundo siguiente. Rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y yo rodeé con los míos su cuello. Él sonrió "Estás preciosa, amor"

Sonreí y me guió afuera de la puerta. Se quedó en silencio cuando caminábamos a través de los pasillos hacia la escalera principal. Finalmente sonrió nerviosamente "¿Preparada para conocer a mis padres, otra vez?"

Parpadeé sorprendida "Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Se encogió de hombros un poco confundido y dijo "Sabiendo ahora lo que somos, ¿No estás al menos un poco asustada?"

Pensé en eso. Sabía que las reacciones de otras personas serían tener miedo. Yo no sentía nada de eso. Siempre me sentía segura cuando estaba cerca de Edward "No estoy asustada" dije. Me estudió por un momento antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Edward unió su brazo al mío dulcemente y me guió hacia la gran escalera. Intenté concentrarme en mi respiración todo el trayecto. Edward se rió para sí mismo cuando la alcanzamos. "Pensé que no estabas asustada" dijo.

Le gruñí "No estoy asustada. Sólo nerviosa" dije silenciosamente. Se giró hacia mí con una expresión enigmática. Alcé la vista y suspiré "Tengo miedo de que a ellos no… les guste"

Se rió oscuramente "Así que no estás asustada por el hecho de que vas a conocer a un par de vampiros, ¿sino de que no les gustes? Bella, eso es absurdo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, ya los he conocido. Pero aparte de eso, sí, eso es por lo que tengo miedo" respondí.

Caminamos por los grandes peldaños. Pensé que mi estómago se encogía cuando vi quienes esperaban abajo. Respiré hondo y miré a mis pies cuando Carlisle y Esme caminaban hacia nosotros. Edward me dio un apretón tranquilizador en mi brazo. Alcé la mirada cuando se estaban acercando y yo sonreí tímidamente "¡Bella!" Esme puso sus brazos a mi alrededor riendo. Estaba un poco más que sorprendida, pero feliz y bastante aliviada al mismo.

Reí tontamente un poco y Esme se separó "Qué agradable verte de nuevo" dijo. Carlisle estrechó mi mano con una sonrisa "No alegramos de volver a verte, Bella" dijo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le sonreí en respuesta.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura. Levanté la vista hacia él con una gran sonrisa. Él me sonrió con otra gran sonrisa que decía 'Ves, no había nada por lo que preocuparse'. En ese momento me perdí en sus ojos. Sin dejar de mirarme me guió hacia adelante. Yo ni siquiera me molesté en apartar la mirada para ver a dónde íbamos. Estaba contenta con sólo mirar a esos ojos topacios. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero él rompió el encuentro, probablemente dándose cuenta de que yo nunca apartaría la mirada si él la sostenía. Miré hacia delante y estábamos en la cubierta principal en la barandilla. Me di cuenta que aún estaba nublado, la luna y las estrellas no se veían. Esta tenía que ser la tercera noche sin nada brillando a través de esas oscuras nubes.

Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en el banco más cercano, conversando silenciosamente. Me incliné hacia Edward "¿De qué están hablando?" pregunté curiosa.

Se rió, como si me hubiera perdido algún chiste. Me empujó hacia la barandilla. El agua estaba oscura bajo nosotros y relativamente calmada. Puse las manos en ella y me incliné para ver el lateral del barco. Sentí un par de pétreos y fríos brazos rodear fuertemente mi cintura "¿Recuerdas el primer día que nos conocimos? No quisiera volver a salvarte de otra caída" dijo con una sonrisa en su voz.

Me reí silenciosamente "Sí, eso sería malo. Considerando cómo de fría debe estar el agua"

Se encogió de hombros "El agua no me molestaría" dijo "Aunque no creo que un baño helado sea parte de tu interés."

Me reí oscuramente y me volví a inclinar hacia él. Él rodeó aún más mi cintura y me acercó más. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, con una sonrisa en la cara. Él nos mecía y yo suspiraba contenta. Mis ojos se abrieron otra vez y miré atrás de nosotros "¿A dónde fueron tus padres?" pregunté.

Se rió "Pensaron que queríamos estar un tiempo solos"

Él continuó meciéndonos y yo no hice otra cosa que derretirme en sus brazos "No respondiste a mi pregunta" dije después de unos pocos minutos.

"¿Hmm?" preguntó como si no hubiera estado prestando atención.

"Te pregunté lo que habían estado pensando antes" me reí. Él escondió su rostro en mi pelo y lo sentí sonreír. Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza "Estaban hablando de lo hermosa que eres; y de que nunca habían conocido a nadie que pudiera hacerme sonreír de forma tan brillante. Nunca me habían visto tan feliz y se estaban preguntando lo que esta maravillosa chica pudo haberme hecho para hacerme tener los pies en la cabeza"

Bajé la mirada cuando me sentí ruborizar. Se inclinó y me besó la mejilla "Disfruto bastante viéndote sonrojar. Debería hacerlo más a menudo" dijo

Me reí "Si yo fuera tú no lo haría; ya me ruborizo bastante. Si haces que me lo haga más, me volveré permanentemente roja" Él sonrió y volvió a esconder su rostro en mi pelo.

Miré al agua. Chocaba suavemente contra el lateral del barco y volví a cerrar mis ojos. No podía pensar en ningún otro lugar en el que estar. En los brazos del hombre, o vampiro, que amaba. Puse mis brazos por encima de los suyos alrededor de mi cintura y me acerqué más a él. Besó mi frente. Giré mi cabeza y besé su cuello. Se quedó quieto ligeramente y yo sonreí. Me gustaba eso de que yo pudiera tener algún efecto en él también.

Besé su cuello otra vez y deslicé mis manos suavemente hacia sus antebrazos "Bella" dijo en una voz ronca. Sonreí "¿Sí?"

Quitó sus brazos de mí así que los míos se quedaron en mi cintura y tuvo que sostenerme suavemente las muñecas. Se inclinó hacia mi oído "Deberías comportarte Bella. Subestimas mi control y eres un poco muy deseable para tu propio bien" sonreí "Quizás me guste así" susurré seductora.

Soltó mis muñecas al tiempo que sus manos bajaban por la cintura y me hacía círculos en los muslos. Mi respiración inmediatamente se tornó entrecortada y agitada. Se rió silenciosamente "Dos pueden jugar a este juego, Isabella. Y podría hacerlo todas las noches" su aterciopelada voz susurró. Su aliento frío tocó mi oreja "Parece que tengo el mismo efecto en ti también"

Sus manos se movieron ligeramente hacia arriba de mi vestido y mis manos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura. Estaba sin saber qué decir y enteramente seducida. Sentía su aliento en mi cuello antes de inclinarse y recorrer con sus labios mi cuello tres veces. Trajo una mano y me apartó la manga del vestido, revelando mi hombro desnudo. Lo besó dulcemente mientras sus manos se movían placenteramente masajeando mis delgados brazos.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Un gemido escapó de mis labios y él paró. Se rió por lo bajo cuando volvió a poner la manga en mi hombro. Di un pequeño gemido en decepción.

No paró de acariciar mis brazos. Trajo su otra mano y suavemente la llevó hasta mis hombros y presionó sus pulgares en mi espalda, haciendo suaves círculos. Sonreí para mí misma, su tacto era completamente divino. No era mejor que la divinidad.

Masajeó mi espalda de arriba abajo unos pocos minutos sin dejar ningún centímetro sin tocar bajo su tacto frío. Movió sus dedos para hacer círculos en mi cuero cabelludo. Otro gemido escapó de mis labios "Esto es divino" dije. Besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello y volvió a poner sus manos sobre mi cintura "No juegas limpio" dije sin respiración. Él rió.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí. Tampoco miré ni al agua ni a los ojos de Edward. Él siempre nos mecía. Besaba mi cabeza o me susurraba condolencias al oído. A cada palabra enviaría escalofríos por mi columna.

El momento parecía como si durara para siempre, pero no era así. Edward finalmente se inclinó hacia mi oído "Es tarde. Deberías probablemente estar yéndote a la cama" gruñí en protesta, pero de un rápido movimiento estaba acunada en sus brazos "Cierra los ojos" susurró. Reí y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran.

No sentí ningún movimiento. Todo lo que sentí fue el viento golpeándome en el rostro. Débilmente escuchaba los sonidos de las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Abrí mis ojos cuando el viento cesó y estábamos de vuelta en mi habitación. Jadeé olvidándome de la velocidad vampírica que tenía mientras saboreaba la sensación de tener su brazos a mi alrededor. Edward dulcemente me tumbó en la cama. No me importó que no me hubiera cambiado al camisón de noche. Sólo quería relajarme en mi cama, con mi amor a mi lado.

Edward me tapó con las mantas y se tumbó detrás de mí. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo "Duerme, mi único amor" susurró cariñosamente en mi oído "Duerme y ten dulces sueños. Tú eres la única que ha tocado mi corazón. Te pertenece a ti. Duerme ahora, mi Bella"

Y caí dormida. Y tuve felices sueños, porque Edward estaba en todos y cada uno de ellos.

(N/A: Ella no sabía que esta sería la última noche que dormiría en esa cama)

* * *

Holaaaaaa mis lectoras preferidas! que tal? espero que bien, aquí traigo el siguiente cap, espero que os guuuste mucho jaja la verdad es que es bastante romantico... bueno para eso estais vosotras...para mandarme un review y decirme lo que os parece...y lo que no os parece...xD ( espero que sean más de lo primero... xD)

Bueno...debo decir una noticia...como ya sabíais yo me iba a ir a **USA.** Pues chicas...**me voy este viernes..el dia 5**. Así que estare hasta **octubre** sin subir **nada. **Espero que de verdad sean pacientes. y me dejen tener mis vacaciones...sniff sniff...yo volveré con el ingles ya mecanizao en la cabeza y vendre conmuuchas ganas de traducir...así que yo creo que merece la pena la espera no? espero que asi sea... no podre subir nada de ningún fic..hasta que vuelva...sólo son 3 semanas.. podreis aguantar no?? xD xD

Buenoo pues era para eso..para avisaros de que no me vereis en un tiempo...no es que me escape ni os deje así por la buenas ni me pase nada malo...es que estoy en Chicago!! y muy feliz de la vida... jajajajaj

Graciass a todos esos reviews...ahora sí...si no hay review...puede que dentro de tres semanas...no actualice... vosotros vereis...( chantajee chantaje...:P) jaja es broma...buenoo eso que muchisimass gracias de verdad!

Un besitooooooooooooooooo

Nos vemos prontoo!!

Yuliss


	11. Escapándose

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**11. Escapándose**

Me levanté de una muy buena noche de sueño. Bostecé y me desperecé. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que el movimiento debería haberme hecho caer al suelo. Me giré y me encontré con un par de deslumbrantes ojos topacios. Me abracé más a su pecho y Edward rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura.

"Buenos días" dijo. Cerré mis ojos otra vez y sonreí contra su cuello. Él pasó sus dedos por mi pelo y susurró 'Te amo' en mi oreja. Levanté la cabeza y me perdí en sus perfectos ojos. Sonrió con su encantadora sonrisa "Necesito un minuto humano" dije. Estaba segura de que parecía un tren en ruinas.

Edward asintió y se sentó. Me senté con él e hice el ademán de levantarme de la cama cuando él me paró "Sólo si puedo elegirte lo que llevarás puesto" dijo. Podría decir por sus ojos divertidos que no iba a disfrutar lo que sea que hubiera planeado. Lo miré sospechosamente y eso sólo hizo que se riera.

"Prometo que no será nada demasiado horrible" dijo, con su mano en el corazón. Suspiré cuando él puso toda la fuerza de sus ojos en mí "Bien" dije. Sonrió y me besó en la mejilla antes de que se apresurara hacia mi armario. Me reí ante su obvia ansia y caminé hacia el baño.

Me di un rápido baño y me cepillé los dientes. Salí en albornoz de baño para averiguar la tortura que Edward me hubiera planeado. Se sentó en la cama con una inocente sonrisa que me hizo reírme para mí misma. Caminé hacia él y me incliné para besarlo. Me devolvió el beso pasionalmente antes de separarnos. Gemí en desaprobación y me hizo un gesto hacia el vestido que había tendido a su lado en la cama. Era un vestido de algodón rosa. De mangas cortas y bastante refinado. Era extravagante, sí, pero muy simple. Me recordó a algo que un pasajero de segunda o tercera clase llevaría.

Lo levanté y admiré por un momento. Era encantador, no era como los vestidos que siempre llevaba Edwardians. Me quedaba perfectamente. Miré a Edward con las cejas arqueadas cómicamente, mi pelo mojado y alborotado por los hombros.

Él lo encontró gracioso y se rió. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios y me reí con él. Cuando recuperé el aliento pregunté "¿Y para qué podría ser esto?"

Sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y se la devolví "Oh. Sólo pensé que podríamos pasar el día sin tener que actuar correctamente delante de todo el mundo" dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Yo aún sonreía y sabía que había más, pero no lo pregunté por ahora. Lo miré con su traje formal "¿Y qué llevarás tú?" pregunté. Inmediatamente, sostenía un par de pantalones, una camisa blanca, y un frac negro. Miré la ropa y sinceramente no podía verlo llevando algo así. Me reí ligeramente ante el pensamiento. Me hizo un gesto hacia el baño otra vez, donde rápidamente me vestí. Me cepillé el pelo y lo ricé un poco. Cuando salí, Edward estaba llevando su 'disfraz'. Incluso con ropas informales, aún parecía un Dios.

Sus brazos estuvieron a mi alrededor en una fracción de segundo. Le sonreí y él suavemente besó mis labios "Wow, te ves preciosa" susurró. Me reí "Y tú estás guapísimo"

Se empezó a reír antes de que de repente se quedara muy quieto y permaneciera completamente tranquilo. Lo miré inquisitivamente; me miró como si estuviera escuchando algo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, alguien pegó a la puerta "oh no" respiré. Había olvidado a mis padres y estaban ahora seguros de haber escuchado nuestras risas y charlas. Había estado tan distraída que lo borré de mi mente.

Era demasiado tarde para que Edward se escondiera, nos habían pillado "Idiota" Edward se gruñó a sí mismo antes de que la puerta se empezara a abrir. Dejó caer sus brazos y puso una buena distancia entre nosotros antes de que Reneé se apresurara a entrar a la habitación. Se paró repentinamente cuando vio a Edward a mi lado. Parecía mortificada.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y miré a mis pies. Reneé se giró hacia mí con un rasgo entre mudo e intranquilo en su rostro. "Bella" dijo. La miré y ella se cruzó de brazos. Para mi completa vergüenza, Charlie apareció en la puerta detrás de ella, con una expresión furiosa. Miró a Edward y dijo en la más calmada voz que pudo usar "Señor Cullen, creo que debería excusarse de esta suite ahora"

Edward me miró con una larga expresión de disculpa antes de que saliera silenciosamente de la habitación. Charlie lo siguió y Reneé cerró las puertas detrás de ellos. Me senté en la cama antes de que se girara hacia mí "¡Bella, en qué estabas pensando!" explotó. Su cara estaba roja. Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos que estaban en mi regazo y no dije nada.

Reneé caminó y se paró enfrente de mí "Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, joven dama" alcé la vista y ella empezó otra vez "Bella, ¡Sinceramente no puedo creerte! Oh Dios, ¿Hicisteis Edward y tú algo? ¿Sabes qué ocurriría si esto sale a la luz? La reputación de la familia se iría al garete. ¡Y mira lo que estás llevando! ¡Eso no es apropiado para una dama!"

El enfado se apoderó de mi estómago y salté "¡Edward y yo no hemos hecho nada, madre! ¿Cómo puedes insinuar algo como eso? Y no me importa si alguien se entera, no me importa."

Reneé se cruzó de brazos "No parecía como nada. ¡No puedo creer que era mi propia hija! ¡si acabas de conocer a ese hombre! Esperaba algo mejor de él también, pero ¿Y qué pasa con tu virginidad? ¿Estabas planeando perderla con alguien que no conoces, y antes del matrimonio?"

"¡No, madre!" lloré. No sabía qué más decir.

Mi madre respiró profundamente y se silenció. Después de unos pocos minutos, finalmente dijo "Lo siento Bella, pero si Edward va a amenazar algo como tu virginidad y reputación, no puedes verlo"

Mi boca se ensanchó "¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Nada está en juego, Reneé! Nunca intentamos nada. ¡Y estás equivocada! Le conozco, él confía en mí y yo confío en él."

"Lo bastante para darle lo que sea que te pida" dijo picajosa.

La miré incrédula. No podía hacer eso. Tragué saliva difícilmente, luchando contras las lágrimas, antes de que caminara hacia la ventana, pasando a mi madre y me quedé allí. Me negaba a mirarla. Reneé suspiró violentamente detrás de mí antes de escuchar pasos para salir de la habitación y el cerrar de la puerta. Retrocedí cuando escuché el clic del pestillo al otro lado de la puerta.

Finalmente romí a llorar en la ventana. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero después de que no tuviera más lágrimas que echar, miré al reloj. Leí la una de la tarde y sequé mis ojos. Me pregunté cuanto quedaba de mi coraje y corrí hacia mi armario. Cogí un bolso grande y empecé a meter mis ropas. Cogí un camisón, dos chales, un vestido largo y mis cosas de aseo.

Corrí hacia mi tocador y cogí mis peines junto con algunas horquillas para el peli. Cogí un par de viejos zapatos y corrí hacia la puerta. Miré a través de la cerradura. No había criadas y ningún signo de mis padres. Debían haber salido a almorzar, conmigo aún encerrada en la habitación. Me cogí el pelo y saqué una horquilla. La enderecé y la arrastré a la cerradura. Jugueteé con ella unos pocos segundos antes de escuchar un clic y la puerta se abriera. Salí de la habitación y fui a la caja fuerte familiar. Entré los números y la abrí. Cogí unos pocos rollos de dinero y alcancé a coger una caja negra. Era la herencia de la familia. Había pasado de madre a hija durante cuatro generaciones. Abrí la caja y saqué un precioso collar. Era un gran diamante azul, delineado por más diamantes en forma de cadena, y todo en conjunto en forma de corazón.

Lo miré por unos cuantos segundos. Era definitivamente la más preciada cosa que mi familia poseía. Mi abuela lo había llamado 'El corazón de la mar'. Recorrí con mis dedos el diamante antes de meterlo en mi bolsillo. Cerré la caja fuerte y volví a cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Fui hacia la entrada de la suite y abrí apresuradamente la puerta. Cuando recorría los pasillos a un paso rápido, me di cuenta de que esto era extremadamente estúpido. Estaba huyendo de mi familia y de la única vida que conocía. Esto era un barco. No me podría esconder para siempre. Y Edward claramente no lo aprobaría. Pero no me importaba; no quería quedarme si eso significaba no poder estar con él. Así que fui por un diferente pasillo en caso de que mis padres estuvieran de su camino de regreso. Fui hacia la cubierta superior y salí al aire libre.

Me giré con los talones y corrí. No me importaba quién me viera. Me di cuenta de que todo pasajero de primera clase que pasaba me dedicaba sucias miradas. Sin mi ropa formal, no me reconocían. Me tomaron por alguien de clase baja. Eso me hizo reír y seguí corriendo. Corrí hasta que mis piernas se sentían como de plomo. Me paré; jadeando y pidiendo aire. Alcé la vista y me di cuenta de que estaba en la popa del barco.

Tragué saliva y miré detrás de mí, nadie estaba ahí. Caminé hacia delante hasta que estaba al borde de la barandilla. Miré abajo y observé el agua moverse por las aspas. Me incline hacia delante y por un terrorífico minuto, me di cuenta de cómo era de miserable mi vida. No conocía a nadie, ni libertad, antes de Edward. Era una esclava de la alta sociedad. Y también pensé en escapar. Podría ser pillada si me quedaba en el barco, pero había otras formas.

Sin pensar, me subí a la barandilla e incliné mi cintura por encima de ella. Sentí mi cuerpo empezar a resbalarse hacia la barra. Unos pocos centímetros más y caería por el filo. El miedo flotaba por mis venas ante el pensamiento de mi propia muerte y me sacudí, pero no cambié mi posición.

Dejé salir un escalofriante sollozo y unas pocas lágrimas se resbalaban por mi mejilla. Me incliné un poco más inconscientemente, distraída, y mis manos se resbalaron.

Antes de que pudiera pararme, me caí. Chillé y puse mis manos en frente de mis ojos antes de sentir dos pétreos brazos rodear mi cintura. Me trajeron de vuelta violentamente y fui devuelta a la cubierta. Estaba temblando violentamente y alcé la mirada para ver la mortificada expresión de Edward mirándome. Empecé a sollozar y lo rodeé con mis brazos, llorando en su camisa.

Él puso sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor y me mecía "Shhh, está bien Bella. Estoy aquí, shh, está bien. Estás a salvo ahora, mi amor" susurraba una y otra vez. Después de un rato los temblores cesaron y empecé a respirar normalmente otra vez. Edward cogió mi cara con ambas manos "¿Por qué Bella? ¡Por qué harías algo así!" dijo enfadadamente. Me mordí el labio. Estudió mi cara antes de que su expresión se suavizara, sus ojos estaban heridos "¿Estabas intentando suicidarte?" preguntó con calma.

"¡No!" chillé. Me miró a los ojos y asintió, aliviado. Después de un ratito me calmé lo suficiente para decir frases completas "Necesito irme de aquí"

Él asintió y me empujó. Cogió mi bolsa y escurrió su brazo or mi cintura y me guió. Después de caminar un poco, me preguntó en un tono cómodo "Sé por qué querías irte Bella, pero no estoy seguro de que sea la mejor decisión"

Sacudí mi cabeza "No me importa. Quiero estar contigo" escondí su rostro en mi pelo y respiré profundamente.

"Bueno, entonces" dijo "Podemos discutirlo luego; ¿Qué tal si nos despejamos? ¿Cómo ves que vayamos a una fiesta?" cuando él dijo fiesta, imágenes de gente correcta en maravillosos conjuntos, caminando y teniendo aburridas conversaciones llenaron mi cabeza, e hice una mueca. Se rió silenciosamente antes de decir "No, Bella. ¿Por qué crees que te he vestido así? No, la tercera clase va a tener una fiesta y pensé que podríamos ir"

"¿tercera clase?" pregunté.

Él asintió y pensé por un minuto. Estaba curiosa por ver cómo sería. Nunca había estado en una fiesta sin todos los modales y ropas extravagantes. Finalmente alcé la vista y asentí con una ligera sonrisa en mi cara. Sonrió ampliamente.

Cogió mi mano y empezó a guiarme hacia las escaleras más cercanas. Me di cuenta de que después de unas pocas plantas, escuché música. Era rápida y feliz y había sonidos de baile y cante. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando se alzó el volumen. Edward paró en una planta y corrimos pasillo abajo riéndonos. Pasamos unas cuantas puertas y entramos en una gran sala. Había una pequeña banda tocando y gente bailando en la pista. Había mesas por todas partes con gente hablando y bebiendo grandes vasos de cerveza. Había una mesa más cerca en la que diferentes hombres estaban echando pulsos.

Me reí y Edward me llevó hasta la pista de baile. Mis ojos se abrieron más "¡No, Edward, no!" chillé por encima de la música "¿Por qué no?" se rió. Miré abajo tímidamente "No sé bailar. ¡No puedo incluso con los bailes lentos!" grité.

Se rió y me empujó con irrefutable fuerza hacia el centro de la pista. Nadie miró, parecíamos como ellos. Edward tiró mi bolso a la mesa más cercana y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"No te preocupes" dijo "Todo está en el que te guíe. Pero necesitamos estar más cerca" puso una mano en mi pequeña espalda y me pegó más a él. Mi pecho y mi estómago presionaban contra los suyos y me ruboricé. Cogió mi otra mano y empezamos a saltar al ritmo de la música. Seguí sus pasos "¡No sé los pasos!" dije. Él sonrió "Sólo mueve los pies y no pienses" dijo.

Después de unos pocos turnos de cambios de música, Edward y yo estábamos girando y bailando. Esto era definitivamente más divertido y fácil que los bailes lentos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Estaba riendo y relajada a su lado. Después de que la canción terminara y otra empezara, os salimos de la pista. Yo estaba riendo como loca.

Caminamos hacia la mesa más cercana donde Edward saludó a unos cuantos hombres y le ofrecieron rápidamente dos vasos de cerveza, los cogió y los iba a poner apartados cuando yo le paré "¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" pregunté.

Él sonrió "Yo no puedo beber, y dudo que tu debas" le saqué la lengua y cogí uno de los dos vasos. Lo traje a mis labios y di un largo sorbo. Cuando terminé, el vaso estaba medio vacío. Subí la mirada y Edward estaba mirándome con los ojos como platos "¿Qué?" pregunté "¿Crees que una chica de primera clase no sabe beber?" me reí de su expresión y cogí algo de comida para mi estómago vacío.

Después de unas pocas más de horas conversando con diferentes pasajeros y bailando algo más, Edward cogió mi bolso y me guió hacia las escaleras "¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté.

Me sonrió por encima del hombro "El sol se va a poner, y creo que podríamos ir a ver la puesta de sol"

Sonreí, enseñando mis dientes. Me quité los zapatos y los puse en el bolso. Él aún tenía mi mano y corrimos hacia cubierta. No había nadie; estaban todos en la cena ahora mismo. Edward tenía que ir a la velocidad humana para que pudiera seguirlo, pero aún así se reía conmigo. Frenamos hasta andar cuando estábamos cerca de la proa. Edward se giró hacia mí y cogió mis dos manos y me guió hacia delante. La escena en el horizonte me cortó la respiración.

* * *

Holaa chicassssss otra vez!! sientooo muchisimo la demora! de verdad que lo siento! es que ahora ya no es el curso del año pasao... ya toy en 2º de bachiller...y pfffff requiere mas tiempo... pero bueno..mas vale tarde que nunca no??

Esperoo que disfruteis este cap...pero os aseguro que los dos que vienen ahora...os van a alucinar...jajajajaj son los mas bonitos...e id preparando esa canción que os dije que os bajárais...la de la BSO...porque para el siguiente cap...se utiliza... jajajaja echadle imaginacion muchachas!!

Buenoooo, gracias por todos los reviews!! sois genialess!! y m alegro de que os gusten tanto mis fics! sois lo mejorr!!

Un besito mu grande a todas mis niñas de la mansion...mami Ruby...tita Gis, hermanitaaa Mari-cullen, madrina Rizy, madrina 2 Leia Fenix...y tooodas os kieroo!!

Y un beso a tdasss las que me leeis por supuesto!

Go!

Yuliss


	12. Crepúsculo

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**12. Crepúsculo**

El horizonte era lo más bonito que había visto nunca. Era de un precioso tono rosa y naranja que se fundía en un rojo brillante. Las nubes moradas estaban pintadas a través del cielo como si el cielo en sí fuera de tela. No había palabras para describirlo.

Liberé la mano de Edward y di unos poco pasos hacia delante. Mi respiración se volvió en pequeñas inspiraciones de aire. Miré detrás de mí y jadeé. ¡Edward estaba brillando! Me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo había visto en la luz del sol. Me maravillé ante su vista. Realmente brillaba, como si millones de pequeños diamantes estuvieran incrustados en su piel. Se parecía más un Dios que nunca. Era absolutamente deslumbrante.

Ahí fue cuando realmente me fijé en su rostro. La belleza que destilaba no era debida a su torcida sonrisa que habría puesto en él. Su expresión era insegura, triste… y asustada. Pero sus ojos me mostraban una brillante finalidad. Miré a su rostro por un inconmensurable momento antes de volver a caminar hacia él lentamente. Él no se movió y me observaba cuidadosamente.

Cuando lo alcancé, cogí su mano y lo guié hacia delante, más a la luz del sol. Parecía incrédulo por un momento antes de caminar conmigo. Paramos después de unos pocos pasos y enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él me rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente y me atrajo hacia él. Sonreí en su pecho y el escondió su rostro en mi pelo.

"Gracias" susurró.

Alcé la mirada "¿Por qué?"

Sonrió abiertamente "Por amarme. Y dejarme amarte" una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla cuando él se inclinó hacia delante y dulcemente me dio un beso en la frente. Sonrió antes de que sus ojos se emocionaran "¿Puedo enseñarte algo?" preguntó silenciosamente. Asentí.

**(Para aquellas que optaron por incluir la BSO como efecto especial…. Ahora sería el momento de que pongáis la música. La ideal sería la de Rose. xD)**

Caminó hacia delante hasta que estuvo en la barandilla. Me miró con una sonrisa "Dame tu mano" susurró. Agarré su mano que me daba y caminé hacia él. Me sonrió "Ahora cierra los ojos" dudé por un momento, pero el dulcemente me presionó "Vamos"

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos. Lo sentí coger mis manos y ponerlas en la barandilla. Sonreí para mí misma y se rió detrás de mí "sube" dijo. Respiré y me subí a la barandilla "Espera, espera" me advirtió y tuve que agarrarme fuerte a la barra. Sus manos estaban en mi pequeña espalda preparadas para ayudarme a subirme a la baranda. Lo sentí detrás de mí "Mantén los ojos cerrados" dijo "No los estoy abriendo" reí.

Agarró mis muñecas suavemente y susurró en mi oído "¿Confías en mí?"

Sonreí "Confío en ti"

Puso mis manos a los lados cuidadosamente. Yo estaba dudando pero lo dejé manejar mis brazos. Sentí el viento remover mi pelo y mi vestido sacudiéndose detrás de mí. Edward dejó ir mis muñecas y puse sus manos en mi cintura para mantenerme sujeta. "Vale" susurró "abre los ojos"

Mis ojos se abrieron y de repente di un grito ahogado. No había nada en frente de nosotros excepto el rojo océano. Era maravilloso. Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos y una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro. Oh Dios, era precioso. "¡Estoy volando! ¡Edward, estoy volando!" jadeé. Sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. No podía apartar mis ojos del agua. Nunca había visto algo como esto en toda mi vida.

Edward enredó sus dedos con los míos. Empezó a tararear una preciosa melodía en mi oreja. La reconocí de cuando se quedó conmigo la primera vez. Giré mi cabeza ligeramente "¿Qué es eso?" pregunté "¿La canción?"

Sonrió y besó mi cuello "La escribí para ti" dijo cariñosamente. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí brillantemente. Él me estaba mirando con todo el amor del mundo. Era perfecto, y era mío. Edward era mío, y lo amaba. Unió nuestras manos y lentamente las bajó. Las descansó en mi estómago, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

Giré mi cabeza y lo miré enteramente a los ojos. Había muchísimo amor y devoción escondidos en su misteriosa profundidad. Sabía que el mismo amor destilaba de mis ojos. Lentamente se inclinó hacia delante y acortó la distancia. Nos unimos en el más beso pasional que nos habíamos dado nunca, era perfecto. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y mis labios se movían con los suyos. No quería que este momento terminara nunca. Lo amaba.

* * *

Holaaa!!!! si..lo se...muy corto...yo me he quedado igual....pero bueno..por eso actualizo tan seguido de Welcome... espero que me perdoneis jajaja pero bueno..os voy a filtrar informacion.... el cap siguiente no, el otro..es el lemon! jejeje chicas chicas...listas para ese cap?..pues esperad un pokito mas...solo un poko mas..ya casi estamos! xdxdxd

Graciass a todoss los reviews!!!!!!!! seguid asi..que aunque no lo creais..me da mucha felicidad ver mi correo lleno de reviews...jajajaj ademas..podria chantajearos con no seguir.... asín que...ya sabeis... o review...o no hay caps..... jummm jjajaja es broma...aunque siempre sirve....:P

Hermanitaaa **Mari-cullen**!!!! este cap... va para ti! anda ehhh..n diras k no t kiero ehhh :P:P un besoo mu grande wapaaaaaaa

Un besoooo

Go!

Yuliss


	13. El dibujo

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**13. El dibujo**

Entramos a la suite de Edward. Miré a todas las preciosas paredes pintadas de color azul. El color crema se veía en los muebles y en las pinturas que tenía colgadas en las paredes. Me adentré mientras Edward cerraba la puerta. Estudié las pinturas, "Picasso", reconocí. Edward vino hacia mí y me cogió la mano "¿Conoces sus pinturas?" sonó impresionado.

Asentí "Me encantan. El estilo diferente que usa al pintar, es como estar en un sueño o algo así" asintió. Me alejé y empecé a deambular por la habitación. Estudié todo con lo que me cruzaba. "¿Cuándo volverán tus padres?" pregunté.

Sonrió "No volverán. Esta es mi propia suite. No la comparto con Carlisle y Esme. Su suite está al cruzar el pasillo." Giré mi cabeza antes de que él pudiera ver mi cara. Me ruborizó el mero pensamiento de estar a solas con Edward, sin ninguna preocupación de que nos pillen, por una noche entera. Me fui hacia una pequeña mesa que tenía en el centro de la habitación. Un pequeño cuaderno descansaba sobre la mesa; arqueé mis cejas, curiosa.

Edward había ido a colgar los abrigos en el perchero y rápidamente cogí la carpeta, la abrí y jadeé. Había dibujos y bocetos. Los miré sobrecogida cuando los fui pasando. Eran dibujos de la vida normal, algunos catalogados y otros no. Había una mujer dándole el pecho a su hijo. Otro mostraba a un hombre sosteniendo a su hija en la barandilla del barco. Pasé a la siguiente página y me ruboricé de nuevo. Había dibujos de mujeres desnudas en diferentes poses.

Me mordía el labio cuando pasaba los nuevos dibujos. De repente sentí una presencia detrás de mí y cerré la carpeta rápidamente, y me giré. Edward estaba de pie detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados y sus cejas alzadas. Me sonrojé furiosamente. Él sonrió y caminó hacia mí.

Le di la carpeta "Son muy buenos" dije conteniendo una risa. Sus entrecerrados ojos miraron el cuaderno. Los ojeó por un momento antes de volverse a mí "Los viste ¿verdad?" preguntó despreocupadamente. Asentí un poco culpable y se rió. Abrió la carpeta de nuevo y fue pasando las páginas. Di la vuelta y miré por encima de su hombro.

Estaba mirando a diferentes imágenes "¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres?" pregunté. Mi pregunta salió con nada más que curiosidad. Sonrió "Estas son de Paris; sólo modelos" Podría decir que si fuera humano, estaría ruborizado.

"¿París? ¿Así se ganaban la vida?" pregunté. Él asintió. Admiré los grandes detalles de los bocetos. Un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza y me sonrojé. Él se dio cuenta y me miró de reojo "¿Debería apartarlos?" preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia los dibujos. Bajé la mirada y me miró confuso.

Comencé a alejarme, pero él cogió mi mano. Me giré para mirarlo y él me estudió el rostro, buscó la respuesta o lo que estuviera pasando por mi mente. Finalmente cerró la carpeta y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor antes de que pudiera incluso volver a inspirar. Me miró a los ojos seriamente. "¿he herido tus sentimientos?" preguntó. Bueno, para una mujer normal supongo que ver unos dibujos así podría herirlos o ponerla celosa. Pero yo lo veía simplemente como arte. Pero por eso no era por lo que estaba sonrojada.

"No" dije sinceramente, me mordí el labio y se rió. "Puedes decírmelo"

Suspiré "¿Crees que podrías dibujarme?" pregunté silenciosamente.

Arqueó una ceja y me miró incrédulo. Me sonrojé otra vez y se rió. Levanté la mirada con un gruñido, si se lo había dicho al menos podría ser un poco serio. Me sonrió, "si quieres" susurró. Me besó suavemente por unos momentos.

Sonreí y caminé hacia mi bolso. Edward caminó hacia una pequeña mesa y abrió el cajón. Sacó una cartera y la abrió en la mesa. Estaba llena de diferentes herramientas de dibujo, cuchillos y carbón.

Abrí mi bolso y saqué la bata que había traído. Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé en el perchero. Me puse el bolso en un hombro y cuando fui a salir, me acordé de algo. Alcancé el abrigo y cogí el collar. Lo descansé en mi mano y caminé hacia Edward que estaba esperándome en la mesa. Alcé la mano y le enseñé el collar; sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Levantó la mirada por un momento para ver si quería que lo cogiera o dejarlo ver. Delicadamente lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo admiró "wow, es bonito ¿Qué es, un zafiro?"

Yo lo miré también "Un diamante, y uno muy raro" él aún estaba examinándolo y yo me mordí el labio "Edward, quiero que me dibujes igual que a una de tus chicas francesas. Llevando esto"

Asintió mientras seguía admirando el diamante "Bien" dijo silenciosamente.

Aclaré la garganta "Llevando _sólo_ esto"

Eso llamó su atención y se giró para mirarme a los ojos. Pareció ligeramente asustado y me pregunté si había hecho mal al preguntarle. Finalmente respondió "¿Estás segura?" preguntó seriamente. Asentí con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Él dio un suspiró y asintió de nuevo "Vale" dijo "Puedes usar mi habitación si quieres"

Asentí y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio. Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Solté mi bolso y saqué el peine, y rápidamente lo pasé varias veces por mi pelo. Inspiré agitadamente antes de que me desvistiera.

Me puse la bata. Era transparente con lazos negros. Mis pechos y la zona entre las piernas estaban ocultos tras las flores que estaban cosidas en la bata. La cintura estaba atada con un cinturón blanco con unas flores rosas. Caía ligeramente sobre mis muslos. Me miré al espejo durante unos minutos. Estaba muy nerviosa, y sinceramente, estuve pensando en acobardarme. Finalmente cogí el collar y lo puse alrededor de mi cuello.

**(N/T: La autora no pone nada, pero ahora pegaría según mi punto de vista, otra vez la BSO. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!)**

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Caminé lentamente hacia la puerta y giré el pomo con manos agitadas. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a Edward. Estaba ocupado afilando un pequeño lápiz de carbón. Su cabeza se levantó para mirarme ante el sonido de la puerta. Escuché su respiración cuando cuidadosamente me acercaba.

Me sentía un poco más confidente ahora. Sonreí un poquito. Él me devolvió la sonrisa torcidamente. No la sonrisa que me encantaba, sino una nerviosa. Me pregunté si me sentiría yo tan valiente como él. Sonreí un poco más "Lo último que quiero, es otro dibujo de mí pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana. ¿Confío en que he puesto mi fe en un buen artista?" me sonrió.

Le sonreí "Espero obtener lo que quiero" di un paso atrás y desaté el cinturón que estaba alrededor de mi cintura. Dudosa me quité la bata y lo dejé caer al suelo alrededor de mis pies. Edward se movió nerviosamente e incómodo en su silla. Cuando me quité la bata, todo lo que hizo fue mirarme por unos momentos. De repente me preocupé ¿No le atraía mi apariencia?

Me mordí el labio. Edward finalmente respiró hondo y señaló al pequeño sofá que había arreglado "Vale" dijo nerviosamente "Tiéndete en la cama, digo, en el sofá"

Tragué saliva mientras me acercaba al sofá. Me tumbé lentamente y recosté mi cabeza contra los cojines. El diamante era muy pesado y parecía que me agachaba. Estaba frío apoyado contra mi pecho. Puse mis brazos en distintas posiciones "Dime cuándo-"

"Espera" me cortó "Pon tu brazo como lo tenías antes, por encima de tu cabeza" hice lo que me dijo y me mordí el labio por millonésima vez. Me estudió por un momento. "vale, pon tu otra mano debajo de tu cara" levanté la mano y la puse donde me dijo.

"Ahora" me dijo "baja la cabeza" la bajé y suspiró satisfecho "Bien, pon tus ojos en mí. Mantenlos en mí, e intenta no moverte" sonreí un poquito.

Edward dio otra profunda respiración antes de volver a estudiarme otra vez y comenzó a dibujar. Lo observé atentamente a su mano mientras él hacía movimientos sobre el papel. Estaba muy concentrado y me miraba cada pocos segundos "Qué serio" puse una mueca, intentando imitar su voz. Me sonrió por un momento antes de seguir dibujando.

Pasó un rato que en que sólo lo miraba dibujar. Él siempre me miraba para ver la posición de mis brazos o mirar mi cara. Pero después de un rato empezó a mirar y bajar por mi cuerpo y sabía que estaba empezando a dibujar mis pechos por la manera en que no me miraba demasiado tiempo. Me reí divertida "No es muy difícil de creer que se está sonrojando, señor Gran Artista" dije. Me gruñó y sonreí. "No puedo imaginarme al señor Monet sonrojándose"

Me volvió a gruñir ligeramente "Él pintaba paisajes. Estate quieta"

"Lo siento" dije respirando hondo para volver a quedarme quieta "No te rías" me recordó.

Continuó dibujándome y me concentré en sus ojos topacios. La confianza en mí misma volvió y volví a respirar normalmente otra vez. Mi corazón se ralentizó. Después de un rato, volvió a respirar profundamente, pareciendo contento. Me sonrió "Vale, ya te puedes mover"

Le devolví la sonrisa, un poco avergonzada y rápidamente cogí mi bata para cubrirme. Edward dio los últimos retoques al dibujo cuando caminé hacia él. Finalmente lo fechó '14 de abril, 1912' con las señas de EC. Cerró la carpeta y me la dio "Gracias" dije.

Me sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí. Me besó con exagerada pasión. Intenté apartar la carpeta, pero me sostuvo contra sí rechazando dejar que el beso terminara. Me reí contra sus labios.

* * *

Holaaa chicassssss!!!! uy uy...que romantico, verdad?? jejejeje el siguientee el lemon!!! jejejejejeej ¿impacientes? jajajajaaj creo que si verdad' jaajaja

Bueno bueno.....que mas decir...solo..graciass por todos los reviewss!!! ya hemos pasado los 200!!! jejejej

Y en especialll, quisiera dedicar este capitulo a todas las chicas de la mansión y que han podido ver ya la peli...suertuuudass!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un besitoooooooo os kiero!

Un besoooo

Yuliss


	14. Cargamento pesado

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**14. Cargamento pesado**

Rápidamente volví a la habitación de Edward. Felizmente cepillé mi pelo y me puse una ligera capa de maquillaje. Me quité el camisón y lo devolví a mi bolso. Saqué uno de esos vestidos poco elaborados que tenía. Tenía el cuello en V con un corpiño de color crema. La falda era de un rosa pálido. El vestido abrazaba mi cintura con un cinturón rosa que se ataba a la espalda.

Me lo puse y finalmente me quité el terrorífico collar. No podía creer lo pesado que era. Mi cuello ya estaba dolorido, y había estado tumbada la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo agarré con mi mano y me puse los zapatos. Eran unas bailarinas, cómodas y fáciles de poner. Sonreí y salí de la habitación. Edward me estaba esperando fuera, como siempre hacía. Una vez que él me vio, estuve en sus brazos antes de que incluso pudiera parpadear "Hola, amor. Te ves genial" comentó. Me sonrojé "No es mucho. Pero supongo que sí"

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó amorosamente en los labios. En medio de nuestro beso, escuché un golpe en la puerta. Edward se separó de mí con un ligero gruñido de irritación que me hizo sonreír divertida.

Una pequeña voz sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta "Perdone, señor Cullen. Pero me han enviado aquí el señor y la señora Swan. Dicen que su hija ha desaparecido y me han informado de que mire aquí"

Al instante me tensé y alcé la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos como platos de Edward. Presionó un dedo contra sus labios en señal de que me mantuviera callada. Cogió mi mano y me empujó hacia la habitación contigua. Escuché la puerta principal empezar a abrirse y rápidamente salimos. Nos apresuramos para llegar a la siguiente puerta. Una vez que estuvimos seguros en el pasillo, nos miramos el uno al otro y rompimos en pequeñas risas tontas.

De repente escuché la puerta abrirse detrás de nosotros y miré por encima de mi hombro, Edward hizo lo mismo. Un hombre con un pálido pelo rubio y ojos azules salió de la puerta **(N/A: Wow, me pregunto quién será)**. Me mordí el labio para aguantar la risa y Edward me empujó un poco más rápido intentando que pasáramos desapercibidos. Después de unos pocos segundos, miré detrás de mí otra vez. El hombre estaba siguiéndonos. Nos habían pillado "¡Corre!" me reí.

Edward cogió mi mano otra vez y me empujó pasillo abajo. Había gente por todas partes, así que corrimos a la velocidad humana. Me estaba riendo histéricamente cuando oí que el hombre nos estaba dando caza. Finalmente llegamos a los ascensores. El único ascensor de nuestra planta estaba empezando a cerrar las puertas "¡Espere, espere!" chillamos. Edward y yo nos metimos dentro y cerramos las puertas metálicas.

"¡Vamos, abajo!" chillé al hombre con la palanca. El ascensor empezó a moverse y elevé la vista. El hombre se había quedado en las puertas de metal frustrado. Sonreí y le hice un corte de manga. Edward empezó a reírse a mi lado "¡Adiós!" le dije.

Llegamos a la última planta y los dos salimos fuera del ascensor. Edward me empujó rápidamente escaleras abajo. Accidentalmente chocamos con distintas personas cuando corríamos. Finalmente pasamos una pequeña puerta y entramos en la zona de tercera clase.

Paramos cuando yo jadeaba por aire contra la pared. Edward levantó la mirada, nunca mejor "¿Estás bien?" me reí otra vez.

"Joder, se parece a un poli este tío" se rió y miré a través de la ventana de la puerta pequeña "Creo que lo era" dije. Miré otra vez por la ventana para ver al hombre bajando las escaleras. ¿Aún estaba siguiéndonos? Dios, este hombre era persistente "¡Vamos!" grité.

Edward cogió mi muñeca y me volvió a empujar pasillo abajo. Chillé cuando vimos que no tenía salida "¡No! ¡Por aquí!" rió Edward y rápidamente abrió una puerta que había unos metros atrás "¡Rápido!" chillé y entré. Edward me siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Le puso el pestillo.

Estábamos en una pequeña sala con un gran calentador de agua que hacía un fuerte ruido. Me puse las manos en los oídos mientras Edward no parecía que le molestara "¿Y ahora qué?" pregunté por encima del ruido de la máquina.

Había un pequeño pestillo abierto en el suelo con una escalera hacia abajo. Luz roja, calor, humo salió de la apertura volviendo la habitación más calurosa. Edward cogió mi mano, su piel se sentía especialmente helada, y empezó a bajar por la escalera y yo detrás de él.

Después de un corto descenso Edward saltó hacia el suelo y yo salté a sus brazos. Me puso en el suelo sin esfuerzo alguno. Había trabajadores por todas partes echando carbón en las grandes hervidoras del barco "¡Eh!" chilló una coz y nos giramos para ver a unos de los trabajadores de pie delante nuestra "¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Se supone que no deberían estar aquí!"

Me reí y Edward cogió mi mano. Empecé a correr por todo el gran pasillo abajo con Edward siguiéndome. Yo me estaba riendo y Edward gritó al trabajador cuando lo pasamos "¡Sigan trabajando! ¡No nos hagan caso, están haciendo un gran trabajo!"

Alcanzamos el final de la habitación y Edward abrió una gran puerta de metal. Me guió hasta dentro. Me estaba rascando mi piel desnuda un poco de la gran cantidad de calor que había en la sala anterior. Había cajas y embalajes en todos sitios. Una gran señal al lado de una puerta leía "Cargamento pesado"

"Wow, echemos un vistazo" dijo Edward. Miraba el entorno cuando nos adentramos hacia el gran laberinto de cajas. Un coche estaba atado en el centro de la habitación. Caminamos hasta él y ambos lo admiramos. Sonreí y fui hacia la puerta trasera "Ejem" tosí. Edward movió su cabeza hacia mí y sonrió antes de que su rostro se volviera de una fingida seriedad.

Caminó hacia la puerta y educadamente abrió la puerta, ofreciendo su mano. La cogí y entré en el asiento trasero "Gracias" Edward cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Él estuvo en el asiento delantero antes de que pudiera parpadear. Bajé el cristal que dividía ambos asientos y me incliné en mis brazos. Edward tocó la bocina y me reí tontamente detrás de él "¿A dónde, señorita?" preguntó. Me incliné hacia él para que pudiera susurrarle al oído "A las estrellas"

Me miró con una sonrisa y agarré sus brazos, intentando traerlo al asiento trasero. Por supuesto era imposible, pero al darse cuenta de lo que quería, se arrastró hacia el asiento. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro cuando él me rodeó con su brazo, usando su mano libre para jugar con mis dedos. Sólo nos mirábamos a los ojos del otro, sin hablar. Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó suavemente. Después de unos pocos minutos de besarnos así, una idea vino a la mente. Lentamente dejé viajar mis manos por su pecho antes de empezar a desabrochar su camisa.

Se quedó muy quieto y sus manos agarraron mis muñecas. No me moví, ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar. Edward me miró a los ojos, con la decepción escrita en su rostro "Bella, no" era terco y sus ojos eran duros.

Soltó mis muñecas "¿Por qué no?" respiré. Él cogió mis manos entre las suyas, suavemente esta vez "Bella, sabes lo que soy" asentí "No me importa"

Él suspiró "No tienes ni idea de lo increíblemente frágil que eres. Podría herirte" dijo silenciosamente. Lo miré a los ojos "Edward, no me importa. No me importa lo que seas, conozco los riesgos. Pero si ellos significan estar contigo, los tomaré."

Él sonrió tristemente "¿Qué dirían tus padres?" señaló. Sacudí la cabeza "Ya no me importa lo que ellos digan"

Estudió mi cara por un momento, con un claro conflicto en sus ojos. Cogí una de sus pálidas manos y me la llevé a los labios, besando casa uno de sus dedos ligeramente. Él sólo me observaba, sin hablar. Finalmente lo miré y con todo el amor que pude reunir le dije "Acaríciame, Edward"

**(N/A: Si eres de esas que no les gusta los lemons. ¡Muy muy Lemony! Puedes parar de leer aquí) (N/T: no creo que seáis muchas…pero bueno…lo decía la autora..xd)**

Puse su mano en uno de mis pechos. Al instante él estaba besándome. Me besó con más fuerza que nunca. Sus manos se movieron hacia mi espalda ligeramente haciéndome circulitos. Me tumbó con inmensurable fuerza en el asiento. Llevé mi lengua a su labio inferior y él gimió, su lengua salió para encontrarse con la mía. Abrí la boca para invitarlo a entrar. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a una inimaginable velocidad cuando mi excitación crecía.

Sabía que Edward estaba excitado también, podía sentirlo contra mi pierna. Deslicé su pierna entre las mías y comencé a restregar el interior de mi pierna contra su erección una y otra vez. Él gimió en mi boca. Sus manos impacientemente se movieron hacia mis hombros y me quitó las mangas. Dulcemente me quitó el vestido. Estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, dejándome en ropa interior. Abrí los ojos por una fracción de segundo y vi que su abrigo y camisa ya no los tenía puestos.

Recorrí con mis manos su perfecto y cincelado pecho. La temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba elevándose y mi respiración se transformó en pequeños jadeos. Respiraba en la fría respiración de Edward. Sus manos fueron hasta por debajo del vestido y dulcemente me lo quitó por la cabeza. Estaba medio desnuda debajo suya. Mi cuerpo estaba aumentando la temperatura cuando bajé la mirada, Los pantalones y zapatos de Edward habían desaparecido.

Rápidamente me quité mis propios zapatos. Edward besó mi cuello y volvió a mis labios. Succionó mi labio inferior y trajo sus manos hacia mis pechos. Gemí fuertemente cuando me acarició, haciendo circulitos y dulcemente pellizcando mis pezones. Su boca abandonó la mía y viajó hacia abajo. Gemí y jadeé por aire cuando sentí su lengua salir de su boca para lamer uno de mis duros pezones. Echó su aliento ártico en él, dándome un alocado placer. Chupaba uno mientras su mano masajeaba el otro dulcemente. "¡Edward!" grité su nombre por primera vez. Succionaba más fuerte mis pechos y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y rápida.

Ambas manos de él se fueron hacia abajo, frotando mis muslos. La sensación era impresionante. Mi cuerpo se calentó con anticipación. Entonces su cabeza se movió hacia abajo y mi respiración se aguantó. Dudó por un momento, mirándome. Todo lo que pude exhalar fue un pequeño y animador gemido.

Sonrió ligeramente y abrí mis piernas antes de que se acercara más. Gemí de placer cuando su lengua salió disparada para lamerme. Su lengua me lamía una y otra vez y sentí gentilmente como la deslizaba dentro de mí. Estaba gritando su nombre una y otra vez cuando su lengua salía y entraba en mí. Gemí cuando mi cuerpo se elevaba más y más. Una mano estaba placenteramente frotando el interior de mi muslo mientras que la otra frotaba mi clítoris con su frío dedo pulgar. Su lengua entraba más profundamente y más rápidamente dentro mí. Grité cuando tuve un orgasmo.

Mi respiración se estaba volviendo muy rápida, me pregunté si estaba hiperventilando. Pero él no había terminado todavía. Una vez que me hube recuperado, su boca se movió hasta mi clítoris. Chillé sorprendida y gemí cuando empezó a lamerme de nuevo. Dulcemente puso sus labios alrededor y succionó fuerte. Mi espalda se arqueó y grité. Me estaba chupando furiosamente y perfectamente. Sus manos se movieron cuando sus dedos tocaban mis puntos más sensibles. Me puse más cerca, intentando mandar un mensaje con ello, y él me metió un dedo.

Me bombeaba fuerte y profundamente mientras su lengua se arremolinaba en mi clítoris. Chillé su nombre cuando tuve mi segundo orgasmo.

Mi respiración era más pesada que antes cuando finalmente trajo sus labios hasta los míos. Tuve una idea y presioné contra su pecho. Él cayó de espaldas y así yo estaba encima. Lo besé largamente y profundamente antes de empezar a besar su pecho. Él gimió cuando seguía yendo hacia abajo. Agarré su miembro entre mis manos y escuché su sostenida respiración. Deposité mis labios en su cabeza y chupé rápidamente y fuertemente, saboreando su sabor. Edward gimió en voz alta "¡Bella!" gritó.

Llevé mi mano y masajeé su mástil cuando chupaba. Era impresionante cuanto placer podía sentir con el mero hecho de darle placer a él. Sus dedos se liaron en mi pelo y moví mis manos a sus bolas, aún masajeándolo "¡Bella!" gritó otra vez. Succionaba más fuerte y profundamente y apretaba su duro mástil. Gimió. Llevé mi boca hacia su cabeza y llevé mi lengua hacia su hendidura, presionando hacia dentro. Jadeó y empezó a gritar mi nombre una y otra vez. Llevé su miembro entero a mi boca y chupé furiosamente, recorriéndolo con mi lengua y mordisqueándolo suavemente con mis dientes.

Gimió y se vino en mi boca. Estaba casi sorprendida de que no hubiera emisión. Me moví hasta su boca y lo besé otra vez. Se volteó por encima de mí para estar arriba "Te amo, Bella" respiró "Te amo, Edward" le devolví.

Se posicionó para mi penetración. Me besó otra vez, larga y lentamente "¿Estás segura?" preguntó. Asentí "Dolerá" me recordó. Lo besé otra vez "No me importa. Te amo, Edward"

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y besó mi cuello "Agárrate a mí" susurró en mi oído. Agarré la parte superior de sus brazos fuertemente, no tanto como para dejarle marca en su piel. Envolvió mi boca con la suya de nuevo cuando se deslizó dentro de mí. ¡La sensación era increíble! La sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Alcanzó mi himen y yo rápidamente me preparé. Lo rompió con una rápida estocada y jadeé de dolor en su boca. Paró todo movimiento excepto su boca. Lo besé más fuerte "¡Hazlo, Edward!" susurré en su oído.

Me puso más cerca y se deslizó fuera. Volvió a estocarme, haciéndonos a ambos gemir de puro éxtasis. Comenzó a ir más y más rápido, más y más fuerte. Gemimos en la boca del otro y comencé a responder cada uno de sus movimientos con otro mío. Mi mano voló hasta las ventanas empañadas, intentando desesperadamente encontrar algo para apoyarme. Mi mano se agarró ligeramente a la ventana antes de caer. Mi cuerpo estaba quemándose a una infinita temperatura y empecé a sudar. Sus estocadas eran más y más profundas hasta que ambos estábamos gritando el nombre del otro. Mi cuerpo se elevó más y más, llevándome a Edward conmigo.

Estaba muy cerca. Grité su nombre, "¡Edward!" eso nos envió a ambos al límite "¡Bella!" gritó.

Su cabeza cayó en mi hombro exhausto. Una de mis manos se movió para enredarse en el pelo de su cuello. Estaba empapada de sudor, y él estando tan cerca lo hizo mojarse también.

**(N/A: Para aquellas que dejaron de leer antes, ya es seguro)**

Después de contener nuestras respiraciones, levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Ambos estábamos respirando duramente. Lo sentí agitarse y llevé mi mano hacia su cuello "Estás temblando" dije silenciosamente. Él me sonrió "No te preocupes" respiró. "Estaré bien" se inclinó hacia mí y dulcemente me besó sin mucha energía.

Le devolví el beso antes de inclinarme para besar si frente. Puse su cabeza en mi pecho y cómodamente recorrí con mis dedos su pelo "Te amo" le dije. Él llevó una de mis manos a su boca y la besó desde mi pecho "Yo te amo más" dijo. Me reí y besé la parte superior de su cabeza.

* * *

Holaa chicassss, al finnnnn el tan esperado capiitulo! jajajaja que tal?..es lo que esperábais? jajaja me imagino que si...pero bueno..para eso estais vosotras..para decirmelo en los REVIEWS verdad?? jajaja (indirecta indirecta....) :P

Muuuuuchas graciass a todos esos reviews de verdadd, cada ves son más...poquito a poquito..y eso me gusta, porque quiere decir que cada vez hay más lectoras y que la historia gusta, lo cual...me encanta xD

Pues eso... que espero que os haya gustado...y que...VACACIONESSSSSSSSSS!!!!! WIII!!!!!!!! al finn al finnn al finnnnn!!!! intentaré actualizar más rapido...jajaja ya que no hay..obligaciones....aunk son solo 2 semanas y media....:'( pero bueno...algo es algo.....

Un besoooo

Yuliss


	15. El hundimiento

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**15. El hundimiento**

Edward cogió mi mano dulcemente cuando finalmente nos encaminamos hacia la cubierta. Me empujó hacia el aire libre, no había luces excepto por algunas farolas alejadas. El tiempo seguía nublado, no había luna ni estrellas. Pero no nos importó.

Me abrazó fuertemente y me besó suavemente en los labios. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le devolví el beso pasionalmente. Se separó demasiado pronto. Pasamos una inmensurable cantidad de tiempo mirándonos el uno al otro a los ojos. Respiré y a regañadientes rompí el cómodo silencio "Edward, cuando el barco atraque… yo bajo contigo"

El rostro de Edward estuvo lleno de sorpresa y desaprobación "Bella" empezó silenciosamente, sus manos envolviendo mi cintura "Ambos tú y yo sabemos lo que nos encantaría eso. Pero no puedes dejar a tus padres, Bella. Ya has confiado mucho en tu suerte. Tus padres estarán preocupados y tú necesitarás volver con ellos pronto"

Sabía que mi cara mostraba dolor porque él me besó otra vez suavemente y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Sonrió suavemente "Tonta, Bella. Eso no significa que yo no esté contigo. Siempre estaré contigo, pero tú no puedes huir de tu familia" sonreí y me abracé más a él "Pero, ¿Qué si mis padres una vez que vuelva con ellos me prohíben verte? No sé a dónde iré una vez que me baje de este barco. Tengo miedo, Edward, de no volverte a ver"

Sus dedos recorrieron mi pelo "Ya haremos algo" me prometió consoladoramente. Sonreí para mí misma y nos quedamos en otro cómodo silencio por unos pocos minutos "Bella" me susurró suavemente. Abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero nunca pudo. El barco violentamente se agitó y me tiró. Edward me cogió justo a tiempo antes de que mi cabeza se golpeara contra el suelo. No pareció tener problemas para mantener el equilibrio y llevarme fuertemente hasta su pecho.

Agarré su camisa cuando el barco se sacudía y sollocé de miedo. Edward me apretó contra sí y miraba a los lados ansiosamente, buscando algún tipo de excusa para el repentino movimiento del barco. Estaba agradecida por la fuerza vampírica de Edward; si no hubiera estado en el suelo otra vez. De repente lo escuché respirar entrecortadamente. Lentamente giré mi cabeza y ahogué un grito. El barco aún se agitaba cuando pasamos una gran montaña de hielo.

De repente hubo un horrible chirrido y yo me cubrí los oídos con otro sollozo. Edward me mantuvo a su lado y me alejó del monstruoso iceberg. Un palo chocó contra él y montones de trozos de hielo cayeron por toda la cubierta justo donde estábamos momentos antes.

Lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Hubo un crujido viniendo de encima de nosotros y estaba aterrorizada de que trozos de hielo cayeran justo encima de nosotros. El tiempo pareció parar cuando el barco pasaba el iceberg.

Finalmente el temblor cesó y todo se volvió silencioso otra vez. La montaña quedó a una distancia lejos, pero mi agarre no se aflojó, ni el de Edward tampoco. Después de unos momentos, docenas de personas empezaron a aparecer en cubierta. Algunas miraban impresionados a todo el hielo mientras otros corrían hacia la barandilla para ver mejor cómo el iceberg desaparecía en la distancia.

Edward dulcemente me cogió las manos y aflojó mi agarre ligeramente antes de acercar mi cara a la suya "¿Estás bien?" preguntó ansiosamente. Respiré estremecida y asentí. Edward se quedó sin moverse por unos pocos minutos antes de que su mirada se girara miedosamente hacia el puente donde estaban bajando algunos tripulantes en todas direcciones frenéticamente.

Edward se giró para besarme, lo que me cogió por sorpresa. Se alejó y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, "Vamos" dijo seriamente. Mis brazos rodearon la de él a la vez que me acercaba más a él. Nos apresuramos adentro hacia la escalera principal. Yo aún estaba muy asustada para saber adónde me llevaba. Finalmente acabamos en la parte trasera del primer nivel y vi a Carlisle y Esme corriendo hacia nosotros.

Ellos no parecían asustados ¿Por qué lo necesitarían? Ellos no estaban en un peligro real. Pero permanecieron muy serios "Edward" Carlisle lo saludó rápidamente y lanzó una media sonrisa en mi dirección antes de volverse otra vez hacia Edward "Tenemos que hablar" dijo.

Edward escuchó algo en su cabeza antes de asentir y volverse hacia mí "Bella, Esme te va a llevar abajo a mi suite. Estaré allí lo más pronto que pueda" Esme me sonrió cariñosamente pero yo le devolví "No, no quiero irme"

Edward besó mi frente "No tardaré mucho, te lo prometo. Pero tienes que irte"

Esme hizo el amago de cogerme la mano pero me alejé y escondí mi rostro en el hombro de Edward, "¡No!" grité, asustada. Edward se deshizo de mi agarre y me besó en los labios antes de que su rostro se volviera duro "Ve, Bella" No había ningún error en la orden autoritaria de su voz y empecé a sollozar otra vez cuando Esme me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y empezó a llevarme hacia los ascensores. Edward giró inmediatamente su atención hacia Carlisle.

"Está bien, querida" Dijo Esme mientras me acariciaba la espalda confortándome. Me incliné hacia ella, agradecida por el consuelo.

Alcanzamos la suite de Edward en sólo cinco minutos. Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos quedamos calladas por un rato. Esme me acariciaba la espalda pero no decía nada. Esperé ansiosamente que la puerta se abriera anunciando el regreso de Edward.

Justo después del pensamiento, la puerta lentamente se abrió. Me levanté esperando a Edward pero un camarero fue el que entró. Nos sonrió "Perdónenme señoras, pero he venido a informarles que se pongan rápidamente los salvavidas y se dirijan a la cubierta principal. No hay necesidad de preocuparse, sólo es precaución" se fue, pero dejó la puerta abierta. Había gente fuera corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Cerré los ojos decepcionada antes de sentir un par de brazos helados rodear mi cintura. Abrí los ojos y alcé la mirada hacia los ojos de mi amor. Sonreí aliviada y escondí mi rostro en su chaqueta.

Edward besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y sin hablar me llevó hacia su dormitorio. Alcanzó la parte de arriba de su armario y sacó un salvavidas. Antes de que pudiera protestar, ya me lo estaba atando. Él aún no había dicho ninguna palabra y su rostro era duro cuando me llevó hacia la habitación principal. Ni Carlisle y Esme llevaban tampoco salvavidas. Realmente no los necesitaban.

Agitadamente cogí el brazo de Edward y lo giré hacia mí "¿Qué pasa?" pregunté "Sé que algo malo ha ocurrido, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Por favor, dímelo"

Él suspiró y me llevó a su frío abrazo. Carlisle y Esme abandonaron la habitación, mencionando que nos encontraríamos en cubierta. Edward se separó después de unos momentos "Bella, no voy a dejar que nada te pase" dijo. Asentí para dejar que continuara. Miró profundamente a mis ojos. "El barco se hundirá. Todo esto estará en el fondo del océano en al menos dos horas"

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando procesaba la información. Había sólo una docena de botes salvavidas en el barco. Y había más de dos mil pasajeros. Oh Dios ¿Qué había ocurrido? Alcé la mirada para ver que la mandíbula de Edward estaba apretada "Hay más" afirmé.

Él asintió "Hay alguien en el barco" comenzó forzadamente "ayer, uno de los de la tripulación fue encontrado muerto en una de las salas de máquinas. Nosotros sabemos cuándo es alguien de nosotros. No sé cómo, pero hay un vampiro en el barco. Cómo nos pasó, no tengo ni idea. Pero hace unas pocas horas, Carlisle fue a hablar con Charlie y Renee. Sólo para dejarles saber que estabas bien. Encontró esa esencia en tu dormitorio. Lo que sólo significa una cosa: te está buscando a ti"

Mi respiración salió bruscamente y la habitación se hundió. Empecé a asustarme y Edward me abrazó fuertemente "Lo siento mucho, Bella. Está bien. Lo siento. No le dejaré tocarte jamás. Estás a salvo conmigo" susurró frenético, desesperado por intentar calmarme.

Hubo un golpe en el marco de la puerta y un camarero entró "Siento apresuraros, señor, pero usted y la dama deben subir a cubierta ahora" Edward me soltó y volvió a entrar rápidamente a su habitación. Lo seguí lentamente hasta la puerta. Edward cogió uno de sus abrigos y corrió hacia mi bolsa a velocidad vampírica, empujando unas pocas de mis pertenencias en los bolsillos. Estuvo detrás de mí en el siguiente segundo, poniéndomelo.

El metió unas cuantas cosas en sus bolsillos de su armario y estuvo a mi lado antes de que pudiera parpadear. Rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y me sacó al pasillo. Me llevó pasillo abajo esquivando a la gente que corría hacia cubierta.

Subimos escaleras y la escalera principal. El cambio era extraño, los pasillos estaban ansiosos y miedosos, y la escalera principal estaba calmada con la banda tocando cerca. Edward me sacó a cubierta. Apenas había gente fuera, el aire frío me hizo temblar violentamente.

Los barcos salvavidas los estaban poniendo en sus cabos "¿Bella?" escuché una voz detrás de mí. Me giré para encontrarme con mis padres. Los miré sorprendida y Renee de repente arrojó sus brazos a mi alrededor. Le devolví el abrazo no muy segura de saber lo que supuestamente tenía que hacer. Edward retrocedió ligeramente, pero nunca deshizo su abrazo por la cintura. Vi a Charlie darle una fea y odiosa mirada. No dudaba en que lo culparía a él por todo esto de haberme escapado.

Renee me soltó "Oh, Bella, estaba muy preocupada. Ven, tenemos que subir a un bote"

Hubo una llamada de 'Sólo mujeres y niños' del bote más cercano. Me giré y vi a mucha gente esperar impacientemente para subir. Mi madre me cogió de la mano y me empujó hacia el bote. Me liberé de su agarre, pero para mi sorpresa Edward me puso detrás de mi madre. Lo miré y me indicó que siguiera a mi madre. Me urgió hasta que estuve con mi madre.

El tripulante estaba ayudando a mi madre a subir al bote. Una vez que estuvo dentro, se giró hacia mí "Entra al bote, Bella"

La miré por un momento e intenté retroceder, pero Edward me previno de hacer eso. Sus manos agarraron mi cintura y me empujaron hacia delante "Bella" dijo silenciosamente "Entra al bote" moví rápidamente mi cabeza para mirarle, sus ojos estaban calmados, pero su postura era tensa "¡No!" sollocé. Él sólo me empujó otra vez hacia delante, más hacia el bote "Ve, Bella, está bien. Estaré bien, tú sabes que lo estaré"

Eso no era por lo que estaba preocupada. Me giré y estuve a tiempo para ver un intercambio de miradas de mis padres. Charlie sonrió y ya sabía lo que ocurriría. Si entraba al bote con Renee, nunca más volvería a ver a Edward. Renee y Charlie me apartarían. Sería prisionera una vez más. Arrojé mis brazos hacia Edward y lloré en su camisa. Me abrazó fuertemente antes de volver a separarse otra vez.

En mi desesperada necesidad de escapar, no estaba pensando racionalmente. Inesperadamente me deshice del agarre de Edward y corrí "¡Bella!" me llamó. No podría cogerme a su velocidad vampírica, había demasiada gente alrededor. Esquivé a toda la gente cuando escuché a Renee gritar mi nombre "¡Bájenlo!" alguien gritó y el bote empezó a bajar hacia el agua. Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos cuando corría.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y entré a una habitación oscura. Inmediatamente reconocí que era la biblioteca. Corrí y me escondí entre las estanterías. Me sentía absolutamente horrible, había cometido un error. Pero no podía soportar estar separada de Edward. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que me encontrara. Así que me senté en la oscuridad y lloré.

Un minutos después o así, una aterciopelada voz sonó detrás de mí "Bella" me giré para ver a Edward apoyado enfrente de mí; nunca lo había visto más enfadado. Pero puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y sollocé de nuevo en su hombro.

Se separó de mi "¿En qué estabas pensando, Bella? ¡en qué!" entonces presionó sus labios contra los míos, y le quité toda la importancia a lo que había hecho, estaba con Edward otra ahora. Edward me puso en su regazo y me besó pasionalmente. Era vagamente consciente de que estaba cogiendo algo de su bolsillo "Isabella Swan" susurró contra mis labios "¿Serás mi esposa?"

Bajé la mirada y ahogué un grito. En su mano había una pequeña caja negra, abierta, con un anillo en el centro. Tenía una banda de oro con tres gemas pequeñas en el centro: Diamante, Topacio y una Alexandrita. Volví a llorar tan pronto como lo vi "Sí" jadeé. Deslizó el anillo por mi dedo y empezó a reír mientras me abrazaba más cerca.

En medio de nuestro momento feliz, Edward se tensó y estuve de repente de pie. El estaba delante de mí en una protectora posición y escuché su leve gruñido "¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

Edward no contestó. Pero vi una forma indescifrable salir de las sombras. Sabía que por su pálida piel y sus ojos rojos, que era un vampiro.

* * *

Holaaaa chicassss, veisss cada vez más rápido...jaja soy efectiva....:P

Yo diría que el cap se ha quedado un poco interesante no? jajajaja

Muuuchas graciass a todooss los que habeis dejado reviews!! sois los mejoress!!! Ahhh, son 22 caps este fic, ya vamos por el 15...así que...ya quedan menos...

Feeelizzzz naviidadd a todosssssssssssss!!!!!!! espero que Papa noel os haya traidoo muuuuuuuchos regalitos!

Making love out of nothing at all lo actualizare cuando Ana ( mi ayudnte xd) me pase ese cap, que le tocaba a ella....mientras...seguire con Welcome.... :P

Ahh, tengo un fic nuevo...escrito por mi, pero solo llevo el prefacio y el cap 1. No lo quiero subir aun a ff, por eso del agobio y todo..pero...es que cada vez que se lo mando a alguien..le gusta..asik..no se que hacer... es la continuacion de Amanecer...y el summary es: Jacob se quedó imprimado de Nessie, pero ¿Y si ella tuviera la oportunidad de elegir con quien estar? ¿Seguiría siendo Jake?

No sé... si de verdad quereis que lo suba...decidmelo..si quereis que me espere a que termine alguna traduccion....tb decirmelo...

Nos leemoss!!!

Un besoooo

Yuliss


	16. ¿Y ahora qué?

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**16. ¿Y ahora qué?**

Edward gruñó amenazadoramente "Ella es mía" dijo a través de sus rechinados dientes. El vampiro sonrió, se irguió y se cruzó de brazos. Sonrió ligeramente, "No importa. ¿Te importa compartirla? Esa es mi única oferta. De cualquier forma, estoy muy sediento y he estado buscándola toda esta tarde. O tienes media, o me la quedo entera"

Edward bufó y retrocedió. Mi espalda estaba presionada contra una estantería y la espalda de Edward presionaba dulcemente mi estómago, escondiéndome lo más posible. "No la tocaras, James" gruñó Edward en advertencia. El vampiro, James, se paró sorprendido. Nos escudriñó por un momento. Entonces su sonrisa se volvió desdeñosa "¿Te preocupas por ella? ¿No es tu comida?" Edward gruñó otra vez y me alcanzó la mano para agarrármela fuertemente.

James se rió divertido. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos "Bueno, qué sorpresa. No había visto a uno de nuestra especie enamorado de una humana en mucho tiempo. Será divertido" Se agachó para ponerse en cuclillas. Edward dejó ir mi mano e imitó su posición. Entonces en el siguiente instante, ambos se fueron.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me tiré al suelo. Abrí los ojos otra vez y miré alrededor frenéticamente. Al principio no había signos de ellos. Seguí mirando ansiosamente después de que una estantería situada detrás de mí explotara. James fue arrojado hacia las estanterías y golpeado contra la pared enfrente de mí. Gemí, asustada, y empecé a arrastrarme hacia atrás. Me vio en mi penosa forma y sonrió de nuevo. Se lanzó hacia mí antes de ser arrojado de nuevo por Edward.

Grité y me cubrí los ojos. Edward y James se estaban rodeando mutuamente. Se arañarían o se lanzarían hacia el otro en cualquier momento. Me escondí detrás de la más cercana estantería y me alcé hacia arriba, observando como la pelea continuaba. Siguieron rodeándose como si se tratara de un juego de ingenio, esperando que el otro cometiera algún error. Edward gruñó y se lanzó hacia James cuando éste buscaba su cuello. Cogió a James por la espalda y lo lanzó de cabeza hacia la pared. Edward se giró hacia mí con ojos frenéticos "¡Ve, Bella! ¡Corre!" fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que fuera embestido y arrojado hacia el suelo.

James sonrió victoriosamente y abrió su boca ampliamente, mostrándome sus afilados dientes, y empezó a inclinarse hacia el cuello de Edward cuando él desesperadamente intentaba deshacerse de James quitándose de abajo. "¡No!" gimoteé. James me miró por una fracción de segundo y me sonrió placenteramente, con burla. Eso fue todo el tiempo que necesitó Edward para que sus posiciones se invirtieran, James rugió de furia y frustración. Edward se volvió hacia mí otra vez "¡Maldita sea, Bella, corre!"

Observé como el agarre de Edward se hacía más fuerte y escuché un horrible crujido. James gimoteó en agonizante dolor y yo lloriqueé, horrorizada. Edward ni siquiera me miró. No me podía mover. Me agaché y me cubrí los oídos. Entonces, hubo una nueva voz. Vino desde el exterior "¡Oigan! ¡Todos los pasajeros en lo botes salvavidas ya!" había alguien gritando y golpeando la puerta.

Me giré y Edward y James se miraban con puro odio antes de separarse. James se fundió con la oscuridad de las sombras mientras Edward me levantaba y me presionaba contra una pared a oscuras.

La puerta se abrió, y tres hombres caminaron hacia la oscuridad "¡Joder! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" exclamó uno. Edward se presionó contra mí, de frente, y sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me aferré a su cuerpo e intenté estar en silencio. Después de unos momentos, Edward se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró al oído "Tenemos que movernos, mantente en silencio"

Me levantó al estilo de las novias y caminamos hacia atrás. Escondí mi rostro en su hombro. Edward caminó hacia otra puerta al final de la habitación. Silenciosamente la abrió, nos deslizamos al otro lado y sin hacer ruido la volvió a cerrar.

Había una larga escalera. El único lugar a donde ir era hacia abajo. No había pasillos ni escaleras para subir. Si nos quedábamos, nos pillarían. Edward maldijo para sí antes de urgirme que avanzara "Baja" dijo dulcemente. Empecé a bajar las escaleras. Aún estaba agitada por el incidente de la biblioteca y me tropezaba a cada escalón, pero Edward siempre me cogía.

Me paré antes de llegar al final. El pasillo estaba completamente inundado, a la altura de la cintura. Me volvió a coger y saltó. El agua fría no le molestaba a su piel helada, pero me salpicó y chillé por la sorpresa. Estaba muy fría. Estaba como el hielo, más fría que el hielo. Solamente la había tocado unos momentos y mi piel ya estaba ligeramente entumecida.

Edward me sostuvo a más altura para que el agua no me alcanzara y empezó a bajar por el pasillo. Me abracé por encima de él "¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?" pregunté.

Edward gruñó "No podemos ser visto por humanos. Incluso si uno hubiera terminado con la lucha, nuestra existencia se hubiera descubierto por esos hombres. Y estoy muy seguro de que eso no les gustará nada a los Volturi"

Asentí. Recuerdo que Edward me habló sobre los Volturi antes. Me había explicado sus propósitos y sus reglas en una de nuestras conversaciones sobre vampiros. La única manera de matar a un vampiro era cortarlo en trozos y después quemarlos. Y fuego en un barco que se está hundiendo no parece muy común. Pero si James hubiera estado cortado en trocitos, los hombres hubieran encontrado los restos. Eso tampoco sería bueno.

Edward siguió el pasillo hacia su izquierda donde el agua no parecía haber inundado todo "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde vamos?" no se encontró con mi mirada. "Estamos en las cabinas de tercera clase. Estamos buscando escaleras para que podamos subir de nuevo a cubierta." Dijo simplemente

Asentí. Miré detrás de nosotros y me di cuenta de que el agua subía lentamente, como si nos estuviera siguiendo. Hubo un crujido de repente y el barco se sacudió. Ahogué un gritó y Edward paró, sujetándome fuertemente. Las luces parpadearon y todo se volvió silencioso. Se estaba oscureciendo. Hubo un gran ruido sordo que resonó en las paredes y el barco se volvió a sacudir. Tomaba jadeantes respiraciones asustada. Edward puso mi cabeza bajo su mentón y volvió a movernos cuando las luces volvieron a parpadear.

Edward giró otra esquina. Al final del pasillo había una puerta doble. Ambas estaban cerradas con llave, pero la señal decía 'Escaleras A hacia cubierta'. Edward dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y me puso de pie. El agua me llegaba por las rodillas, pero me mantuve callada. Corrimos a la velocidad humana hacia las puertas. Edward de repente se paró unos pasos antes de llegar e inspeccionó la puerta. No pensé nada de ello. Caminé hacia delante, sin darme cuenta la cantidad de agua que amenazaba con salir disparada por las ranuras de la puerta "¡No, Bella!" Edward gritó, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Quité el pestillo de la puerta y se abrió de golpe, dándome de lleno en la cabeza. Inmediatamente fui lanzada hacia la pared por una fuerte y congelada corriente de agua. Intenté gritar, pero mis pulmones no estaban sino llenos de salina. Recorrí casi todo el pasillo abajo cuando el torrente de agua se ralentizaba.

Edward no estaba preparado para el repentino torrente de agua y fue empujado hacia atrás también. Mis brazos y piernas luchaban con el agua desesperadamente. Mis pulmones me quemaban y no podría decir si iba hacia arriba o hacia abajo.

Mi cabeza finalmente se encontró con la superficie. Estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el comienzo del pasillo con toda la corriente de agua. Jadeé por aire antes de ser hundida de nuevo. Me agarré a las paredes en vano antes de sentir un par de familiares brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Salí del agua y me agarré a Edward cuando éste me sacó al a superficie. Edward cogió una barandilla del pasillo. Me agarró fuertemente e intentó no perderme de nuevo. Levanté la vista y vi las escaleras "¡Vamos!" gritó Edward. Me agarré a la baranda y el caño de agua me ayudaba a avanzar. El agua estaba únicamente a tres pies del techo. Empecé a jadear por aire y la creciente corriente me hundió. Edward me empujó hasta que pude volver a ponerme de pie en las escaleras.

Me serené y comencé a correr los más deprisa que pude hacia las escaleras. Edward estaba justo detrás de mí. Empapado igual que yo.

Alcancé el final de las escaleras y me encontré con un candado. "¡No!" lloré y sacudí las barras, deseando que cedieran. Estaba helada de los pies a la cabeza, más fría de lo que nunca en mi vida me he sentido. Pero ni siquiera me di cuenta comparándolo con la situación. Estábamos atrapados y el agua subía. Rápido.

Edward podría sobrevivir a esto, pero yo no porque era humana.

Edward vino detrás de mí. Miré detrás de él y vi que al agua le quedaban dos peldaños para alcanzarnos. Edward agarró mi cintura y me puso a su lado. Agarró las barras y las rompió en un segundo. En todo el estrés del momento, olvidé su fuerza de vampiro.

Rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y me incitó a avanzar ya que el agua había alcanzado nuestros tobillos. Nos encontramos otras escaleras justo enfrente de nosotros y comenzamos a subir. Edward me cogió y me pegó a él cuando las subimos a velocidad vampírica.

Finalmente alcanzamos la cima. La señal de las escaleras decía 'Cubierta B'. Gracias a Dios, casi estábamos ahí. Me di cuenta de que los pasillos se estaban inclinando dramáticamente. Edward tuvo que sujetarme para que no me cayera.

Corrimos hacia las últimas escaleras antes de llegar a otra puerta cerrada. Edward rápidamente rompió la cerradura y estuvimos de pie en medio del caos. La gente corría gritando asustadamente.. Edward me bajó y volvió a rodearme la cintura. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y me puso a su lado. Sus ojos me recorrieron frenéticamente "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Lo sentía todo congelado, como si estuviera sentada en hielo. Y me dolía la cabeza de cuando la puerta me golpeó. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por ello ahora. Sacudí la cabeza "Estoy bien"

Edward agarró mi cara con sus manos y me besó con fuerza en los labios. Estaba segura de que dejaría moretones, pero yo lo besé a él fervientemente. Edward rompió el beso y me puso en su fuerte abrazo "Dios, pensé que te había perdido" susurró agitadamente.

Escondí mi cabeza en su hombro. Se separó y me empujó hacia la parte más alta del barco "Necesitamos subir"

Miré alrededor y me di cuenta con repentina claridad era el sitio en el que casi me caigo por la barandilla, el primer día que nos conocimos. Lágrimas poblaron mis ojos cuando vi el sitio inundado por el agua cuando corríamos entre la gente. Miré a lo más lejos del barco. Había multitudes de gente corriendo hacia el último bote libre que estaba listo para bajar. La gente pegaba puñetazos y luchaban por ir hacia delante cuando los tripulantes intentaban lo que podían para echarlos hacia atrás. Pistolas se dispararon hacia el aire y Edward aprovechó para pasar con más rapidez ese bullicio de gente.

El barco estaba inundado a la mitad y se inclinaba más y más. Giré a la izquierda y gimoteé. Estaba Elna, agarrando a una llorosa Selena. Estaban intentando frenéticamente alcanzar el último bote que estaba empezando a bajar hacia el agua. Hice un movimiento para acercarme a ellas pero Edward me lo impidió.

"No" dijo arrepentido "Tenemos que movernos"

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas cuando las pasamos. Ellas no nos vieron. Estaban muy ocupadas suplicándoles al marinero que parara de bajar el bote, pero éste las ignoraba. El bote se sacudió de nuevo y sollocé en el hombro de Edward. El barco se sacudió violentamente y un crujido vino desde dentro de él. Oh Dios, ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

Holaaaa!!!! Bueno, he aqui la continuacion...la verdad...ahora se empieza a poner...DRAMATICO jajaja y no olviden que James sigue por ahi suelto.... saquen sus conclusiones...jajajaja me las pueden decir en los reviews si quieren :P

La verdad, estoyy muuuuy contenta con este ultimo cap, por que dio un subidon de reviews, y me encanta, de verdad, sois los mejores, nunca me cansare de decirlo. GRACIAS!!!!!!

Así que, si tienen alguna duda, preguta, comentario, critica..o lo que sea, me pueden enviar un review o un mensaje personal y se lo respondere gustosa. :D

Con respeto a la historia nueva que tenia en mente, tengo que decir que ya la he subido a ff. Solo esta el prefacio, pero si se quedan prendados de ella desde el principio, es buena señal y de verdad me gustaria escuchar ( mas bien leer) sus comentarios. Siempre estoy dispuesta a mejorar en todo aquello que sea posible. Como decía la historia se llama **Corazón compartido** y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Pero para facilitar el acceso, aqui os dejo el link:

URL: http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4761160 / 1 /

Y aquí el summary para aquellos que no lo sepan, aún:

Summary: Jacob se quedó imprimado de la encantadora Renesmee; pero, ¿Y si a ella se le diera una oportunidad de elegir con quién estar? ¿Seguiría siendo Jake su obsesión, o no?

Espero veros por alli!!!!!!!! y espero sus reviews!!!

Un besoooo

¡Nos leemos!

Yuliss


	17. Los momentos finales

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**17. Los momentos finales**

Edward me empujaba apresuradamente hacia las cubiertas más altas del barco. La gente comenzaba a gritar de miedo cuando el agua empezó a fluir por los lados y mojaba a los pasajeros de cubierta. Edward podía caminar más rápido que los humanos, ya que entre el pánico no se percataban de ello.

Edward siempre mantenía un brazo fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura. Yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de la suya. Miré detrás de mí y vi cómo el agua subía por la cubierta a un ritmo alarmante. La gente no podía correr lo suficientemente rápido como para alejarse de ello, deslizándose entre el agua desde el irregular suelo.

Edward tuvo que agarrarse a las barandillas para poder colocarnos más en lo alto. Después de un tiempo largo, estuvimos en la parte trasera del barco. Estaba extremadamente lleno de gente cuando intentaban subir el último salto de escaleras. "Aquí" dijo Edward frenéticamente cuando me ponía de frente a las escaleras. Empecé a escalar, y él justo detrás de mí hacía lo propio. Alcanzamos la cima y me agarré rápidamente a la barandilla cuando mis pies comenzaban a deslizarse debajo de mí.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y se agarró a la barandilla. Se presionó contra mí para asegurarme de que no caería. Mi cuerpo entero se agitaba lleno de pánico cuando miraba por encima de la barandilla bajo las farolas cómo empezaba a subir el barco y alejarse del agua. Mis nudillos estaban blancos de la gran presión que ejercía al agarrarme tan fuerte a la barandilla.

Miré alrededor y vi a una mujer abrazando a su bebé contra su pecho a la vez que se agarraba al barco. Lloraba miserablemente e intentaba lo mejor que podía consolar a su bebé, el cual tenía una expresión blanca del shock. Edward se presionó aún mas fuerte contra mí y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro "Está bien, Bella" intentó tranquilizarme.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mis mejillas. Mi cuerpo se agitaba violentamente. Él escondió su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello "Está bien" dijo otra vez. Todo lo que yo necesitaba era escuchar su voz. Me confortaba un poco pero me hacía saber que él estaba ahí conmigo. Él empezó lentamente a aferrarse más en nuestra extraña posición, acercándonos a la barandilla desesperadamente. "Lo haremos, Bella. Te lo juro. Cuando bajemos de aquí, nunca te dejaré. Nos casaremos y seremos felices y te amaré por siempre" su cuerpo se sacudió por un momento, y me pregunté si estaba llorando. No con lágrimas, sino a lo más cerca de llorar que él pudiera llegar.

Por supuesto que él iba a salir de esta, ¿pero yo? Él sólo estaba asustado porque yo no pudiera conseguirlo. Me solté una mano para rodear una de las suyas fuertemente. Giré mi cabeza para así encontrarme frente a frente y lo besé en la frente suavemente.

El barco se sacudió otra vez y de repente estábamos aún más arriba del agua. Sollocé en sorpresa cuando vi que no estábamos sino casi volando en el aire. Hubo un gran crujido y entonces todo se volvió oscuridad. Las luces se apagaron después de un clic y no había luz. Mi respiración era rápida debido al pánico.

Sentí a Edward abrazarme fuertemente; su cabeza abandonó mi cuello cuando yo lo miraba. Él aún podía ver debido a su alto sentido de la vista, pero todo lo que yo veía era el color negro. No había siquiera un destello de la luna para permitirme distinguir al menos las formas.

El barco crujía y rugía y de repente comenzó a mecerse. Los gritos constantes de la gente fueron aún más fuertes por la ausencia de luz. Entonces hubo una erupción de gritos y el barco se meció violentamente. Hubo un gigante crujido que dañó mis oídos "¡Sujétate!" Gritó Edward a la vez que me sujetaba tan fuerte contra él que apenas podía respirar. Luego el crujido se volvió más fuerte y chillé de dolor por mis oídos cuando éstos me pitaban. El barco se había partido en dos y repentinamente fuimos empujados hacia debajo de nuevo; grité de miedo mientras caíamos.

Escuché más gritos de la gente cuando alcanzamos el agua. Había horribles chillidos desde delante de nosotros de gente que caía al agua debido al masivo (hull). Sollocé y me agarré a Edward. El aterrizaje sobre el agua fue tan grande que el agua salpicada me empapó de nuevo. El barco se quedó parado por un momento antes de empezar a escalar hacia el cielo mucho más rápido que antes. El barco estaba subiendo, y de lo rápido que subía estuvimos ya balanceándonos verticalmente.

Sentí el cuerpo de Edward dejar el mío y me agarré a la barandilla hacia mi pecho "¡No!" grité. Pero inmediatamente sentí sus brazos rodearme desde arriba. "¡Dame tu mano!" gritó. La alcancé a ciegas entre la oscuridad y me subió. Me puso en el otro lado de la barandilla cuando el barco estuvo completamente vertical, manteniéndose derecho en el aire.

El barco de repente se volvió muy quieto. Los gritos de la gente a nuestro alrededor eran frenéticos cuando intentaban lo mejor que podían encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse en la oscuridad. Edward me rodeó con su brazo y me mantuvo en mi lugar.

El barco aún no se movió desde que nos sentamos ahí. De alguna forma, deseaba que cayéramos ya hacia abajo, el suspense parecía casi peor que el hundimiento en sí. Sabía que estos podían ser mis últimos momentos y apreté los ojos al cerrarlos. Edward estaba respirando ásperamente y se puso encima de mí cuando yo me agarraba.

Presionó su mejilla contra la mía y yo apreté su mano. "Eso es" dijo en una pequeña voz.

El barco de repente se sacudió y empezó a hundirse. Podría decir por los movimientos que se estaba hundiendo lentamente. Mis ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad. Edward me cogió de la mano y me apretó más a él. "¡Eso es!" volvió a decir "La succión del barco nos llevará con ella. No importa lo que pase, mantente a flote. ¡Y no te sueltes de mi mano!" asentí en silencio cuando escuchaba el agua acercarse. Edward me apretaba la manos fuertemente "¡Vamos a conseguirlo, Bella! Respira hondo cuando cuente tres"

Asentí otra vez cuando prácticamente escuchaba el gorgojeo del agua enfrente de nosotros "¿preparada?" gritó Edward. Me sacudí de miedo "¡Confío en ti!" le dije como respuesta.

"¡Una, dos y tres!" gritó. Él no cogió demasiado aire, pero yo engullí tanto aire como mis pulmones me permitieran antes de que el agua me atrapara.

Chapoteé en el agua y fracasé frenéticamente, intentando llegar a la superficie. Edward aún sostenía mi mano era todo lo que podía sentir de él. Era lo que parecía que el océano nos estaba intentando separar. Hubo una masa enorme de burbujas que me hicieron muhas más fuerza. Mi mano se deslizó en la de Edward.

Fallé desesperadamente volver a agarrarme a él poniendo la mano hacia abajo, buscándolo. Mi mano no se encontró nada. Mis pulmones empezaron a quemarme y no tuve otra elección que encabezarme hacia la superficie. Chapoteé lo más rápido que pude hasta encontrar la superficie.

Jadeé en busca de aire para mis pulmones llameantes debido a la sal, y el agua fría. Estaba en mitad de cientos de personas flotando a mi alrededor. Estuve agradecida a mi salvavidas por llevarlo puesto. Sin él, estaba segura que entre todo el chapoteo de la gente y la fuerza del barco me hubiera hundido.

Intenté ignorar el agua helada cuando buscaba desesperadamente a mi amor "¡Edward!" chillé a todo pulmón. Pero mi voz estaba ahogada entre otros muchos gritos. Continué llamándolo por su nombre cuando la gente nadaba y fallaba, me golpeaba por todo el cuerpo. Intenté lo mejor de mí para mantener mi cabeza a flote.

De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro desde atrás. Me giré rápidamente deseando que fuera Edward, pero estaba horriblemente equivocada. Me encontré cara a cara con James. Tan pronto como estuve de cara a él, cogió mis brazos y empujó bajo la superficie.

No podía coger demasiado aire cuando llegaba a la superficie ya que me volvían a hundir. Mis pulmones estaban ansiosos por aire cuando me empujaban más profundamente. El agarre de James dañó mis brazos horriblemente y los sentía inútiles.

Grité miserablemente en mi cabeza '¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser así! ¡Por favor!' justo cuando estaba preparada para darme por vencida. El abrazo de James era (relinquished). Floté ciegamente por el agua unos momentos antes de sentir unos pares de brazos agarrar mi cintura y llevarme a la superficie. Mi cuerpo estaba sin vida en sus brazos cuando mis desesperados pulmones tragaban agua, sin poder aguantar mi último aliento.

Mi cabeza rompió la superficie de nuevo y al principio no pude volver a respirar por mis inundados pulmones. Vomité gran cantidad de agua antes de tomar una gran cantidad de oxígeno. La mano de mi captor me pegaba en la espalda intentando hacer desaparecer todo el horrible líquido. Me escaqueé de su tacto y luché por mi mejor esfuerzo por escapar "¡Bella!" gritó.

Me giré antes el sonido de esa preciosa y aterciopelada voz. La mejor cosa que mis oídos habían escuchado alguna vez, que habían ansiado. Alcancé mis manos y corrí hacia su rostro, asegurándome de que era él de verdad. Empecé a sollozar de alivio cuando me arrojaba a sus brazos.

Me sostuvo por unos momentos antes de agarrar mi mano "Bella, ¡Tienes que nadar!" dijo en una voz asustada. Empecé a llorar secamente "¡No puedo! ¡Está muy fría!"

Una de sus manos rodeó mi cintura y me empezó a llevar hacia adelante fácilmente sin necesidad de que yo le ayudara. Levanté la vista hacia el cielo y me fijé que había unas cuantas estrellas apareciendo detrás de todo el montón de nubes. Su belleza casi parecía burlona y me preguntaba si esta noche sería la noche en que moriría.

* * *

Holaaaa!!!! Que tall chicass??? Bueno bueno...la cosa sigue....un poco fea....ahí ha hecho acto de aparicion James...pero ha desaparecido..y aun sigue por ahi rondando.... ¿Qué pasara?....se admiten apuestas!!! :P:P

Muchass graciass a todoss esos reviewers!!!! que me envian cada review..que me emocionan!! en serio!! graciass!!!!! Ya saben, si tienen alguna pregunta o algo..no duden en hacermela!! estare gustosa de responderla!!!

Referentemente a **Corazón compartido,** mi nuevo fic ( mi continuacion de amanecer), ya he subido el cap 2, así que espero que se pasen y me dejen su comentario, para saber si sigo escribiendo..o me dedico a otra cosa... xD jajaja Bueno, solo decir que es un Nessie/Jake, aunque....no exactamente así....si leen el sumary sabrán que alguien puede aparecer...así que....las no lovers de jake, que no huyan!!!

URL: http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4761160 / 1 /

Y aquí el summary para aquellos que no lo sepan, aún:

Summary: Jacob se quedó imprimado de la encantadora Renesmee; pero, ¿Y si a ella se le diera una oportunidad de elegir con quién estar? ¿Seguiría siendo Jake su obsesión, o no?

Espero veros por alli!!!!!!!! y espero sus reviews!!!

Un besoooo

¡Nos leemos!

Yuliss


	18. Agua fría

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**18. Agua fría**

Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Escuché el romper del agua a mi alrededor y los gritos sin fin de al menos la mitad de mil personas. Pero de alguna manera no podía sentir miedo, una inexplicable tristeza o arrepentimiento. Quizás el agua fría se estaba colando en mi cabeza. Nunca pude comprender que podría estar tan fría.

Edward finalmente paró de arrastrarme hacia delante "Bella" dijo con una voz ansiosa "¡Bella, por favor, abre los ojos!" mis ojos lentamente se abrieron y lo vi soltar un suspiro de alivio. Sonreí tanto como pude, lo que no era mucho.

Estábamos al lado de una puerta que flotaba en el agua, unos pocos metros alejados de los demás. Edward me levantó y me puso encima de la tabla boca abajo, recibiendo un sorprendido sollozo de mi parte. La puerta se balanceaba en el agua y me sostuve por los bordes fuertemente. Edward puso una mano en mi pequeña espalda para ayudarme a coger estabilidad. Cuando finalmente estuve quieta, nadó hacia la parte donde estaba tumbada mi cabeza.

Estaba metido hasta los hombros en la congelada agua, pero no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Él pensaría que está en un baño caliente. Lo envidié por eso. No podía mover mucho más. Estaba tan fría. Podía solamente mover mis brazos ligeramente y piernas donde los dedos de ambos se negaban a realizar movimiento alguno. Mis dedos y labios ya estaban de un color azul pálido y fantasmal. Y había estado en el agua por menos de cinco minutos. Estaba segura, sin mucha emoción, de que iba a morir, y pronto.

Edward me alcanzó y agarró mis manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos "Shh, Bella, shh. Todo va a ir bien. Va a ir bien. Cuidaré de ti" me susurró suavemente.

Apreté sus dedos fuertemente. Un pequeño sollozo salió de mi garganta. Intenté con todas mis ganas de llorar, pero era imposible debido al frío. Edward alzó su mano y la pasó suavemente por mi pelo, susurrando consuelos todo el tiempo. Me sacudí violentamente, pensé que iría a girar la puerta.

Edward llevó una mano a sus labios y besó mi mano por un momento "Estoy aquí, Bella. Ahora y siempre. No dejaré que te pase nada" dijo con una voz fuerte. Entonces su voz aterciopelada murió y sus ojos fueron remplazados por una inmensa preocupación "Pero tienes que estar despierta, cariño. Estoy aquí, sólo mantente despierta."

Me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban empezando a cerrarse. Los abrí de golpe sorprendida y con miedo. Si me quedaba dormida, me congelaría hasta la muerte.

Eso m trajo una nueva ronda de histeria. Pequeños sollozos se me escapaban y me agarré fuertemente a él. Puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara y apoyó su frente contra la mía. El ni siquiera intentó confortarme con palabras. Recorrió mi pelo con sus dedos otra vez y me besó en los labios fuertemente una y otra vez. Al menos me mantenía despierta.

Finalmente cuando los sollozos estuvieron calmándose, pude hablar. "Edward" susurré patéticamente "Tengo mucho frío" su cara estaba tallada con más dolor del que jamás lo había visto en el poco tiempo que lo conocía. Casi hacía que mi corazón palpitara de verlo.

"Estoy aquí" dijo por centésima vez. "No te dejaré"

"Te amo" sollocé. Me agarró la cara con fuerza y yo jadeé sorprendida. "¡No! ¡Bella! ¡No! No digas adiós. Vas a sobrevivir. Sé que sí. Prométemelo Bella. Que sobrevivirás. Que no importa como de mal parezca, ¡nunca desistirás! ¡Prométemelo ya!"

Sollocé silenciosamente "Te lo prometo" Cerró sus ojos con escondida agonía y me acercó la cara a la suya, respirando mi esencia. Besó mi frente, y luego besó mis labios. Dejó salir un sollozo apenas audible y me abrazó fuertemente.

"¿James?" pregunté silenciosamente. Me miró directamente a los ojos "Estaba demasiado ansioso por encontrarte. Pensé que si me quedaba para destruirlo, tu habrías… muerto" pronunció más fuerte la última palabra con un pequeño sollozo de su parte. Me pregunto si sabría todas mis luchas por sobrevivir estos últimos veinte minutos, me dejaría toda la noche. Besé cada uno de sus dedos y apoyé mi mentón en la puerta cansadamente. Estaba aterrada de cerrar mis ojos. En vez de escuchar la actividad a mi alrededor, éstos estaban muriendo y los angustiosos gemidos de aquellos a los que por fin se los llevaba el agua fría, se escuchaban claramente.

No podía parar de sacudirme. No podía sentir el frío. Estaba más con una sensación de entumecimiento. Pero mis músculos no dejaban de temblar buscando calentarme tanto como pudiera. No había más sensaciones en mis extremidades, apenas me podía mover.

Estaba consciente cuando Edward empezó a cantar suavemente. Era mi nana. Sonreí e inmediatamente me calmé. Al menos él estaba aquí conmigo. Al menos el no moriría, viviría. Tenía miedo de irme de sus brazos.

La canción se paró abruptamente en medio de una nota. No podía ver su cara en medio de la oscuridad, pero escuché el ruido del agua cuando giró su cabeza "¿Qué pasa?" pregunté agitadamente.

Estuvo silencioso por un momento, antes de que se girara hacia mi otra vez. Su voz estaba llena de aprensión. "James" dijo, como si su nombre fuera una pecado.

Escuché un ligero salpicón del agua y miré nerviosa hacia alrededor. ¿Estaba aquí? ¿Entonces dónde estaba?

"Bella" dijo Edward, su voz estaba elevada con preocupación "Yo-"de repente sus manos se escaparon de mis dedos y fue empujado forzadamente hacia debajo de la superficie del agua.

_"¡No!"_ lloré en completa agonía _"¡No! ¡Edward!"_ grité a todo pulmón, mi voz era rasposa. Había estado equivocada. Sí, podía morir. Pero lo único que podría matar a Edward, otro vampiro, estaba aquí. Cazándonos. Lo único que lo puede matar.

Me tiré al agua y chillé sorprendida por la baja temperatura. Me metí bajo el agua, intentando encontrar parte de él. Mis sollozos rompían mi pecho "¡No!" lloré otra vez. No podía encontrar nada. Llevé mi mano hacia el borde de la puerta que estaba empezando a balancearse peligrosamente. Escuché a mi alrededor, no había ningún grito. Se había vuelto todo silencioso. Miré hacia la multitud de gente y en la ligera luz de las estrellas, pude ver las figuras de la gente, pero flotaban sin vida en la oscuridad. Estaba sola.

Sollocé y escondí mi cabeza en mis manos. Esto no podría estar ocurriendo. Estaba muy asustada. Me volví hasta mi sitio y sollocé silenciosamente. Mi voz estaba torturada y sin esperanzas. De hecho, apenas tenía voz. Mis pulmones parecían plomo.

Me sacudí con los ojos cerrados tan fuerte que me estaba doliendo la cabeza. Sollocé el nombre de Edward una y otra vez tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitía y deseé que a pesar de todo pudiera volver.

Apreté los dientes más fuerte y escondí mi cabeza en mis manos, girándome para tumbarme de espaldas para ver las estrellas. De repente me sentí muy débil, mis ojos se cerraron por su cuenta. Sentí como se me estaba llevando hacia la inconsciencia y empezando a irme. Tormentosos y agitados sollozos aún salían de mí y empecé a sentir entumecimiento. Me agarré a ello. Casi me sentía confortada. Lentamente me volví menos y menos consciente de mi alrededor. No podía soportar el frío por más tiempo.

Entonces escuché una voz, lejana y pequeña.

"¿Hay alguien vivo ahí? ¿Puede alguien oírme?" llamó a través del silencio. Con toda la fuerza que me pude permitir, mis ojos se abrieron. Giré mi cabeza y escuché el hielo que se había formado en mi crujir. Había una brillante luz a través de toda la multitud de gente. Intenté enfocar lo máximo que pude y vi que era un bote.

Mi respiración se agitó e intenté mover mis extremidades congeladas. Intenté hablar, pero solamente salió un intento de suspiro "¡Vuelvan!" intenté decir. "¡Por favor, vuelvan!" era muy patético.

El bote empezó a girar y a alejarse y elevé un brazo hacia ellos, no podía permitirme hacer mucho más. Sollocé cuando ellos se alejaron más aún. "¡No!" lloré silenciosamente. ¿Por qué estaba siquiera intentándolo? Había terminado.

Me volví a tumbar en la puerta y miré a las estrellas. No, hice una promesa. Le hice a Edward la promesa de que sobreviviría. Sin importar cómo de feo parezca. Nunca dejaría esa promesa. Nunca. Lo admiraba demasiado.

Con mis últimos esfuerzos, me moví y me lancé al agua. Grité cuando el horrible frío consumió mi cuerpo.

Empecé a nadar hacia donde el barco se había ido. Bueno, no era realmente nadar. Mi chaleco salvavidas me mantenía a flote y yo intentaba todo lo que podía por mover las extremidades para acercarme. Alcancé un cuerpo que me llamó la atención y llamaría la de ellos. Encontré un silbato colgado del cuello del hombre. Lo cogí y lo coloqué entre mis labios. Me llevó varios intentos el que saliera un silbido en condiciones. Finalmente pude hacer un sonido. Chapoteé en el agua para hacer más ruido.

No estaba segura de si el bote me había escuchado. No pude aguantarlo por más tiempo. El silbido cayó de mis labios. Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia delante y todo se volvió negro. _'¡Edward, te amo!' _fue mi último pensamiento.

* * *

Heyy chicassss, siento haber tardado tanto!! Vereiss, ahora estoy un poco malita, tngo fiebre..y un resfriado...pfff horrible...asique....puede que tarde un poquito en actualizar las demas historias... espero que podais ser pacientes!!!! mi salud os lo agradecera xD

Buenoooo siento deciros, que nos quedan 4 caps mas, solo 4 mas.....y la cosa esta un poco..fea... weno vale..muy fea xd jjajajajajaja que pensais vosotras? se admiten opiniones..jajajaja

Como siempreeee, graciasssssssssssssssssssssssssss a todos los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pero hay que animarse mas!!! que estan decayendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y eso no puede ser!!!! asi que ya saben..animenme..y mas ahora k toy malita.... :(

Referentemente a **Corazón compartido,** mi nuevo fic ( mi continuacion de amanecer), ya he subido el cap 3, así que espero que se pasen y me dejen su comentario, para saber si sigo escribiendo..o me dedico a otra cosa... xD jajaja Bueno, solo decir que es un Nessie/Jake, aunque....no exactamente así....si leen el sumary sabrán que alguien puede aparecer...así que....las no lovers de jake, que no huyan!!!

URL: http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4761160 / 4 /

Y aquí el summary para aquellos que no lo sepan, aún:

Summary: Jacob se quedó imprimado de la encantadora Renesmee; pero, ¿Y si a ella se le diera una oportunidad de elegir con quién estar? ¿Seguiría siendo Jake su obsesión, o no?

Espero veros por alli!!!!!!!! y espero sus reviews!!!

Un besoooo

¡Nos leemos!

Yuliss


	19. Complicaciones

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**19. Complicaciones**

Mis abrieron dificultosamente. La primera cosa que vi fueron las estrellas. Rodeada de oscuridad. Respiraba el aire helado. Me escalofrié.

Mis ojos se movieron, pero realmente no había nada más. Miré a mi alrededor y lo primero que vi fue madera. Me di cuenta reveladoramente que estaba envuelta de la cabeza a los pies en mantas, tumbada en otra manta, en el pequeño bote salvavidas. Mi respiración se elevó y con un poco cantidad de energía moví mi cuerpo, intentando ver a mi alrededor mejor. Inmediatamente sentí una mano en mi hombro manteniéndome quieta.

Miré alrededor otra vez y me quedé frente a frente con Carlisle. Sollocé llena de pena a la vista de él. No creo que pudiera haber estado más hundida emocionalmente. Yo sólo quería, solamente necesitaba, que me sostuvieran. Las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de mis ojos cuando sollozaba. Alcé mis brazos como un niño pequeño lo haría y él me abrazó. Acarició mi espalda y me daba fuerzas, susurrándome consuelos todo el tiempo.

Yo sólo escondí mi rostro en su pecho y dejé que las lágrimas empaparan su ya mojada chaqueta. Espera. ¿Por qué estaba mojado? Pronto pude formar frases coherentes hasta que mis sollozos pararon "¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Dónde está Edward?"

Carlisle acarició mi pelo dulcemente "Esme y yo os esperamos a ti y a Edward en cubierta. No íbamos a subir a los botes. ¿Por qué ocupar un espacio que algún inocente puede usar si vas a sobrevivir de todas formas? Esme y yo nadamos desde el barco tan pronto como empezó a elevarse hacia el aire. Asumimos que tú y Edward no pudisteis encontrarnos y él te había subido a un bote y ahora esperaba a que se hundiera el barco tal y como nosotros. Esme y yo esperamos un par de minutos después del hundimiento y nadamos hacia un bote salvavidas como los dos más afortunados supervivientes en la historia"

Escuché en silencio cuando él continuaba con su historia. De alguna manera, el frío empezó a hundírseme mucho más en el estómago, pero me mantuve callada mientras él seguía "Entonces uno de los botes iba a volver para ver si quedaban supervivientes. Pensé que como soy médico podría ayudar. Pudimos salvar a cinco personas e íbamos a darnos la vuelta cuando escuchamos un silbido no muy lejos de nosotros. Inmediatamente nos dimos la vuelta hasta que te encontramos"

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer otra vez "¿Y Edward?" dije. Carlisle sacudió su cabeza, "Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo"

Caí de agonía. ¿Cómo pudieron no encontrarlo? Tenía que volver, él tenía que hacerlo. Empecé a gritar mientras lloraba "¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué nos alejamos entonces? ¡Tenemos que volver! Él aún está ahí. Probablemente estará muy preocupado. ¡Por favor tenemos que parar! ¡Él aún está ahí fuera!"

Empecé a forcejear, pero Carlisle me sujetó con fuerza contra él "¡No! ¡_Edward_!" grité a todo pulmón. Después de un rato toda mi fuerza se escapó y colapsé en él, sollozando en un tormento. "¡No!" lloré otra vez. Carlisle pudo entender por mi llanto que algo malo había sucedido, y que él probablemente no volvería.

Me abrazó hasta que estuve tan cansada que ni siquiera podía llorar más. Susurré a través de la somnolencia "Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Es toda mi culpa. No entré en el maldito bote. Huí y después fuimos a tacados por el otro. ¡Dios, no!"

Mis ojos se cerraron solos mientras yo seguía delirando patéticamente. Abrí los ojos una última vez. La última cosa que vi antes de que la inconsciencia me llevara fue mi anillo de compromiso. Después, entré en la inconsciencia.

--

La siguiente cosa que sé es que estaba tumbada en una cama blanca y pequeña. La primera cosa de la que me percaté fue la calidez, y lo seca que estaba. Bajé la mirada y me encontré a mí misma vestida con un traje de los de hospital. Miré hacia la ventana. Era un pequeño agujero. El agua y el hielo se veían a la luz del día. Al menos finalmente estaba en un barco. Yo sólo miraba con la mirada perdida.

"¿Bella?" giré mi cabeza y vi a Renee sentada en una silla a mi lado. Giré la dirección de mi vista hacia ella, pero no pude siquiera sentir alguna emoción. Estaba segura de que de mis ojos no destilaba nada. Mi madre se quedó mirándome por un largo rato. No intenté romper el silencio. Los ojos de Renee se llenaron de lágrimas. Miró abajo hacia mi mano, y supe que estaba mirando a mi anillo de compromiso que aún llevaba en mi dedo.

"Bella" volvió a susurrar llorosamente "Lo siento mucho. No lo entendí antes. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amabas, y después todo-"me giré dándole la espalda a ella. No quería escuchar eso ahora mismo. No quería escuchar nada ahora. Sólo quería estar sola.

Renee dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo de rechazo pero captó la indirecta y se marchó. Una pequeña parte de mí estaba feliz de que estuviera experimentando una fracción del dolor que yo estaba sintiendo. Me había adherido a cada posible manera a Edward. Mi amor, mi único y verdadero amor. Pero él se ha ido. Y con todo y con eso, aún me rehusaba a creerlo. Llevaría mi anillo hasta que lo viera de nuevo. Nunca amaría a otro hombre en toda mi vida. Paris no tomaría el lugar de Romeo. Nunca lo hará, incluso si hubiera un Paris para mí ahí fuera.

Me tapé con la sábana hasta lo hombros. Me di cuenta de que tenía vendas en los dedos de las manos y pies. Probablemente estaban dañados por el inmenso frío. Pero podía quitarles importancia ahora mismo.

Estaba vagamente consciente de Charlie y Esme cuando venían a ver cómo estaba. Nunca había hablado con ellos ni una sola vez. La única persona que parecía comprender era Carlisle. Él vendría cada poco rato para ver mi progreso. Nunca dijo nada ni me presionó. Sólo dejaba un rato su mano puesta en mi hombro antes de abandonar la habitación. Me sentía culpable de haberle quitado a su único hijo.

Después de que la depresión pasara, que sólo duró unas cuantas horas, la furia tomó su lugar. Si Renee y Charlie hubieran entendido que estaba enamorada, habría entrado en el bote. Edward no habría tenido que pelearse para protegerme. Se habría ido con Carlisle y Esme y aún seguiríamos juntos.

Si hubiera confiado en sus palabras, de que encontraríamos una manera de estar juntos, y hubiera entrado en el bote la primera vez, él aún estaría aquí.

¿Y por qué demonios tenía Edward que protegerme? ¿Por qué me defendió contra James? ¿Por qué no pudo dejar que me matara? Al menos aún seguiría vivo. Hubiera negociado con él si hubiera podido.

Me resquebrajé y lloré silenciosamente en mi almohada a la vez que golpeaba mis puños contra el colchón una y otra vez. Dios, ¿Por qué no pude haber muerto yo en vez de él? ¿¡Por qué!?

Después de la furia, lloré en mi propia miseria por un tiempo; antes de caer completamente entumecida. No podía llorar, no podía gritar, no me podía mover. No me sentía cansada o hambrienta. No me sentía triste. No sentía furia. Me sentía tonta, entumecida y vacía. Y me agarré a ello lo más que pude. Estaba segura de que era el único confort que estaba segura de que encontraría, una vía de protección. Lo usé como un escudo y me encerré profundamente en mí misma en mi pequeño caparazón.

No movía ni un músculo. Ni siquiera parpadeaba, sólo miraba a un punto en la pared mientras la gente entraba y salía. No me fijaba en ellos. Nunca me curaba. La única persona que podría curarme no estaba aquí. No tenía nada de él. Ni siquiera tenía una foto de él. Sólo su anillo y me rompía el corazón de saber que no tendría la fuerza necesaria para quitármelo.

Finalmente, después de horas, el cielo que se veía a través de mi ventana se oscurecía. Estaba enferma por estar despierta. Quizás podría encontrar algún confort durmiendo. Cerré los ojos y me sentí llevar.

--

Abrí mis ojos. Estaba oscuro, sólo podía definir formas. Intenté estirarme cuando me di cuenta de que sentía dos brazos rodear mi cintura. Abrí los ojos y mi giré. Jadeé y mis ojos estaban desorbitados "Edward" alenté cuando mi ángel bajaba la mirada para mirarme.

"Estoy aquí, mi amor. Estoy aquí" susurró mirándome profundamente a los ojos. No respondí al principio, sólo miraba "¿Esto es un sueño?" susurré.

Sonreí tristemente, aunque mis ojos estaban puramente felices. Descansó su frente contra la mía. "No, mi amor. Estoy realmente aquí. Todo está bien, ahora estoy aquí. Te amo muchísimo, mi ángel" me dijo y me rodeó fuertemente, su cuerpo rodeaba el mío.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y tímidamente alcé una mano para apoyarla contra su mejilla. Necesitaba ver si realmente estaba aquí. Quería estar segura de que no me estaba volviendo loca y que realmente estaba entre sus brazos. Mi mano finalmente hizo contacto con su piel. Me sonrió y se inclinó hacia mi tacto. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y solté un sollozo "¡Oh, Edward!" lloré y lancé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, llorando en su hombro. Me abrazó con fuerza y me acariciaba la espalda a la vez que yo lloraba de felicidad. "Oh, mi amor. Estoy aquí, nunca más te volveré a dejar. Lo siento mucho. Te amo"

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunté desesperadamente.

Los brazos de Edward se apretaron más. Me volvió a acostar en la cama. Recorrió mi pelo con sus dedos y volvió a descansar su frente contra la mía otra vez.

"James me hundió en el agua" comenzó "al principio no me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido. En un momento estaba contigo y al siguiente fui engullido por la oscuridad. Esperé a que mis sentidos volvieran antes de sentir que algo había chocado contra mí por el lado. Me giré y vi a James. Se lanzó hacia mí, pero yo me escapé. Luchamos tanto como pudimos. Fue duro para mí luchar en el agua. James había cogido aire y yo ni siquiera pude."

"Sus pensamientos hicieron que mi furia se elevara en lo imposible. Él seguía pensando en ti, y en lo que te iba a hacer una vez que te cogiera. No pude soportarlo. Me lancé hacia él una vez más pude cogerlo. Empecé a descuartizarlo, pero me dañó mucho antes de que pudiera terminar. Estaba muy herido y ni siquiera podía moverme.

James estaba muy dañado y empezó a hundirse hacia el fondo. No podía hacer otra cosa que quedarme quieto en el agua. Necesitaba hacer mi energía regresar y esperar que sanara lo suficientemente rápido como para ir a volver a por ti.

"Cuando finalmente pude nadar hacia la superficie, te habías ido. Nadé hacia el barco y encontré a Carlisle. Me dijo que necesitaba esperar. Otro superviviente no podía aparecer de la nada así porque sí, en una situación como esta, era imposible. Tuve que esperar hasta que te vi, y nadie se daría cuenta"

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo traje más cerca de mí "Te amo" susurré. Edward sonrió antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos. Me besó fuertemente, yo prácticamente estaba tumbada en la cama. Pero le devolví el beso igual de pasional. No quería que se fuera nunca.

Las manos de Edward tocaban mis laterales y mi estómago. Gemí ligeramente bajo su tacto. Me separó demasiado pronto, pero no estaba decepcionada.

La cabeza de Edward cayó entre mis pechos y escuchaba los irregulares latidos de mi corazón. Cerró contento los ojos. Sonreí y recorrí con mis manos su pelo placenteramente. Estábamos juntos otra vez, y estaba más feliz de lo que nunca he sido.

Me incliné y le besé la parte superior de su cabeza. Pero para lo que sucedió después no estaba preparada.

Una repentina ola de intenso dolor de repente atravesó todo mi cuerpo y lloré de dolor. Edward al instante me rodeó mientras seguía gritando "¿Bella? ¡Bella! Cariño, ¡dime que es lo que va mal!" sollozó frenéticamente. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás a las almohadas cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se iba hacia la inconsciencia. Las manos de Edward que me sacudían a la vez que llamaba a Carlisle. Pero todo a partir de eso se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Buenooooo, ya estoy aquiii, perdonad el posible retrasooo, son los estudios...pffff por eso **Corazón compartido** aun no lo actualice...es que...lo tengo empezado el cap..pero me hace falta terminarlo y con la presion de los examenes....no se puede...

En fin... Vennn, no se murio Edward!!! pero ahora le pasa algo extraño a Bella! Que pasara?....mm..... lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo!!!! jajajajaja

Bueno, en serio, les gusto??? ya sabenn pueden comunicar sus opiniones en reviews!!! cualquier pregunta o comentario, sera contestada y..si sois anonimos..dejadme al menos el messenger... (separado) para que os pueda contestar! pero bueno...muuuuuchas graciasss a todos los reviews que recibiiii, sois geniales en serio... cada vez me emocionais mas con todos los comentarios... seguid asi!!!

Un besoooo

¡Nos leemos!

Yuliss


	20. Agonía

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**20. Agonía**

Mi mente apenas comprendía. Aunque podía oír voces, estaba demasiado desorientada para responderlas.

Era consciente del par de fríos brazos que me rodeaban, fuertemente. A través de la neblina podía llorar sin lágrimas, con sollozos rotos. Pero no podía encontrar la energía para moverme. También era consciente de que alguien me estaba presionando el estómago y los lados. Dolía terriblemente aunque el tacto era suave. Mi cuerpo se tensó bajo su tacto. Pero aún parecía dormida.

"Carlisle" una silenciosa, y preciosa voz llamó "¿Qué es lo que va mal? ¿Por qué le duele tanto?"

Salió un silencioso suspiro y las manos que estaban en mi estómago se separaron. "No parece bueno" dijo otra voz familiar. Estaba llena de remordimiento y tristeza "Estuvo en el agua demasiado tiempo" continuó "Ha desarrollado en varias partes de su cuerpo pequeñas congelaciones. Los dedos de las manos y pies podría curarlos y salvarlos. Pero la congelación que se ha desarrollado en todo el torso llevaría demasiado tiempo para sanarlo. Cuando una persona presenta este tipo de congelación, sus células se congelan como cubitos de hielo dentro de los órganos. Finalmente las células arden y el exterior se daña. Pero si las calentamos lo suficientemente rápido, podríamos salvar las células. Pero eso también causaría una severa infección."

"Su piel se está curando lo bastante rápido, pero con algunas de las células muriéndose, deja indefenso al cuerpo de manera más fácil. Parece que cuando se estaba curando, la infección se desarrolló en la piel y en los pulmones debido al aire frío."

Hubo más tormentosos sollozos encima de mí y casi yo lloré también. Ahora venían más como gritos ahogados llenos de miedo "¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?" la aterciopelada voz preguntó frenético. Hubo un silencio que duró varios segundos antes de que me apretaran más esos brazos que me rodeaban.

"Lo siento, Edward" dijo la voz más calmada. "Haré todo lo que pueda, pero las oportunidades para ella de sobrevivir son mínimas. La ciencia médica no ha avanzado mucho hoy en día. Pero veré qué puedo hacer" Hubo pasos que retrocedían en la habitación.

El balanceo comenzó de nuevo y mis párpados lucharon por abrirse ligeramente "Edward" intenté decir, pero era muy bajo y sin aliento, mis labios apenas se movieron. Sentí un frío y dulce roce en mi mejilla "¿Bella?" la voz llamo quedamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron finalmente. Vi el rostro de Edward inclinado hacia mí al tiempo que yo estaba tumbada en su regazo. Sonrió suavemente al verme despierta. Cansadamente logré alcanzar una de las manos de él que estaba en mi mejilla, sosteniéndola ahí. Sonrió, aunque vi su labio inferior temblar. Fruncí el ceño en desaprobación, los ángeles no deberían llorar.

"Edward" dije dolorosamente "Duele" Mi voz salió como un silencioso murmullo. Su respiración era agitada y me acercó más a él. Me acunó como a un niño y me acarició el pelo apartándomelo de la cara mientras yo dejé caer mi mano, exhausta.

"Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé" dijo "Lo siento muchísimo. Si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría, habría intentado que montaras en algún bote. Pero pensé que si estabas en el agua demasiado tiempo…" su voz se fue acallando y finalmente la dejó ir. Inclinó su cabeza "Oh Bella, lo siento"

Elevé una temblorosa mano y le presioné contra su mejilla. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se separaron ante mi tacto. Sus cejas se fruncieron en su escondida agonía. Intenté levantar su rostro para que pudiera mirarme pero él no me dejó "Edward" pedí suavemente "Mírame"

Tomó una profunda respiración antes de que sus tormentosos ojos se encontraran con los míos. Acaricié sus desordenados mechones dorados de sus ojos. Le di una sonrisa con toda la más fuerza que pude reunir. "Edward, tú me salvaste. Si no hubiera sido por ti, estaría muerta ahora mismo. Me has salvado más veces de las que te has dado cuenta. Este era el único camino. Te amo"

Se inclinó y apoyó su frente con la mía. Oí sus sollozos que se hacían paso de nuevo, liberándose "Dios, Bella, no puedo perderte" le susurré suavemente y recorrí su pelo con mis manos cuando se rompió en sollozos. Levanté mi cabeza y muy suavemente deposité mis labios en los suyos. Una de sus manos vino para sujetar mi mejilla mientras nos besábamos. Podría decir a través de toda la tensión que él quería demostrarme en este dulce acto cuanto me amaba y cuánto estaba sufriendo.

Sollocé en absoluta agonía, me agarré a Edward desesperadamente "¡Bella!" lloró en vano. Mis músculos se sacudieron e intenté controlar el dolor. Edward me sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho, su cara se presionaba contra mi pelo. "Bella, está bien, estoy aquí, estoy y siempre estaré. Por favor, Bella, lucha. No vas a dejarme" su voz estaba llena de una nueva determinación mientras su mano me acariciaba la espalda, confortándome.

Me mordí el labio, intentando ocultar mis lloros, pero no pude parar los pequeños susurros que se me escapaban. El único confort que sentía era que Edward estaba conmigo en todo esto. Sentí sangre deslizarse barbilla abajo cuando mis dientes mordieron mi labio, pero lo ignoré. Finalmente, el dolor desistió.

Tumbada ahí, en los brazos de Edward, pasando el tiempo, frenéticos jadeos salían de mis pulmones mientras temblaba. Edward dulcemente recorrió mi rostro con su mano, intentando confortarme lo más que podía. Usó la otra mano para limpiar la sangre que había salido de mi labio inferior.

Volví a abrir mis ojos y vi a Edward cuando empezaba a bañar mi rostro con un frío y mojado paño. Lo sentía divino contra mi ardiente piel. Edward constantemente susurraba palabras de consuelo y afecto en mi oído. Cerré los ojos contenta cuando el dolor se esfumó. Me relajé contra él mientras que cada uno de mis músculos se relajaba contra su suave tacto, siempre cuidadoso. Su mano libre me levantó la camiseta y corrió a hacer circulitos suaves por mi estómago dolorido. Sonreí a pesar de mi misma.

Mi cabeza pacíficamente se relajó contra su pecho mientras escuchaba su respiración.

Después de que terminara, Edward me tendió contra las almohadas de la cama, siempre manteniendo sus frías manos contra mi estómago haciendo círculos. Echó su cabeza contra mi pecho y escuchó quedamente los latidos de mi corazón. Alcé mis agitadas manos hacia su cabeza y acaricié su pelo de nuevo. Sabía cuánto disfrutaba de eso. Suspiró contento.

Estaba herida físicamente, pero él estaba más dolido emocionalmente. Intentó mantenerme a salvo, pero esto es algo de lo que no me puede proteger. Podía sentir lo completamente inútil que se sentía. Estaba muy desesperado en ayudarme pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer él o cualquier otro. Mi corazón se rompía cuando soltaba un sollozo cada pocos minutos.

Cuando una gran cantidad de dolor me golpeó, él me besaba para intentar apaciguar mis sollozos. Era mucho mejor que hacer morder mi labio otra vez. Él usaría una mano para suavizar mi estómago y usaba la otra para entrelazar nuestros dedos al lado de su cabeza. Cada vez que el dolor remitía, volvía a jadear por aire y él volvía a la misma posición de antes, tarareándome mi nana.

Me doblé y besé la parte superior de su cabeza mientras no dejaba de acariciar sus enredos dorados. Esto se volvía una sujeción cuando el dolor golpeaba. Quería decirla muchísimo que estaba bien y que lo amaba mucho, pero mi voz no salía.

Estaba herido en gran medida. Sus sollozos cada vez que los ataques me golpeaban parecían que me estuvieran desgarrando. Y su dulce tacto, confortándome cuando yo sentía que él necesitaba el mayor confort. Pero algunas veces se quedaría en silencio, pensando en algo muy profundamente.

Una vez a cada rato, Carlisle entraría. Lo que significaba que Edward tendría que apartarse de mí para que él pudiera revisarme. No podría decir cuando era noche o cuando día. Para mi vergüenza, no podía siquiera alimentarme a mí misma.

Todo el tiempo, estuve en silencio. No pudiendo hablar. Pero a cada golpe de agonía, sabía que me estaba volviendo más débil. Yo sólo esperaba más allá de toda esperanza que hubiera otra vía de resolución.

* * *

Buenooo chicasss y chicoss! siguiente cap!! ya nos quedan 2.... :( Se que he tardado muchiiisimo en actualizar.. pero sigo un poco liada con Welcome... para todas aquellas que lo leen... AUN ME TIENEN QUE ENVIAR EL CAP!!! POR ESO NO ACTUALIZO, y estoy que me subo por las paredes... porque.... me lo tendrian que haber mandado hace una semana! Pero bueno.. en cuando lo tenga lo subo.. prometido prometido, palabrita de traductora... xD

Bueno.. y volviendo al cap.... NOOO, NO ESTA EMBARAZADA! me llegaron muchos reviews diciendo eso.. jajaja pero no... no esta embarazada... es uan enfermedad un tanto extraña... pero la pobre lo esta pasando mal.. y por lo que se ve.. el final de ello tmpc es muy bueno que digamos.... xD ya iremos viendo que pasa en estos dos caps que quedan.... SOLO 2!!! aghh otro fic que terminare... !! Pero bueno.. asi puedo empezar con otras cosas... xd

Muchisimas gracias a los reviewss!!! son por ellos por los que seguimos las autoras escribiendo, y traduciendo... ellos nos dan el suficiente valor para continuar... asik... PORFAVORRR.. DIGAN SUS OPINIONES SOBRE EL CAPP! se lo agradecere enormemente!!!!!

Un besooo!!!! hasta el prox capitulo!!!!

Espero sus reviewss!!!!

Yuliss


	21. Momentos finales

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**21. Momentos finales**

Me levanté al día siguiente con un extraño dolor en mi cuerpo. Ahora se estaba expandiendo dentro de mí, no solo en mi abdomen. Ahora se había extendido hacia la garganta, pecho, y se estaba empezando a expandir hacia mis extremidades. No podía gritar o llorar más. Mi energía se agotó toda en la primera ola de dolor que me atacó. Todo lo que me dejaba hacer mi cuerpo era lloriquear de dolor cada vez que el dolor atacaba.

Edward estaba siempre ahí. Siempre sosteniéndome en brazos, siempre presionando su cuerpo más cerca del mío, siempre ahí para besarme cuando las pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, susurrándome ánimos cuando me sentía preparada para rendirme.

La piel de mi estómago se estaba empezando a tornar verde enfermizo, donde la infección había terminado. Y aunque odiara pensarlo, ese doloroso bulto había empezado creciendo en mi estómago donde todo estaba muriendo.

"¿Cuánto más?" susurré cuando la picazón había pasado otra vez. Aunque mi voz era muy débil, Edward aún podía oírme.

"Unas pocas horas más. Una vez que lleguemos a Nueva York, podemos conseguirte medicamentos adecuados" dijo en un tono suave. Había empezado a hablar en un tono monótono después de que la infección hubiera empezando hace un día. Pero después de darse cuenta lo mucho que me había asustado, siempre se aseguraba de que recordarme dulcemente que siempre estaba ahí conmigo. Rompió mi corazón cuando una brutal ola de dolor me golpeó y me sostuvo más cerca de él y sollozó en mi hombro, susurrando "Lo siento" una y otra vez.

Charlie y Renee estaban gracias a dios fuera de la habitación. Carlisle les diría que aún me estaba recuperando de la pérdida de Edward y que necesitaba tiempo para estar sola. Estaba feliz de que pudiera pasar tiempo con Edward y Edward únicamente. Pero cuanto antes llegáramos a Nueva York, mejor.

Miré afuera por la diminuta ventana al lado de la habitación cuando Edward dulcemente pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo. Se estaba poniendo otra vez oscuro. Antes de que lo supiera, de nuevo me quedé dormida.

Estaba siendo sacudida por una mano suave. Lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré con el angelical rostro de Edward encima de mí. Me sonrió dulcemente y rozó mi mejilla con una de sus heladas manos. Le devolví la sonrisa antes de que otra punzada de dolor se apoderara de mi cuerpo.

"Tenemos que irnos" Edward susurró. Entonces antes de que pudiera responder, me elevó en sus brazos. Me llevó como a un niño pequeño. Rápidamente puso un abrigo a mi alrededor y después me tapó con una larga y grande manta. No pude evitarlo, pero el empuje hizo que otra oleada de dolor recorriera mi cuerpo rápidamente, y grité.

Los movimientos de Edward cesaron inmediatamente. Besó mi frente una y otra vez "Lo siento" susurré. Me mordí el labio para retener el resto de gritos cuando el dolor una vez más me abandonaba. Edward me sujetó fuertemente contra él, y asegurándose de que la manta me tapaba bien y en todas partes menos en la cara, procedió a salir de la habitación.

Me agarré fuertemente a su camisa y retuve mis lloriqueos, aunque Edward andaba con apenas movimientos. "¿A dónde vamos?" pude decir.

"Casi estamos en Nueva York. Necesitamos conseguirte algún medicamento lo antes posible" me aseguró cuando bajábamos un pasillo. Un sudor frío bajó por mi frente y cerré los ojos con fuerza para ayudar a detener la repentina oleada de náuseas.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y mis ojos se abrieron una vez más. Edward andaba hacia fuera para salir a la cubierta del barco. Estaba chispeando fuera y todo el mundo alrededor estaba mojado. Levanté la mirada y vi a Esme, cuidadosamente sosteniendo un paraguas encima de nosotros tres cuando comenzamos a cruzar a través de la gente.

Miré a mi alrededor antes de recordar las personas que no estaban "¿Carlisle?" pregunté "¿Charlie? ¿Renee?"

Esme puso una mano consoladora en mi hombro "Carlisle estará aquí dentro de muy poco. Tiene que asegurarse de que entretiene lo suficiente a tus padres para que nos dé tiempo llevarte a un lugar seguro primero" asentí en comprensión. Cerré los ojos y me eché contra el pecho de Edward. Escuché a los demás ir con toda la multitud. Me estaba empezando a relajar cuando una repentina ola de dolor me traspasó otra vez. Ahogué un grito del shock y me agarré nuevamente fuertemente a la camisa de Edward.

"¿Bella?" Edward me preguntó ansiosamente y sentí su mano fría secar mis goterones de sudor de la frente.

"Estoy bien" dije ahogadamente. Pero mi agarre no se aflojó y mis dientes estaban apretados en contra del dolor. Edward presionó sus labios fríos contra mi pelo "Te quiero muchísimo" susurró consoladoramente. "Eres muy valiente. Sólo espera un poco más, Bella, vas a estar bien"

Después de que eso pasara, encontré la suficiente fuerza como para abrir los ojos. Me encontré con un leve brillo amarillo. Alcé la mirada y vi la Estatua de la Libertad. La corona y la antorcha brillaban en la noche, como un faro. Lo miré al mismo tiempo que pasábamos por al lado. Esta era la primera vez que la veía después de 13 años. Era aún tan hermosa como la recordaba. Eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de que me desmayara.

Sentí una fría caricia en mi mejilla, el pulgar suavemente acariciaba mis labios. Mis labios se doblaron involuntariamente formándose una sonrisa en mi rostro "Bella…" escuché un suave susurró por encima de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron en dos rajas. No pude abrirlos por completo, dañaban a mis doloridos ojos.

Edward estaba doblado por encima de mí, con los brazos a cada lado de mí. Pude decir por el apoyo que tenía en sus hombros que estaba tumbado a mi lado. Edward no sonreía como yo lo hacía, pero sus ojos eran suaves y llenos de amor que tenía hacia mí. Le sonreí.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté.

"En el hospital, amor. Finalmente podremos administrarte medicamentos" a pesar del consuelo, no parecía muy aliviado. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y cuidadoso encima de mí. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que algo iba mal. Y de alguna manera lo supe. Era demasiado tarde.

Edward no apartaba la mirada de mis ojos, me miraba directamente. Una de sus manos vino lentamente hasta mi rostro para apartarme un mechón de pelo y ponerlo detrás de la oreja. Me sonrió ligeramente, pero era melancólica. Apoyó su frente contra la mía, cerrando los ojos e inhalando mi esencia. Logré subir las manos y acariciar ambas mejillas con las palmas de mis manos, rozando con mis pulgares sus párpados.

"Te amo" susurré. Quería que sonara consolador, pero pareció más como una despedida. Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir y a mirarme fijamente. Me besó dulcemente "Yo también te amo" pero pude oír la desesperación de su voz, la inmensidad de su tristeza. Mis miedos estaban confirmados, no sobreviviría. Y aunque estaba deprimida ante la idea, una dulce sonrisa se acomodó a través de mis labios. No importaba lo que a mí me ocurriera, mi amor estaba conmigo y era suficiente para hacerme feliz. La única cosa de la que me arrepentiría sería que lo estaba dejando solo.

Edward alcanzó mi mano de nuevo. Sus dedos suavemente tocaron mi mejilla "Va a ir bien" susurró, aunque creo que era más para consolarse a sí mismo que a mí. Cogí su mano y la presioné contra mi mejilla, besándola e inhalando su esencia.

"Bella…" suspiró. Mis ojos se cerraron y me relajé bajo su tacto "Por favor, amor, mírame" dijo suavemente, pero desesperado. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Su triste expresión fie remplazada por una más contempladora. Esperé, sin hablar.

Tragó fuertemente. Había una especie de lucha interna en sus ojos; podría decir. Su mirada evitó la mía. No quería que viera lo que se estaba debatiendo interiormente. Se agachó de manera que su cabeza descansara contra mi pecho, escuchando mis latidos. Sus manos encontraron las mías y las agarró fuertemente. Llevó cada una de mis manos a sus labios para besarlas con su tacto aterciopelado.

"Bella…" intentó de nuevo. Pero parecía que no podía pronunciar las palabras. No lo forcé. Me deshice de su agarre y pasé mis manos por su pelo desordenado. Sus manos se fueron hacia mi espalda para mantenerme contra él. Cerró sus ojos y besó mi cálida piel unas cuantas veces, lentamente, encantadoramente.

"Podría… haber un modo. Para salvarte, quiero decir" dijo cuidadosamente. Inmediatamente me tensé pero me quedé en silencio "Nuestra especie" se paró un momento para coger fuerzas "es inmortal, como te dije. No podemos enfermar. No… morimos" se forzó a sí mismo a decir. Escondió su rostro en mi pecho, como si el mero pensamiento le provocara un dolor físico.

Ya sabía lo que estaba intentando decir. Tenía miedo de preguntar, tenía miedo de lo que yo diría. Los vampiros no morían. Si yo fuera uno, podría salvarme. Estaría con él para siempre. Me salvaría, en más de un aspecto.

¿Pero qué pasaba con Charlie y Renee? No podía dejarlos. ¿Podía? Pero iba a morir de todas formas; no había otra opción contra ello. ¿Mi vida humana? No había vida ya. Edward era todo lo que había abandonado. Mi futuro, lo único que podría querer siempre, amar. Eso era lo único cierto. Mi amor por él era verdad, eso era un hecho.

Me traje el rostro de Edward hacia el mío. Sentí varias lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, pero mi voz era fuerte. Le sonreí "Sí" respondí su pregunta no formulada,

Me miró, mordiéndose el labio para evitar el shock. Había esperado que dijera no. Sus ojos tocaron los míos. Luego una ola de incredulidad cruzó su rostro "Bella ¿Realmente quieres esto? Lo estarías dejando todo, todos a los que quieres. Tendrás que vivir con la sed de sangre por el resto de la eternidad. Serás… un monstruo. Nunca debí haberte sugerido nada" bajó la mirada para esconder la desesperación de sus ojos.

Gimoteé cuando traje su rostro hacia el mío. "Te amo" dije con una suave risa "Eso es todo lo que necesito. _Tú _eres todo lo que necesito. Sé cómo será, no soy ingenua. Tanto tiempo como pueda tenerte para toda la eternidad, seré feliz para siempre"

Sus ojos se nublaron con lo que sólo podía ser amor. Podría decir que estaría llorando si pudiera, pero aún estaba dudoso. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y comenzó a besarme arriba y abajo del cuello, en cada parte de mi garganta "Dolerá" me recordó. Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta hacia cuando me hizo el amor dulce pero pasionalmente en el barco, el cual estaba ahora en el fondo del mar. Besé la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Lo sé" susurré "Y no me importa. No tengo miedo"

La cabeza de Edward se alzó y me besó con inmensa pasión. Jadeé en su boca y sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo, tocando y rozando las partes más sensitivas.

Sus labios se movieron hacia el cuello mientras continuó con su exploración. Inhalaba mi esencia entre besos. No fue hasta que sentí el par de afilados colmillos atravesar mi piel que me di cuenta de que me había estado distrayendo.

Sus manos se movían bajo mi vestido, tocándome dulcemente. El placer era intenso. Estaba intentando distraerme del daño que habían producido sus dientes, lo sabía. Sus dulces movimientos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y gemí a la vez que mi cuerpo se excitaba.

Apenas notaba el dolor de mi garganta ya. Me agarré a sus hombros mientras me retorcía bajo su cuerpo. Era una extraña sensación la manera en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba. Sus caricias eran la suficiente distracción, pero al mismo tiempo estaba la sensación de sentir como succionaba mi sangre, reemplazándola con ponzoña. Mi sangre intentaba subir rápidamente por mis piernas, para ser bebidas por él. De alguna manera eso solo parecía que aumentaba mi placer.

Gemí cuando finalmente me vine, Edward soltó mi garganta y me besó para mantenerme callada. Podía saborear la sangre en sus labios. Estaba jadeando en su boca cuando se me pasó la excitación. Las manos de Edward eran ahora aliviadoras ya que recorrían suavemente los lados de mi estómago. Entonces, el dolor comenzó.

* * *

Chicasss y chicosssssssss!!!! ahhhh el penultimo cap.... ya solo queda uno.... ohhhhhhh otra historia que se me acaba!!!!!!!!!!!! :'( pero bueno... habran nuevos horizontes... jajaja como continuar con Making love out of nothing at all... jajaja que seguro que mas de una querrá saber como continua. Así que nada... que os ha parecido? Veis.. sii estaba la opcion de la conversion! jajaja al menos... no hay final tragico jajajaja.

Muchas graciass a todos los reviewss recibidoss!! esta historia no es de las mas leidas que tengo, pero bueno, ha subido un poco este ultimo cap pasado, asi que de verdad chicas.. gracias!!!! espero sus comentarios en este cap... ademas.. que ya solo queda un cap!! solo 1!!!

Un besooo!!!! hasta el prox capitulo!!!!

Espero sus reviewss!!!!

Yuliss


	22. Reunión

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes, todo ello es de Stephenie Meyer y Haley Cullen. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**22. Reunión.**

El dolor era como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Me sentía como si estuviera nadando en un mar de fuego. No importaba lo mucho que intentara escapar, las llamas acariciaban mi piel y me atravesaban. Como si alguien me hubiera dejado en carne viva y luego me hubiera prendido fuego. Me imaginé que el dolor sería espantoso, pero esto era casi demasiado duro como para soportarlo. Pero lo sobrellevé, lo sobrellevé por Edward. Fue mi elección, no había otra manera de solucionarlo todo, lo hice porque lo amo. No importaba lo horrible que fuera el dolor, lo aguantaría.

No era consciente de nada de lo que me rodeaba. Sólo podía sentir las quemaduras y escuchar mis propios gritos y alaridos. Herían a mis propios oídos de la forma en que sonaban. No ayudaban a mi garganta tampoco. Donde la quemazón ya estaba teniendo lugar, parecía que los gritos sólo lo empeoraban más, aunque no pudiera parar. Creo que ese era el sitio donde más dolía.

No había forma de acostumbrarse al dolor ni hacerlo algo menos insoportable, pero después de un tiempo pude enfocar mi mente, una pequeña parte de ella, en lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Aunque no podía averiguar quiénes, figuras salían y entraban de la habitación. No me molesté en preguntar, ni es que pudiera. Pero sabía que había una persona que estaba junto a mí. Edward nunca se fue de mi lado, en ningún momento. Constantemente se echaba por encima de mí, y aunque no podía oír, seguramente me murmuraría lo mucho que me quiere y consolaría.

Teniéndolo ahí, sabiendo que estaba ahí, me alivió. Aunque el alivio solo estaba en mi mente, por fuera estaba experimentando el peor dolor que mi mente pudiera siquiera imaginarse. Intenté lo mejor que pude reprimir los gritos, pero no lo conseguí.

Durante tres días estuve pasando esa tortura, y cada día parecía que se ponía peor. No podía comer, dormir, o hablar. Todo lo que podía hacer era pasar esa extrema agonía. Realmente intenté enfocarme en cualquier otra cosa menos la quemazón, pero era imposible.

Antes cuando tenía la infección, al menos era consciente de las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor. Los pasos, los gimoteos, incluso mi propia respiración. Ahora no había nada. Mis oídos se llenaban de mis fuertes y altos gritos. Ni siquiera me molesté en intentar enfocar mi mente en nadie más después, sobre el segundo día. Casi había perdido todos los sentidos por la tortura.

Entonces, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, mis músculos se aflojaron. Mis gritos se tornaron pequeños jadeos aunque el dolor aún era intenso. Luchaba por respirar. Succionaba tanto oxígeno como podía, pero dudaba si era suficiente para mi cerebro. 'Ya está', pensé para mí misma. 'No pude soportarlo. Voy a morir'

Mi respiración se volvió agitada, y por primera vez en días, pude escuchar el mejor sonido en el mundo. Era una voz suave llamándome. Al principio era un pequeño murmullo, pero comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. "Bella, está bien, amor. Ya casi ha terminado. Sólo un poquito más."

"Lo estoy intentando" dije. Aunque no lo pensara, salió de mis labios. Era un ángel, podía decirlo por la suavidad y la aterciopelada textura de su voz, un sonido que querrías escuchar antes de morir. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó mi rostro y respiré la esencia más intoxicante que había encima de mí. Eso era. Sentí que mi corazón latía más lentamente y mi respiración se volvía más forzada. Mi mente empezó a nublarse de oscuridad. Dejé a mis pensamientos volar mientras mi corazón se acercaba más al silencio.

Tomé una última inspiración profunda antes de que todo se oscureciera lentamente, hasta que mis pulmones estaban completamente vacíos de aire. Era una sensación incómoda al principio, entonces llegó el momento que tanto había estado esperando. Mi corazón latió por última vez antes de pararse. Silencio.

Mi mente cedió y supe me había ido. No tenía memoria, ni sensaciones ni emociones. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía al morir? Casi como si cayéramos en un sueño sin sueños.

Entonces, todo de una vez como un desprendimiento, mi mente se llenó de una inesperada luz. Mis sentidos volvieron multiplicados por diez. Respiré hondo y entrecortadamente. Me quemaban los pulmones, como si no los hubiera usado en años. Pero el aire entró en mí como si fuera hielo, agitando mi respiración. Pude escuchar mi respiración incontrolada con una nueva claridad. Olía esencias que eran extrañas para mí, y esencias que ya estaban identificadas. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor que cubrían mi cuerpo. Se sentían muy cálidas, y entendí por el calor que yo ya nunca más estaría cálida. Saboreé el aire en mi lengua, había un sabor dulzón en ello que no había notado antes.

Entonces abrí los ojos. Al principio me ardieron cuando una brillante luz los llenó. Bufé y volví a cerrarlos con fuerza. Esperé un momento para dejarlos que se ajustaran antes de que intentara abrirlos de nuevo. Los abrí sólo un poco, de manera que la luz fuera más tolerable. Al principio todo lo que podía ver era blanco. Luego, cuando mis ojos se ajustaron, la luz se disipó y el espacio en el que estaba, estaba medio oscuro.

Mi visión era borrosa, pero sentía que en todo lo que me enfocaba era magnífico. Sólo me quedé ahí tumbada, observando todos los nuevos colores y formas; cosas que me parecían tan poco familiares ahora. Pero se me reveló de ello, mi primer sabor después de mi renacimiento. Era diferente, pero satisfactorio de un modo u otro.

Mi sentido extrasensorial del oído captó un pequeño sonido como algo arrastrándose a mi lado. Mis instintos eran ahora defensivos. En un segundo, estuve de alguna manera en el suelo, en una posición arqueada. Cómo llegué allí, no tengo ni idea. Gruñí ante la no identificada fuerza.

"¿Bella?" preguntó una voz. Paré por un momento. Conocía esa voz. No podía exactamente recordar a quién pertenecía. No podía situarla, pero mi mente y corazón me decían que era algo que debería conocer. Algo que conocí en una vida diferente, y era preciado. Dejé que mis instintos de defensa pararan ligeramente y miré a la persona que tenía enfrente de mí de verdad.

Estaba sentado en filo de la cama, observándome cautelosamente, aunque no parecía asustado. Se puso de pie y de nuevo me tomé mi tiempo. Estudié sus rasgos. Tenía cabello dorado y un rostro angular, sus ojos eran negros como la noche pero con dulzura en ellos. Lo miré a los ojos y supe, de alguna manera, que eran algo… ¿familiares? No podía situarlos. Pero en el fondo de mi mente, algo me decía que deseaba más el color topacio por su calidez que el negro ónix, como yo sabía que tenía que ser.

Quité la postura envarada y continué mirándolo con ojos como platos. Algo tiraba de mi corazón. Intentando decirme quién era él. Estaba a sólo unos cuantos centímetros alejado de mí, estudiando mis acciones. Pero no me sentía amenazada ante su mirada. Me sentía… segura. Sí, esa era la palabra. Lo recuerdo. Estaba segura, y cuidada, con él.

Recientes y nuevos sentimientos se elevaban dentro de mí que no pude reconocer, pero no eran malos. Eran sentimientos que me abarcaban, pero no tenía palabras para ellos aún.

El hombre que estaba en frente de mí me miró a los ojos. Parecían cuidadosos y puestos sobre aviso antes de que diera un paso hacia mí. Se acercó un poquito más, manteniendo la distancia, antes de que se volviera a parar. Me tendió dudosamente una mano "¿Bella? Bella ¿Sabes quién soy?"

Su forma de hablar, la conocía también. Y antes de que me diera cuenta y supiera quién era, me forcé a responder "Sí" dije en un susurro. Sonrió ligeramente y dio unos pocos pasos más hacia mí. Se paró antes de que estuviera demasiado cerca. No me moví. Mis instintos me decían que debería defenderme, pero también me decían que no tenía por qué tener miedo.

Me miró a los ojos de nuevo y muy lentamente continuó acercándose, eliminando la distancia que había entre los dos. Sus brazos se elevaron desde sus costados y muy cuidadosamente rodearon mi cintura. Los sentimientos extraños volvieron a elevarse dentro de mí, pero me gustaban. Elevé mis manos y cuidadosamente las puse en su pecho, lo sentía muy natural. Se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un casto beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos e involuntariamente una sonrisa floreció en mis labios.

"Bella" me susurró. Alcé la vista rápidamente, ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿No me estaba comunicando correctamente? ¿Sería así con todo el mundo que conociera, o sólo con él? De repente me llevó la duda y confusión. Pero al poco rato dejé esas preocupaciones de lado. Él era el único, era especial, y lo sabía muy dentro de mí.

"¿Recuerdas mi nombre?" preguntó. Entrecerré los ojos mientras él me miraba. Sentía que si miraba fijamente, vería algo que ya conocía, lo que realmente sabía, en sus ojos. Entonces, un maremoto de emociones me golpeó. Podía nombrarlas ahora y conocerlas: Confort, cuidado, confianza, compañerismo, seguridad, conexión, _amor_. Bueno, no las emociones que había pensado al principio que serían, pero sabía que eran buenas. Y lo conocía a él.

--

_"Bella, por favor, no te dañaré. Nunca podría hacerte daño. No quiero que estés asustada, no tienes por qué estarlo"_

_Respiré profundamente para serenar mi voz "Sé que no lo harás. Te lo dije, sé que no eres malo. No importa lo que seas"_

_Parpadeó en completa sorpresa, sus ojos volvieran a ser como antes y yo esperé a que me cayeran lágrimas, pero no lo hicieron. Él dulcemente besó mi cabeza antes de apoyar su frente contra la mía. Cerré los ojos y aspiré su dulce y helado aliento. Cogí una escalofriante respiración "¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"_

_Él miró directamente a mis ojos "Porque te amo"_

_Me quedé en shock. Él midió mi expresión cuidadosamente cuando le volví a mirar a los ojos. Y yo sabía que lo amaba profundamente y sinceramente. Sollocé otra vez, esta vez de felicidad "Yo también te amo, Edward Cullen" Y en un instante nuestros labios estaban juntos. Ahogué un grito otra vez, esta vez en su boca. Él aún tenía mi cabeza entre sus manos y las mías se movían hasta sus hombros._

_--_

_El momento parecía como si durara para siempre, pero no era así. Edward finalmente se inclinó hacia mi oído "Es tarde. Deberías probablemente estar yéndote a la cama" gruñí en protesta, pero de un rápido movimiento estaba acunada en sus brazos "Cierra los ojos" susurró. Reí y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran._

_No sentí ningún movimiento. Todo lo que sentí fue el viento golpeándome en el rostro. Débilmente escuchaba los sonidos de las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Abrí mis ojos cuando el viento cesó y estábamos de vuelta en mi habitación. Jadeé olvidándome de la velocidad vampírica que tenía mientras saboreaba la sensación de tener su brazos a mi alrededor. Edward dulcemente me tumbó en la cama. No me importó que no me hubiera cambiado al camisón de noche. Sólo quería relajarme en mi cama, con mi amor a mi lado._

_Edward me tapó con las mantas y se tumbó detrás de mí. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo "Duerme, mi único amor" susurró cariñosamente en mi oído "Duerme y ten dulces sueños. Tú eres la única que ha tocado mi corazón. Te pertenece a ti. Duerme ahora, mi Bella"_

_--_

_Finalmente cuando los sollozos estuvieron calmándose, pude hablar. "Edward" susurré patéticamente "Tengo mucho frío" su cara estaba tallada con más dolor del que jamás lo había visto en el poco tiempo que lo conocía. Casi hacía que mi corazón palpitara de verlo._

_"Estoy aquí" dijo por centésima vez. "No te dejaré"_

_"Te amo" sollocé. Me agarró la cara con fuerza y yo jadeé sorprendida. "¡No! ¡Bella! ¡No! No digas adiós. Vas a sobrevivir. Sé que sí. Prométemelo Bella. Que sobrevivirás. Que no importa como de mal parezca, ¡nunca desistirás! ¡Prométemelo ya!"_

_Sollocé silenciosamente "Te lo prometo" Cerró sus ojos con escondida agonía y me acercó la cara a la suya, respirando mi esencia. Besó mi frente, y luego besó mis labios. Dejó salir un sollozo apenas audible y me abrazó fuertemente._

--

"Edward" dije, lo conocía. En sus labios creció una sonrisa "Sí, soy yo. Y tú eres Bella. Y estamos juntos." Sonreí, si pudiera, estaría llorando "Edward" dije otra vez. Entonces nos besamos. El beso era diferente a lo que recordaba; aún tenía la pasión y todo el amor del mundo, pero no era tan cuidadoso. Ya no tendría que preocuparse más en herirme. Era como él.

Dije su nombre una y otra vez, y me sentí mejor que lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Cuando nos separamos, no quería que estuviera ni siquiera a un centímetro de él. Inmediatamente me abrazó fuertemente. Nos meció de un lado a otro, su rostro estaba escondido en mi pelo y el mío en la curva de su cuello "Edward" susurré.

--

Fin. 

* * *

Se terminooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que os ha parecido? os lo esperábais así?... a mi la verdad que este fic me encantó cuando lo leí, y por eso quise traducirlo.. y miren... ya esta terminado!

Agradezco de todo corazón todos sus reviews! se que esta historia no es la más... favorita de entre todas las que tengo... pero aun así... ya son bastantes reviews... gracias de verdad! a todas vosotras!

-andreiitah-

-Steph-Midnight-

.cuLLen

Afrika Felton

alae sheziss

alexLeon

alice-prys-cullen5

Ana Cullen Pattinson

andaswan

andrea potter-black

Andree C. Cecille

ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER

Angelazul26

AngieShields

aniiilu

AnitaCullen96

annitaa

AppleDreams

argin

Arlene Cullen

Aryan Cullen Briefs

Bella Lee

BellaRichart

blackxinnocence

BlueMoonlightAngel

carliitha-cullen

Carol-Cullen

Cassii-x

Cecilia A. Garcia

chapi28

Chikage-SP

chocolateymenta

Claritaa.

Conntagious

Cullen-Swan'Productions

CullenxSwanFan

Dama Cullen

DaneIi

danielablack

dianita cullen

DulceMia

ediyu

EdwardKaname

Elea-chan

Elizabeth Black Potter

Elliel Hime

emrb87

Estelanna

Fefaah

ferIO'RPatzz

Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink

Freak-Addison

gabby21

Gely Cullen

Glory4everPink

Haley Cullen

Hermi-SsS

Hermione Cullen02

.girl

I'm Rakel

Ileana Cullen

ileidan

impassegirl89

iovs Cullen

Isela Cullen

Isu

.Hale

K.

k4riiitho

Kari Uchiyama

kariku-de-cullen

kasumi-san007

KathieWych

kathpotter

Kathyta Cullen

kati-c9

Katthell

Kiks Cullen

Koko7180

Kokoro Cullen

konii

Kriito Cullen Masen

Kuchiki1995

laaamb

Lady Blaky

ladysophie27

LauraMasen

laurapotterweasley

lied cullen

Little Glory4everPink

lizie20

Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen

Lizzy-Mansen-Cullen

LooreCullen

Lorena-ck

Lucan Malfoy

lucero08

lunalu87

lunatik65

Lunavi Cullen

Luni Mooney -Tamy la grosa-

lyfm

Lynn Cullen

Maggie1908h

MaiaEvans

Malu Snape Rickman

malu-cullen

MandySwanCullen

manu-moony-lupin-cullen

Maria Overman

marietta93vlc

marispecs

mechiikagome

milenachan2006

Mills Rathbone

Miss-Fingertips

missju

Mistakeland

Moni H-Hr forever

mrsLCullen

Nana Cullen-Swan

nanncy

Noelia Malfoy Cullen

noemii

pame cullen

pilikali

Pukilla

Rianne Black

Romina Cullen

Sakura-Granger

Samanta-m

Sandra Lupim

sattie

Serenity Chiba de Cullen

Shadow Noir Wing

soff098

soluna15

Sophie Wells

StephiiCullen93

Super Fanfic

sussan blatter

Sweet Doll x

Tales of Symphony

tazhhi

tere li cullen

tityscaya

tteagle

TwilightGirlKira

Twins CyJ

uremylifenow

Vamp Girls

vampiix cullen

VamPiRE cUllEn giRL

Veronica Potter Cullen

Victoria Cullen Mansen

VnanaV

VVICKY

xikiss cullen

yadicullen

Yaiiel

yiliasin

zullly

Y todas las anonimas, todos los que leeis... toooooodos!

Además, quiero dedicar, este último capítulo, a Daddy's little cannibal, como muestra de apoyo hacia ella. Me enteré ayer de lo que pasó, y la verdad, me afectó bastante porque me recordó a otra amiga que también murió, con 17 años... y la verdad es que me dejó boquiabierta, me quedé en shock, y por eso, se lo quiero dedicar a ella. No la conocía, pero no importa, siempre estará con nosotros. Por eso Stephanie, que seguro que nos estás viendo desde ahí arriba, va para ti.

Un besitooooooooooooooooooooooooo, nos vemos en las demas historias.... y espero sus comentarios! Gracias a todoss!

Yuliss


End file.
